


Black and Yellow

by likest0write



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Arkos Side, Bumblebee focused, Bumbleby - Freeform, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Romance, Slow Burn, White Rose Side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likest0write/pseuds/likest0write
Summary: "You've got some nerve, Yang.""And you've got some nerve showing your face at a place like this."With only a year until Yang graduates she had everything she ever wanted: perfect grades, a perfect little sister and a perfect reputation. She was set for the future. However the bigger you are the harder you fall.It was a bombardment of cataclysmic events that started as 'love at first sight' then to the bread crumb like black ribbons that followed right after (literally). It was as small as getting involved with Blake that would destroy everything Yang had built, including herself.





	1. Chapter 1

The door to Beacon Highschool opened with the wind; cold and dry. It rushed through the hallway, with a spirit of a lion banging on every locker in its midst. Then there was a bounce, and the sound of rubber skidding onto the reflective floor, where senior stood with thick yellow hair cascading at the back of her muscled shoulders, and purple eyes that looked like the rare colour of sunset shifting into the night. 

Catching the ball one-handedly, she removed her aviator glasses, placing it inside her adidas bag. The students gawped at her, and in one swift movement the students who were clinging to the walls, stampeded towards the girl with their arms flaring and teeth grinning; The girl couldn't help but feel like Simba from the 'Lion King.' 

"BEACON! BEACON! BEACON! BEACON!" They shouted, as they circled around her. She was the school's celebrity, and the school's god. A simple wave could bring the girl's swooning, a simple smile could make the boys giggle and a simple look ahead could divide the students in half to create a pathway for her.

"Start with a Yang, and end with a Bang!" They chanted, as she continued to wave. 

"Yang, Yang for the win "Yang always wins!"

This all started out with one game. With her winning a game by 28- 12, then another game 56 - 32, then another 61 - 22. Beacon was a well renown top prestigious school, for their academics, music, and sports in their early years. However it's sports activities were tarnished by none-other than the 'Grimfang Valley College', who called out one of the coaches, Coach Lionheart for the use of steroids.

Due to this accusation, police investigations took over everything that revolved around sporting activities, by questioning and interrupting most of the student's routines, and calling off practice for drug testing. It took a hit on the school.

But what took a bigger hit was when Coach Lionheart was in fact caught with the possession of steroids. The school didn't want to believe it. That their 10 year working staff member had it, but the truth was out. Easily the day after, Beacon became a walking target for everyone who attended it or even got involved with it, and the once kindred spirit of the high-school slowly died.  

However a few years later, Yang awed the crowd by the skip in her step, and the magic flick of her wrist, the moment she stepped onto the basketball court. With her little hops, each shot she flung was with impressive precession landing inside the hoop almost soundlessly.

From then on Yang became the star and leverage of the school. The leverage being the metaphor of the reputation of the school, and Yang could feel the weight she needed to pull for them, literally and figuratively.

A few meters from her, a door opened, revealing Principal Ozpin who had figured from the commotion outside that Yang had arrived and called her over.  "Miss Xiao Long, may I speak to you please." Ozpin he said before disappearing behind the door, and she followed after him inside passing by the coffee drinking staff members who were no doubt gossiping about her.

"It's good we're not on the chopping block anymore, thanks to Xiao's Longs Wins." Mr Verne remarked turning towards Mr Pascito.

"God knows she is making an image for the school!"

Yang rolled her eyes at them. It use to make her blood boil the way they would talk about her as if she wasn't there, and even worse how conservative and obnoxiously loud they both were, but it wasn't nothing new and she'd grown use to it.

She entered Ozpin's office, which unsurprisingly had two chairs in front of his desk and laminated quotes of motivation on the wall.

"Love the new decorations Ozpin." She joked sarcastically, looking at her favourite quote on the wall of a rock-climber, with the words 'Don't give up, Live up. "I think the next time, I'll come in here I'll bring a plant to bring out the colour of your office." 

Ozpin came around the desk and sat down humming to her "Hmm, I do believe that's what this office is missing. Thanks for the thought," Yang sat up proudly, then vibrated her lips. "So how was your win against Sanus? I heard lots of praise from the students this morning, and much more from the teachers."

Yang bursted into a boisterous rant about the basketball game, and stood up from her chair and occasionally mimicked the movements she did on the court, as the win was still fresh in her mind.

"...The horn goes off, and the ball lands swish into the hoop," She gushed slumping onto her chair, exhausted from telling her story. "It was amazing." 

Ozpin clapped at her, with a grin plastered on his face "What an interesting story."

"Hopefully that wasn't sarcastic." Yang chuckled, rubbing at the back of her neck. 

 "I can assure you it's not," He said smiling at her. "But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I got an email this morning, from a Basketball judge watching your game last night and they said they're quite pleased with the skills you had to offer. They wanted to ask you, if they could judge you for your next game, to decide if you're worth the scholarship at their University; Huntress Academy."

"Huntress Academy?!" Yang stood up in disbelief.

"Yes 'the' Huntress Academy.'" Ozpin clarified, emphasising the 'the.'

"But they only accept the best of the best," Yang stated pacing around the room, and Ozpin hummed stroking his chin in comprehension. "Only Atlas people can get scholarships."

"It must be, that you're standards meet their standards." Ozpin explained, comforting Yang who had finally stopped pacing. "They want an answer by next week and if you don't accept it, then I'm afrai-"

"No!" Yang halted, as Ozpin looked at her curiously through his spectacles. "I want to go to Huntress Academy." 

"That's the spirit." Ozpin smiled at her proudly.

The conversation continued about what the judge had expected from Yang, which was to meet their strict perquisites of the Academy. Unsurprisingly they demanded good grades, good behaviour and most of all a good performance for each game and they urged Yang to maintain a good diet and to meet the required fitness that they expected from her.

She had a long ways to go and needed to shape up to the criteria fast before the next game which was in 3 weeks. Once their conversation had finished Yang reached for the door-handle and Ozpin asked if she was okay with it, to which she replied. 

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" 

* * *

Yang had taken her seat in the far corner of the room, closest to the window; stuck in a daydream her mind floated to herself wearing the Blue Huntress jersey, with the number '1' at the back of it as she watched small figures running across from one side of the field to the other. It scared her to think that her imagination could become her reality.

The trill of the bell called for the whispers to die, and before she knew it, Professor Oobleck was motioning for someone to come into the room with his coffee cup.

Black Doc Martins heels appeared from the door which clicked at the touch of the floor and Yang couldn't help but trail her eyes from the heels of their shoes, to their endless skinny black high-waist jeans as they walked in. Yang's eyes betrayed her, because she immediately got distracted by the girl's eyes who had beauty of summer and the warmth of the sun trapped in her eyes.

She leaned towards her desk with her legs planted onto the floor, as she watched the girl make her way towards the middle of the room. Noticeably her black hair fell behind her shoulders to her hips, which shimmered in the sunlight, complimenting her white V-neck zipped up blouse with the sleeves coming up 3/4 up her arms. And at the top of her head a simple black bow tied the outfit together elegantly. 

Yang blinked twice at her before tuning to the Professor who sipped loudly at his coffee mug. She could hear the students speaking in hushed whispers and the few boys, punching each other while ogling their eyes at her. Especially a blonde haired boy whose expression was painted all over his face. Yang chuckled at Sun for his admiariabilty. 

"I am Dr Oobleck, your teacher for English Literature. And you are?"" Oobleck chanted, before taking another sip of coffee. 

The girl softly smiled at him before greeting herself "Blake."

It was the softest voice Yang had ever heard. It was crisp, low and clear, that the whole class might've as well just fainted at the perfectness of her. Oobleck swished his coffee cup around while staring at Blake with squinted eyes. It was a cruel habit of his, to pressure the answer out of a student and luckily Blake's wits were quick; her eyes flicked back and fourth between the cup, and his spectacles, "Belladonna."

"Well Miss Belladonna," He sipped cheerfully, leaning back to his formal uptight posture. "I hope you have a nice stay here at Beacon. I must ask, has anyone showed you around the school yet? Showed you where your classes were?" 

"I think I can manage."

Oobleck does not take no for an answer. "You're too brave Miss Belladonna, which is what our world needs, but-! Our school has more mazes than the newspaper has to offer. How about a buddy to help you out?"

Blake just shrugged then turned to the class, as her warm ember sun-lit eyes fell on Yang, causing her heart to shrink. Yang was frozen, but felt more alive then ever because of the thumping noise of her heart beating louder than the bass of drums. The gaze only lasted a second before looking somewhere else, letting Yang breathe.

"Miss Xiao Long," Oobleck sipped motioning his coffee cup towards her, causing Yang's lungs to collapse on her yet again because Blake's attention was back on her. "You know English literature at the back of your hand, why don't you show Miss Belladonna around the school for a quick minute?" 

"But sir," Yang excused but Oobleck's spectacles fell down to the tip of his nose revealing his emerald eyes. She had met his green eyes a few times, and whenever it happened, everyone knew that all hell would break lose if he wasn't obeyed. And so she stood up, with her feet trailing over to Blake whose eyes never left her because of the tingling feeling at the back of her neck. When she passed her, Blake had this intoxicating smell of sweet vanilla and coconut, which made her wish that she walked a bit slower.

"Make sure you show her our music facilities!" Oobleck mentioned, while Yang walked Blake outside the classroom, who closed the door shortly after. 

"That's professor Oobleck for you." She sighed.

"Is he always like this?" She asked, her voice resembling much like a purring kitten up close. 

"Like a time-ticking bomb ready to go off? Yes." Yang said before turning towards her, finding a content look on her face. Yang puffed her cheeks out, feeling the heat emit from it. "So where to Miss Belladonna?" 

* * *

 

They started walking around the school, passing by all the classes that Blake had which were: Calculus Maths, English Literature, Chemistry, Physics, World History, and Government Studies. 

"So you're smart?" Yang asked, when they passed by Calculus Maths. 

"You could say that." 

"Why Chemistry?" Yang asked, when they passed by Chemistry.

"Why not?"

"Why Physics?" Yang asked, when they passed Physics.

"Cause, Cars."

"Why World History?" Yang asked when they passed World History.

"To learn about World History." 

"Why Government studies?" Yang finally asked when they passed government studies.

"To become President." 

Yang either chuckled or shook her head at the surprisingly snarky remarks the girl had to offer. Ironically, Yang had asked more questions then Blake did revealing that she was just as confident and as charming as Yang was, which she admired. 

The only classes that Yang and Blake had in common was Chemistry and English Literature and she sighed at the fact that she couldn't be as close to Blake as she wanted to. And so Yang planned the longest possible route to each class selfishly, for wanting to spend more time with the black haired girl.

"So, as you know the school is funded by the Schnee family, which explains how we get all the nice computers, newly renovated classrooms, and of course the second best stage Vale has to offer, the first being at Atlas." Yang acknowledged while walking backwards in front of her. 

"But this is a high school." Blake stated.

"Yes, glad you noticed that." Yang joked, causing Blake to roll her eyes.

"Knowing them, we would probably be indebted to them." She huffed.

_Oh feisty._

"But, the thing is Weiss Schnee attends this school, and they think they owe it to us to by accepting her."

They reached the door of the auditorium, and Yang entered it leaving the door open for Blake to walk through. The lights were dimmed, and a white spotlight focused on the centre of the stage. From what Blake could see through the darkness, the auditorium had been more like a theatre, where stage boxes were built into the walls with a balcony hanging just above them.

Yang pulled on Blake's sleeve, lowering her down on the seat next to her and even in the dark, she could feel how grand their auditorium was, based on the soft cushioned seat she was sitting on.

The curtains opened, revealing a silver haired girl, with a grey elegant dress, and white bolero with the hint of red underneath its collar. She wore a high pony tail on the side of her head, which tied together by a crown like hair-tie. Not a single baby hair was out of place. Loyalty was what screamed out about the silver-haired girl and Blake knew who it was.

"That's Weiss." Yang pointed out, and Blake nodded at her even though she knew. 

 

_Tale as old as time._

_True as it can be_

 

Weiss eyes were closed as she sung the song, and her face tilted towards the side revealing a scar on her eye.

"Some say she's related to Harry potter." Yang smirked.

"Of course you would think that."

 

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

 

The girl then opened her eyes, and looked into the spotlight daringly, as if it looked down on her. 

 

_Just a little change._

_Small to sa-_

Then a heavy thud on the balcony cut her off as the spotlight flicked up to the roof of the building hiding the silver haired girl in the darkness. Then another heavy thud landed, with a groan echoing through the auditorium. 

"Oh no." Yang mumbled, before running to the back of theatre to where the stairs lead to the balcony above, leaving Blake in her seat.

"Lights please," Weiss huffed, shaking her head towards the ground. The lights snapped open, revealing all the fancy colours of maroon and gold etched on every seat, carpet and wall. The boxes had maroon banisters hanging from its balcony, with a lion in the middle and the stage was much wider than she had expected. It was wide enough to have fit a 50m pool. This was child-play compared to the other school she went to.

Another groan echoed, and Weiss was mumbling to herself, shaking her head side to side. "This is the 4th time you've done this." 

"Sorryyyyyy." The voice wheezed from the balcony and Blake finally followed where Yang had left at the stairs. She turned then saw Yang lifting the stage spotlight which was crushing a red-haired girl. Yang moved it towards the side, away from both of them, then surveyed the red haired girl's face.

"Do it properly, or I'm getting Jaune!" Weiss shouted from the stage, catching Blake's attention from the balcony who saw Weiss slide of the stage to meet the person with the clipboard below. 

"Make sure you're taking care of yourself okay? These things are heavier than they look." Yang lectured sitting the girl up.

"I know, I know." The little girl slumped. "But what am I suppose to do if Weiss looks so pretty, and she's looking at me an-" She stops mid-sentence as her eyes landed on the black haired girl standing behind Yang. "Oh no." She cursed burying her face into her hands.

"Oh," Yang realising that Blake was standing behind them. "Ruby, this is Blake Belladonna. Blake this is Ruby Rose; my sister." 

Blake raised her hand out of instinct, and Ruby detached her hands from her face to shake Blake's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby frowned.

"And you." Blake replied, and saw that she was still miserable about the situation. "I won't tell. I promise."

"Thank you." Ruby nodded smiling happily at Blake who smiled back at her.

Blake was curious about Yang and Ruby being sisters, because of the way Yang's Blonde Hair had contrasted with Ruby's Black and Red Hair, and Ruby's Silver Eyes to Yang's Purple. And judging from their personalities, they were polar-opposites. She could ask, but she didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

"So what are you working on?" She asked.

"Beauty and the Beast, the Disney version" Ruby chirped animatedly.

"Oh, is that the one where the Uncle gets incarcerated because he steals a flower from the castle?" Yang questioned. 

"That's a funny way of putting it," Ruby chuckled, while Blake smirked. "but yeah that's what happened."

"Serves him right. Stealing is a crime." 

"He had his reasons." Blake reasoned. 

"And so does every murderer." Yang shot back. 

"True, but depending on the reasons, it can sometimes outweigh the crime."

"That's not how it works," Yang furrowed her eyebrows at her, and Blake was staring back at her with the same fury. It was overwhelming to say the least, and so Yang folded her arms at her. She wasn't gonna go down without a fight. "Name one person who got away with their crime?"

Yang smirked at her cockily, and Blake still staring at her answered "Jean Valjean." 

Yang unfolded her arms and gaped at her. Surprised at how fast she had come up with it, and Blake stared back at her anticipating for her next response. "But... he's not even a real person." 

"Neither is the Uncle." 

"Ooohhhhhoh hoh." Ruby whispered yelled.

"Well I mean, he didn't technically get away with his crime." Yang scoffed, feeling the argument slipping from her side. "He escaped which is different." 

Blake's lips curled smugly, "We both know that doesn't happen."

As much as Yang wanted to rebut back, Blake was right. The policemen who had arrested him had decided to free Jean Valjean due to his reasons of committing his crime. He became a better person, and helped people even though he was an escaped prisoner. After all, the crime he committed was stealing a loaf of bread to feed his starving nephew. 

"Whatever." Yang huffed, hearing the victorious small laugh from Blake, which echoed in her mind making butterflies that Yang didn't know exist in her stomach. It was sweet, and soft that she wondered what it would sound like if she made her laugh longer. 

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled from the stage. "What are you doing up there?"

Ruby made her way towards the balcony, and pointed at the spotlight which had fallen on her. "Nothing! Just fixing up some technical difficulties."

"I guess we should stop Yanging around." Yang whispered to Blake over Ruby's voice. Ruby turned to Yang while Weiss was still yelling at her, and gave her a thumbs up, as Yang and Blake slipped away unnoticed. As soon as the door closed behind them, the bell rung ending first period.

"Did you get my joke? Yanging around?" Yang nudged playfully on her arm.

"Yea, it was funny." Blake nodded.

"Well why aren't you laughing?"

And Blake simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Cause it Weissn't good enough." 

Yang bursted out laughing obnoxiously.

* * *

Their adventure had ended the moment Yang sent Blake to Government Studies. The synchronicity of their conversation could be compared to best-friends who have known each other for ages, because Blake, although quiet and introverted had Yang who was outgoing and extroverted. It jumped back and fourth, with Yang finding out Blake's love for Tuna, and Blake finding out Yang's love for mechanics.

If curiosity was a habit, it would be one of Blake's dirtiest, because she couldn't help but notice Yang's Black and Yellow letterman jacket with yellow stripes along it's sleeves, and the badge of a faded lion on her chest with 'Branwen.' written in cursive below it. She thirsted for the feeling of the fabric of badge on her fingertips, and thirsted for the knowledge of why 'Branwen' was on it, because nothing about her name related to Branwen. What's worse was that she wondered how Yang embodied much of a Lion's.

Yang inhaled deeply making the ribbon on Blake's head stiffen and she turned away quickly scared that her thoughts may have been too loud. "Government studies? You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"That's the spirit." Yang grinned at her, which was returned by a softer smile. Blake eyes fell to her shoes, and Yang's cheeks slowly burned up.

_Keep you're composure Yang._

"I... ah,"

_Good try._

"I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Yang looked at her, while Blake looked back at her nervously.

"Sure." She said, before turning her heel into her classroom.

From what Yang could see, the class was filled with posters of democratic leaders preaching their beliefs and saw that Blake had taken her seat two rows away from the teacher closest to the window. It wasn't that she didn't think that Blake was capable of sitting, instead she felt drawn to her like a magnet and stayed longer then she had intended too. The bell rung and she left with a skip in her step, to her next class. 

* * *

 Lunch had come around, and Yang was sitting in the middle of the cafeteria eyeing at all the doorways.

"Yang you shouldn't play with your food like that." Ruby said narrowing her eyes at her and Yang responded by nodding and continuing to poke at her potato salad.

Ruby sighed at her. "Oh hey Jaune."

"Hey Ruby," The blonde waved taking a seat next to Ruby who was eating her sandwich. "What's gotten into her?" He asked, looking at all the places Yang had looked after.

"I thin she's looking fer the mew girl." Ruby said through her muffled. "Fwake I wfhink?"

"Fwake?" Jaune questioned. 

Ruby swallowed her sandwich, "No Blakeee. Like Cake, but with a B. And an L"

Jaune 'ohhed', "Oohhh, that girl with the black ribbon. On that note I think Blake got into bad terms with Weiss." Yang stopped looking at doors and instead ducked down to listen to Jaune. "Something about Fanus's having bad blood with Schnees." 

"See I knew you're girlfriend was the devil." Yang teased Ruby interrupting Jaune's story. 

"She is not the devil." Ruby defended. "She's actually nicer than you think."

"Are you hearing this Jaune?" 

"Loud and clear." Jaune nodded folding his arms. Yang's eyes lit up when Blake entered the room with a book in hand. Yang waved both of her hands at her, catching not only her attention but the attention of the cafeteria.

She tip-toed towards her, "You look like a plane trafficker." She mumbled setting her bag down next to Yang.

"Hmm, I don't know depends if you're admitting you're a plane." Yang joked with the biggest grin on her face, and Blake just rolled her eyes at her.

Lunch had began quietly with Yang introducing Jaune to Blake, which surprisingly was an easier exchange than what she had thought. However that was just the beginning. 

"Pyrrha, Blake. Blake, Pyrrha."

"Hello!" The red haired girl called, and Yang turned her back before letting the two of them fall into a conversation. The next contenders was the captain of the softball team Coco, then Cardin the car geek, then Nora the football prodigy with her best-friend Ren also a football prodigy and so on. The only people that had caught Yang's attention, was Blake's interest in Velvet and Sun Wukong.

"The librarian told me, that we're, in the midst of a bookworm." Velvet beamed with two chunky books wedged into her side.

Blake laughed softly, and Yang ears heated up. "I haven't been a called a Bookworm in awhile. It's got a nice ring to it."

"Well the term 'bookworm' used to be the standard of what we were called, but now society have labelled us another name and that's 'Nerds,' " Velvet admitted cringing at the word, causing the books from her side to slip to which she fixed quickly. "Well I have to get going, the book army is waiting for me. If you wanna join the bookclub, we have book reviews every Wednesday night, and book swaps every Friday nights for the weekends. Just letting you know." 

"Don't worry I'll be there." Blake confirmed without a second thought.

"Great! We'll see you then, and Yang if you still have time, you'll always be welcome." Velvet added before dashing off.

Blake turned to Yang with a smirk on her face. "Why the Bookclub?" Blake mocked and Yang couldn't help but crack a smile. 

"Why not?" Yang winked, continuing to munch on her potato salad.

Blake turned back to her food but was distracted when Ruby and Jaune whispered to her "Major Booknerd." in unison. She chuckled at the comment, and Yang glared daggers at both of them who overhead what they said. 

"Blake, right?" A voice said behind her, causing Blake to look over her shoulder.

It was the Blonde boy from English Literature. He had worn his button up shirt with such uniqueness that Blake questioned how'd he not get a uniform strike for it. Nonetheless she couldn't help but stare at the unavoidable toned packed abs. His collar were flicked up, and his sleeves folded to reveal muscled biceps. His hair was dishevelled in so many directions, but came together in a neat touch as it somehow fell into place. His notably finishing touch was his pendant, which resembled the sun.

"That's me." Blake confirmed, turning her full body towards him out of respect. 

"I'm Sun. Wukong." He grinned, holding out his hand towards her while Blake grinned back, shaking his hand. In her peripheral vision, she could see Yang looking between the two of them, with a content look on her face. She couldn't help but think that both of them resembled each other.

"Xiao Long." He turned, narrowing his eyes at her. 

"Sun." She bit back narrowing her eyes back at him. They glared at each other, while Blake look between them cautiously. The room went quiet, and she could see everyone had stopped eating their food to look at them. It was an intense glare, the one Blake knew all too well. The teachers who supervised the cafeteria folded their arms at the duo, ready to rip the them apart from each other if they were going to fight. "Ready for round 2?" Yang asked standing up from her seat, their eyes now levelled with each other. 

 _Round two?_  Blake thought feeling her heart pounding in her chest. How could this happen? She should've known that Yang had hated Sun. She should've known this, but now it was too late to go back. 

"Round 2?" Sun sneered at her, flexing his fingers out then stretching his neck side to side with a crack. "We already know who's gonna win."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Yang fired back.

Sun cracked a grin then whispered, "You won right?"

"Smashed them." Yang smirked, and Blake clearly dumbfounded furrowed her eyes at both of them.

"Then this calls for another Party!" Sun cheered, carrying Yang up in his arms.

The whole cafeteria erupted in a loud cheer. People we're standing on tables, jumping on chairs, and before she knew it the crowd had swallowed them up with Yang currently wheezing at the sudden air which left her lungs when Sun carried her. The teachers we're yelling and shouting for students to get down, but Blake couldn't care less. She was smiling at the both of them, at the energy they were creating for the school. "Party at my house, everyone! Tonight! You know the drill!" Sun shouted. 

With luck, the bell rung, and Ruby threw Yang's bag to her and Yang caught readily. Blake couldn't tell if Sun or the crowd was carrying Yang out the cafeteria at this point, but she could see that Yang was floating away by the sea of hands. 

"Sorry we took you're company away! Desperate times calls for desperate measures!" Sun yelled from the crowd. 

"I'll see you in class!" Yang shouted swerving towards Blake. 

"We don't have a class together!"

"Then I'll just see you at the party! Don't leave me waiting." Yang winked before disappearing behind the door. 

Blake blushed at the comment leaving herself, Ruby and Jaune at the table. 

"What just happened?" Weiss asked, sitting at her own table at the side of the cafeteria. Alone.

* * *

The flies on the lampost and the bounce of her basketball echoed in the night. She was alone. Alone with her thoughts. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the scholarship had tipped her off her game. She took her spot on the 3 point line, keeping her eye on the target as she wiped the sweat of her brow. Then she launched herself forward dribbling into a lay up, finished with an underarm, which hit high above the headboard, and fell to the side of the net.

This wasn't a first she missed but the more she did the more she got aggravated and reckless . Basketball was simply the joy of her life, keeping the thoughts of the future at bay, but now it was everything but that. Instead it was weapon robbing her of her sanity and it stood as a reminder between becoming a train-wreck and becoming everyone aspired to be.

Catching up with the ball which was rolling away. She picked it up then eyed her target. She lifted the basketball above her head again and let it fly out of her hands which landed perfectly inside of the net. She sighed in relief, then checked her phone in her pocket which read 7:41pm, and a text message from Sun.

"Oi you're friend Blake is here."  

Yang quickly gathered up her stuff, sending Sun a quick message "I'm on my way."

She shoved her phone back into her pocket, and headed towards the door leading her out into the hallway which was dimly lit by the moon in the sky.

That's until a heavy slam echoed in the hallways, along with the pattering of the floors which deafened into a mute. Yang froze in her spot instinctively holding her fists up. She was the only one allowed in the building after dark. It could've been amateur freshmen who vandalised the school, but it didn't stop Yang from walking quietly and cautiously towards where the sound came from. 

 _This how a Blonde dies in every movie._ Yang thought and instead of the idea scaring her she chuckled at it.

The double doors of the auditorium were suspiciously open, inviting her in like every school play she had attended her but this time it made her hesitant because it felt though something more dangerous lie behind the door. 

She could leave now, and tell everyone about the ghost of Beacon Highschool secretly inviting her inside to invest herself in the arts, but she couldn't run or even joke about it. Not until she gets rid of the gut feeling telling her that something was obviously wrong.

She took a deep breath, the oxygen in her lungs telling her that she was alive and breathing, which was enough will-power to make her walk towards it. Inside she saw the endless rows of red chairs leading into a swallowing pitch black darkness. She picked her phone from her pocket, and lit the theatre with the flash of her light. 

_IT. IT. IT. IT. IT. IT. IT_

There couldn't be a worse more possible thought. 

_Is this what Georgie saw when he got dragged down the sewers? Stop it Yang._

With each step she took towards the power box which was a fair few metres away, was doing her head in as the soundproof walls were masking the natural noises of the outside out. It didn't help that there was a high-pitch screeching in her ear making her even more uneasy. Finally she found the lever and pulled it down to illuminate the grand auditorium and her eyes widened at the sight of it; being lost for words. 

Out of all the functioning lights of the place, only one had worked perfectly while the rest flickered violently. Curtains on the stage were slit open, and some parts of it we're dangling, clinging onto the last piece of fabric from tearing itself apart. Chairs closer to the stage were toppled over and ripped from the carpet which it was drilled into. While others were cornered into a mountain of destroyed chairs, that had its cushions ripped from them and pulled apart. The stage boxes with the school banisters had differentiating thick white coats of spray paint dripping from each of them. And one of them had made it look like the lion on it was vomiting white paint. When Yang walked closer to the stage, on the precious white backdrop of the stage she saw black writing in bold.

**'Beacon will fall.'**

She took her phone from her pocket, not caring about the messages that popped up on her screen, and took a photo of the mess, before shoving it back into her pocket.

_Beacon will fall? Who could've done this?_

She stood there for moment not knowing what to do. She couldn't couldn't believe that someone could do this, let alone effortlessly pull the auditorium apart. There was a creak on the stage, and Yang broke into a run dashing carelessly towards the sound.

"Who's there?!" Yang shouted hearing the sound of shuffling feet echoing from backstage. The platform of the stage was growing bigger, and Yang dug her feet into the ground then pushed herself up of from it. The platform caught her with a thud, causing Yang to lose speed. The sound of the backdoor opening directed Yang towards the sound, to where she saw the door open briefly then slam shut. 

"HEY!" She growled, shooting her hand towards the handle which was locked, locking her inside. Then she shoved her shoulder into the door, which also didn't budge. She groaned at the impact, and huffed angrily knowing that she had failed. But something caught her, something which was wedged between the door and the wall.

 _A black ribbon?_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if it took too long to get the plot going, bu I wanted to set some foundations of friendships and other stuff. 
> 
> I love writing about Sun! Although I ship Bumbleebee, I can't deny how awesome he is.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a Kudos, or a comment about how interesting this story is so I don't lose motivation!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I love foreshadowing! 
> 
> The song mentioned in this chapter is acknowledged at the End notes!

Although Sun's house was twice the size of a normal one with his pool, triple garage and double story house. To have this many people in it could be compared to sardines in a tin can. The smell of liquor and sweat wafted throughout the tightly packed house, and the pounding of the bass shook it at the beat of the song. Yang struggled to get through as a drink in her face would appear if she turned left, or a couple sucking face would be out on her right. It was easy to get swept up in the moment, but she couldn't, not after tonight and so she clutched onto the black ribbon in her hand, and shoved it deeper into her pocket. 

Walking into the heart of the party where the music was coming from, she descended a set of spiralling stairs opening up into the dining room. It was here where the entertainment was. At the corner a large tv set, was in the corner with partiers yelling profanity at their opponent, while others chilled at the 'shot bar' in the kitchen, which had a variety of colourful alcoholic beverages. The dining room was connected to a large glass wall, which not only had the view of Sun and other people bomb-diving into the pool, but a basic view of a mountain range at the back.

It was here where Yang knew she'd find her. Especially at the beginning of the night.

At the centre of attention with a ping-pong ball in her hand; Ruby stuck out her tongue, her silver eyes set on the red cup closest to her on the other side. The orange bulb rolled out of her fingers and over the table, landing into the cup with a splash. Yang clapped - clearly impressed by the shot, as cheers resonated praising the small oompa-loompa senior.

Ruby chanted demonically at her foe "Skull, skull, skull." causing Jaune to hesitantly look at the brown murk in it. He titled the cup into his mouth swallowing its toxic content, and the cheers for Ruby stopped when he set the cup down.

"Look guys I'm alrig-" Jaune's gagged with hands immediately shooting over his mouth, as he sprinted away from the game. 

Yang chuckled then tapped on Ruby's shoulder, causing her to turn groggily. "YANG!" Ruby shouted with her usual charisma opening her arms, to clutch onto Yang. "Did you see me win?! Did you see me win?!" 

"Yes I was right here."

"Good cause this was my first win, can you believe that?" Yang couldn't believe it, cause Ruby could never win at beer pong. On Jaune's side, 3 cups were left standing, and on Ruby's side only 1 was left standing. Of course she would win by a slim chance.

"I believe you." Yang nodded at her only causing Ruby to hug her tighter. Ruby was the first person that she thought of to tell, but when she saw her happy grin plastered across her face she thought otherwise and sighed hopelessly. She looked over to where a white haired girl was sitting on the couch surrounded by boys who were trying to talk to her, and smirked. 

"Are you drunk?" Yang asked swerving Ruby on her arm who giggled at the gesture. 

_Jesus what a lightweight._

"Yes I am a 'drunk'." Ruby snorted. 

Yang made a mental note not to bring Ruby home while she was like this. "You think you can take of yourself?" 

"Nope." Ruby replied with a pop. “That’s why I have you!”

"Not for tonight," Yang said truthfully, then surveyed the room which caught the attention of the red haired girl. "I need to talk to someone.”

“Ooh you gonna talk to Blake again?” Ruby smirked, causing Yang to blush at how genuine she made it sound.  

“Maybe. So I need you to stay with someone.”

“Sure whatever you say Pablo. Lead the way!” Ruby saluted. 

By the arm, Yang dragged her hanging sister over to the couch, and the boys dispersed at the sight of the Blonde, making room for Ruby to sit next to Weiss. The silver haired girl had her eye-lids half shut and her usual annoyed looking frown, but had only taken one second for it to change to a horrified one with her eyes pulping out of her skull and her mouth gaping wide open when she saw the mess that is Ruby.

"Hello Weiss, I'mmmmm Ruby, wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies?" Ruby slumped, ripping herself from Yang and onto Weiss's shoulder. Weiss's blue eyes snapped between the two of them, and huffed angrily at Ruby who was wrapping her arm around Weiss's. After all this wasn't the first time this has happened. 

"Take care of her again will ya?" Yang pleaded. 

"Ugh again?”

"Look at her. She can barely walk" Yang pointed to Ruby eye's which were already shuttered shut. “Or stay awake apparently.”

"What a light-weight." Weiss muttered, using a finger to push Ruby's head off her shoulder to which slumped back down on the same spot causing her to roll her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" 

"Fine," She sighed hesitantly. "but Ruby can’t ever know this happened." Weiss told folding her arms at her before Yang turned around.

“Trust me she never does!” Yang shouted over the music, which made Weiss paranoid whether Ruby had heard it or not. 

She wanted to tell her what had happened, but she knew how easy it was to light a fuse. Weiss had already had enough on her plate, and she could tell the day both of them entered high-school in freshmen year. School event after school event, Weiss Schnee's name would always be the prime attention of the arts and now with the 'Beauty and Beast' production under fire, it would only get worse for her. 

Besides what could Weiss do tonight if she told her? What could she fix in the span of the next few hours till school starts? Yang was the only one who knew about this, and she needed to fix this.

* * *

 Ironically the last person that she had thought of to tell -  who was on her mind the whole day, was Blake. She drew the conclusion that the Black ribbon couldn't have possibly been hers since she was at the party when it happened, but that reason was not enough to stop the doubts nagging at the back of her head.

Nevertheless, she found the girl with her back against the wall and a cup in her hand. She wore a striped black crop top with an oversized parka that had brown fur on the front of its hood. Her black stockings hugged her legs, and her iconic Doc Martin boots we're replaced with brown Timberlands. Yang would be lying, if she said she didn't look at the bow at the top of her head, didn't look like the bow she had on this morning. It looked smaller.

The thought fled her mind when Blake caught the sight of her, causing Yang to freeze in her spot. The air in her lungs had betrayed her, leaving her with nothing more than a ‘wow’ to leave her lips.

_Compsure._

Yang walked over towards her, as her eyes were still glued onto Blake who suddenly had her bow move with the direction of the wind? And Yang eyed it curiously yet again, but when she came closer to her, the ember eyes who were staring at her had entranced her instead.

"Sooooooo?" Yang asked stopping in front of her while Blake played with the edge of her cup.

_Something happened at school. Beacon is in danger._

Her mouth was as dry as a desert, and to make matters worse she was distracted by the tingling feeling in her fingers urging her to brush the hair away from Blake's face to the tuck the strands behind her ear.

And so she chewed the inside of her gums, and rubbed at the back of her neck to shoo the tingling feeling away. "Quite a party huh?" Hoping for a response from her, but Blake eyes continued to look at her curiously - 

_like a cat_

Then she cleared her throat, avoiding the look Blake was giving her which made her flush. "I-Is there something on my face?"

_Maybe she knows._

She stopped rubbing the back of her head, feeling the black ribbon in her pocket weigh heavier than before. She dug her hand into the pocket hastily and the movement didn't go unnoticed because Blake looked back to her cup and sipped from it. "I thought there was a fly." Blake lied, her voice bouncing out from the inside of her cup.

"A fly?" Yang hummed out of disbelief, then shifted to stand next to Blake. "Didn’t know a fly could be that entertaining." 

_I can't tell her. Not like this._

Blake felt Yang’s shoulder brush hers causing her to pinch the edge of her cup a few times. "Was there something on my face too?" Blake asked boldly making Yang's heart beat out of her chest. She hated the way Blake kept flipping the tables.

Yang was an open book, and Blake would probably notice sooner or later that something was wrong. So Yang looked at the first thing to distract her from the thought. "Well I was just surprised that you'd be drinking."

Blake looked up to her due to Yang's height being a slightly bit taller than her. "Hmm, I didn't picture you to be the judgemental type." 

"I'm not!" Yang excused, and Blake just nodded slowly knowing that Yang was never the judgmental type. "I-I just... I thought you looked lonely over here." 

Blake smiled at the way Yang hadn't taken her tease as easily as she should have, and admired the way Yang's caring nature saved her from labelling her 'judgemental.' She then hid her cup by bringing it towards her lips again which was empty. "My Hero." She mumbled. 

"Seriously do you drink though?" Yang eyed the girl sipping on the cup. 

"Only a little bit."

"And how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Not enough to get me drunk." 

"Well that's because you keep sipping from an empty cup." Yang pointed, taking Blake's cup which didn't seem to have any sign of any liquid. "That's quite a show you put on then. You could've fooled me." giving the cup back to her. "Have you never gotten drunk before?"

"Is there any need to?" 

"Well, no, but don't you think it's worth a 'shot'." Yang nudged her shoulder playfully, and Blake looked at the girl seeing the play-fullness in her eyes.

"Yang, no." 

"Get it? Cause 'shot' like a vodka 'shot.'" Yang reasoned with her, pushing herself off the wall to stand in front of Blake, but Blake just walked away from her heading towards the 'shot bar', with a giddy Yang. "Does that mean you're doing one?"

For now they just needed to be teenagers, Yang told herself. It was a careless decision on her part, but what could Blake do if she told her? She would be the same as Weiss, except Weiss was the more reasonable to tell then Blake. 

Their red cups were now filled with the transparent vodka substance. Yang gave it a sniff, and gagged at the smell reminding her of the last time she got drunk with Sun. Which did not end well. Blake however was unfazed and just swirled it around the cup. 

"Scared?" Yang asked, feeling the back of her mouth go dry.

"Not really." Blake replied bravely chugging the drink without a second thought. Then wiped her mouth with her palm, and smirked and her seemingly unfazed.

Yang gaped her mouth at her "I thought you said you never got drunk." she said downing her own which made her cough at the burning at the back of her throat.

"I haven't. I've just been tipsy." Blake chuckled at Yang before pouring herself another drink, then chugging it. "Besides, you don't look like much of a challenge to me." 

"You wanna bet?" Yang challenged chugging her second drink of the night. 

"Don't play a game you can't win." Blake warned, drinking her third.

Yang narrowed her eyes at her, and levelled her cup to Blake's face "Well Blake, be ready to get you're mind blown." 

* * *

Drink after drink, the girls continued to smack talk each other while the kick of the Vodka burned harsher at the back of their throat as their shots became more than the standard. It punished them; creating a fire in their chests, and a tumour of nausea if they moved their heads even in the slightest inch.

Standing up straight was becoming more difficult by the second, making the distance between them ever so smaller. It was at the point where both of them were relying on each other to keep the other up.

Yang was intoxicated, and too drunk to care about the way her body turned to fully face Blake. She kept getting caught in the girl’s ember eyes, her vanilla coconut smell, and her soft touch which was fumbling with the crinkles of her sleeve. And Blake who was less intoxicated then Yang, was more fortunate because the only thing she was struggling with was keeping her mouth from saying the things that shouldn't be said.

Blake downed her 7th shot of the night then attached her fingers back onto Yang's sleeve. "Is this weird?" 

Yang eyes we're half shut but blinked open at the sound of Blake's voice. She hummed. "Nope. Not in the slightest." 

She had only met the blonde this morning, and now here she was eye to eye with her and drunk out of her mind. She didn't even know that much about her and for all she knows, she could only be just getting attached because it was her drink talking. 

Blake looked away from her for the first time tonight, and it felt like the wrongest thing in the world. And she took another shot, making her one ahead of Yang who hadn't bothered to pour herself another drink.

"I need to tell you something. In private." Yang slurred taking a hold of Blake's hand.

Before she could protest, Yang was already taking her up the stairs and away from the party. They passed by duos who were talking to each other, more closer than usual. Their lips hovering so close to each other that they could've been breathing in the same air.

The rooms down the hallways we're closed, and the bass of the song playing was reduced into a loud muffle. At the end of the hallway there was an open door, which Yang was now leading Blake through swiftly.

Blake was already bouncing with all the excuses to keep her away from what she assumed was going to happen inside. But she got distracted at the touch of Yang's hand over hers which felt calloused and firm, yet soft and smooth.

They arrived inside quietly and the touch Blake was yearning for disappeared. "This is Sun's Room by the way, he doesn't let anyone in here." Yang said from the window sill she was trying to open weakly.

His room was everything that she had imagined a boy's room to be. Well, what a punk-boy's room would look like. His Queen-size bed had laid in the middle of the room, with a tv propped up on the wall in front of it. And his black drum-kit laid at the corner of the room, with posters of 'Queen' and 'Fall Out Boy' behind it.

She was impressed with the lack of clothing left on the floor or anywhere really and admired the way he kept his room clean. From the candle on his desk propped with anime figures, his room smelt of the fresh ocean which made her nostalgic.

"Am I allowed in here?" Blake asked, a part of her relieved to know that she had misjudged the situation. Then her eyes widened at the sight of Yang who was sitting at the edge of the window sill.

"Probably not, but hey, you're an exception." Her arm reached for something on top of the roof, then she slowly slid herself up disappearing onto the roof. Even with Yang drunk, the girl could control the way she moved impressively.

A hand hung out from the top and Yang's voice echoed back into the room "Are you coming or what?" and Blake took it without a second thought. She pulled Blake up, who took a seat next to Yang, after she did.

"This is beautiful." Blake breathed, looking at the full moon which was looking down on them. 

Its moonlight was creating a blanket of silhouettes shadows on all the other houses in the neighbourhood and in the distance, Blake could see the extent of the mountain ranges which had appeared to be a never-ending horizon. Quiet was what the roof sounded like, that she could hear the wind whipping in her ears making the music below reduce to nothing but small bass pounds.

She turned to Yang to see her eyes shut and her arms resting at the back of her head. "There's still a party down there." Blake laid back tuning and tuning out to the music below as she admired the stars twinkling in the sky.

"Shhhhh," Yang shushed, letting her legs hang of the roof. "I'm just resting my eyes."

"Well, what if you fall?" 

"Then I fall." Yang chuckled, and Blake just shook her head at her letting her own legs hang over the roof. 

"You said you needed to tell me something."

"Did I?"

_Okay so Yang is a new kind of drunk._

Blake shook her head at her and laid down next to her letting her fall asleep. The sound in the party started to fade out, and the shouting had dissipated as if the party never existed.  Blake however was still awake and watched the moon float to the other-side of the night sky.

It was 2:46am, and the wind was harsher than ever. Chills crept through up her green vest, causing her to curl up and stare at Yang who was still sound asleep, and content. However something caught Blake's eye, which stuck out like a sore thumb, because as the wind blew over them. Hidden in Yang's pocket was something whipping outwards as if it was trying to get out, and it was a black ribbon. Her black ribbon.

She stiffened at the sight, then reached for it cautiously. Yang stirred and Blake stopped as Yang turned to her side trapping the ribbon between the roof and her body. Blake took a deep breathe and for the second time reached for it. Successfully grasping it before pulling on it, which slid out of her pocket swiftly. She let out a satisfied sighed with the silk like string in her hands finally.

"Did you do it?" She murmured weakly, making Blake's ears perk up from underneath her bow. Yang hadn't moved from her position, so Blake couldn't tell if it was the alcohol still in her system or if she wa-

All of a sudden Blake felt hostile and alert. She stood up, and climbed down to the window sill where she came in, leaving Yang on the roof. Minutes passed by once the girl left, and Yang nauseously reached for her pocket where the ribbon was the whole night to which she felt was empty. She hummed confusedly then sat up feeling a ton of bricks hit her over the head causing her to groan and lie back down.

_This is the last time I'm going to this roof drunk. I could've fallen._

* * *

The morning of the party: Yang woke up in Sun's bed drooling over his white pillow, Jaune passed out halfway up the spiralling stairs and Sun sleeping snuggly outside on the floor. When Yang checked her phone, she had notifications from Ruby, texting her from what she assumed was later throughout the night. 'When is hometime?', 'Call me text me if you wanna reach me,', 'Yang, I'm on the couch if you can't find me.' 

She doubled checked again, hoping from a message from Blake, then realised after looking at her phone for too long. 

_I don't even have her phone number._

She sighed it off, knowing that it was the least of her problems at the moment.

Walking down the stairs, she checked the couch as Ruby had texted then smiled at her little sister who had wrapped her arms around the silver haired girl -  a small grin curled on her face. Weiss, however looked twice as comfortable, as her face was nuzzled into Ruby's neck while her hands were resting on top of her chest. They were breathing together soundly, that Yang wouldn't dare wake them up. Instead she opened up her camera app, snapping a photo of them together to use it for the further future.

School was within the next few minutes, and so being the motherly and elderly figure of the others, she connected her phone to the speaker, which was three times the size of her.

Before doing anything else, Yang gave them one final chance by the whistling birds outside to wake up, but seeing as none of them moved. She slid the volume bar to the far end, and licked her lips mischievously.

"No regrets!" She shouted pressing on the play button.

**BLACK AND YELLOW, BLACK AND YELLOW, BLACK AND YELLOW, BLACK YELLOW.**

The beat drops, and the whole house shook causing Weiss to fall off Ruby, Ruby to fall of the couch, Jaune tumbling down the stairs and Sun to run over to Yang only resulting him to run into the glass door. 

**YEAH, UH HUH, YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS.**

**EVERYTHING I DO, I DO IT BIG.**

* * *

 Luckily they all managed to arrive at school on time, using Weiss's limousine. Jaune, Sun, Ruby and Weiss cleaned up nicely, despite the eye-bags which couldn't be helped. Sun leant Jaune some of his clothes, and Weiss leant some of Ruby her clothes. As gross as it may sound, Yang just wore her letterman jacket. 

They opened the doors in unison, expecting students to congratulate Sun for the party but instead the hallways we're deserted and was nothing but a ghost town. A tumbleweed might've as well just toured around the school while they were at it. 

"I'm pretty sure, we were the only ones left in the house." Sun gulped. 

"Did you double check?" Jaune asked looking at Sun who was nodding back at him. 

"No you dolts, everyone's in class!" She argued, checking her watch, causing them all to dash towards their first class.

Yang ran to her chemistry classroom and came to a skidding stop preparing for the look of an angry teacher, classmates smiling at her for her lateness and Blake rolling her eyes at her when she came in. But instead of the relishing moment of welcome, what she saw was an empty classroom. The sound of the 'Kim Possible' notification vibrated in her back pocket and she reached for it only to see Ruby's short text message with ominous capital letters.

_Come to the Auditorium._

Wherever the school was, they were here, crowded up at the entrance of the auditorium. Amongst the crowd, phones with flashes hovered in the air, while others stood on their tippy toes to see what Yang had feared she would never see again. And to her horror everything was the same from how it was left last night. 

If the chatter wasn't loud outside, it was even louder inside because of the way the auditorium easily trapped the noise.  Ozpin who was standing at the middle of the stage, was talking to students closer to the stage, and even then Yang couldn't hear him cause of the noise that would just drown him out. Students filled the stage boxes and had the school banisters in their hands; trying to pick out the dry spray paint off with their fingers while others dismantled the mountains of chairs one by one. 

"Who could do this?" A girl said beside her to her friend who shrugged at her. 

"Freshmens. I outta teach them a lesson I tell ya." A boy said punching his fist into his hands in front of her. 

"Children please." Ozpin spoke.

"Beacon will fall?" 

"What do you think that means?"

"This can't be happening. Someone has to fix it right? Someone has too."

"Of course someone is going to fix it you idiot. It's the Schness's who always helps us."

A heavy bang echoed in the auditorium, followed by another one which caused the students to turn over to the wrecked stage. It was followed by one more bang seizing the conversation of the school, and attracting the attention towards the stage where Ozpin stood.

He eyed the group before adjusting his spectacles and laid his black staff to rest on the stage. 

 **"Beacon will not fall."** Ozpin declared his voice echoing clearly around, which didn't seem to convince the students who were as fearful as Yang. "I'll say it again. Beacon will not fall."

He looked at light which was flickering from the roof then started to take a leisurely pace around of what was left.

"The auditorium is no doubt in it's worse condition that we've seen yet, but to you students of Beacon, can tell that this is much more than destruction towards school property. I cannot fathom what type of person; or group thought they could've achieved from vandalising our school facilities. Of course we'll find out the perpetrators, but for now we need figure out the stance we take as a cohort. I believe without a doubt of the controversy that will spread amongst us. Gossip, rumours, conspiracies which none are true, but what I know is that one of us will try to seek the truths for ourselves, and some will even look for a scapegoat."

_Did you do it?_

Yang felt a pang of guilt at the words etched into her mind. She had forgotten the context in which she used it in, but remembered Blake being with her when she said it. Her eyes scanned the place for any sign of Blake's black bow popping out from the crowd, but stopped when Ozpin started talking again.

"I can assure you that doing that will do more harm than good. The only good that we can do for the moment, is to keep ourselves together... Beacon has been through some rough patches, and this," Ozpin said pointing at the message with his staff. "Will not change us. We are the Beacon Lions do not forget that; we are strong and proud. And whoever did this will get it coming, and they will hear us roar."

Yang shoved her hands in her pockets feeling a bit more relieved than how she'd felt before. 

_Did you do it?_

The words taunted her. It was her voice asking a question, but she didn't know who she was asking. Rewinding back to the party, she could hear herself talking and all the thoughts she thought of before she got drunk. 

_It can't be Blake. She was at the Party._

_You could've fooled me._

_No that was the drinking game._

_Ruby got drunk, Jaune was on the stairs._

_Why is this so hard to remember?_

The crowd was starting to clear up, and at the front she could see Weiss slouched down with her face glued onto the ground. Ruby was comforting her with a hand over her shoulder, and Ozpin walked over to them no doubt to comfort the two of them. However next to them Blake was looking around the room with a face that Yang could only see as sympathetic. Ember eyes met Lilac's, and that's when Yang knew something was wrong.

_Did she do it?_

* * *

"So, for the next half- hour I want you guys to run these drills." Yang said eyeing the group in front of her with a basketball in one hand. "And make sure, you guys get a firmer stance when you're making a shot" she bended closer to the ground, and took a shot from where she stood on the three point line. "And if you guys don't have time, pass it to the team-mate behind you who'll travel the ball around the court to seperate the other team. Now let's get to it." She finalised by clapping her hands together separating the team into 2 equal groups of offence and defence. 

This was the only way Yang could get her mind of the auditorium, and she needed to focus at the light at the end of the tunnel rather than look back. It was her problem yes, but Ozpin had been right, she was just looking for scapegoat because she had failed to bring the person last night to justice. 

"Penny hands up remember." Yang informed raising her hands at Penny who copied her after.

"Thank you friend!" 

Yang was walking on the side-line of the court more rigorously now and the team-mates noticed this at the corner of their eyes, which made them put in twice the effort. But this didn't help, because Yang still reached for her pocket which had nothing in it, a sign that she still wasn't over it as much as told herself. 

"Blake, I thought you said you were done with them."

_Blake?_

She turned around trying to tune into the conversation outside but a skid screeched in her ear making her slam her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes back up again she saw familiar messy blonde locks disappear behind the door.

_Blake and Sun?_

"Keep up the work. I'm just gonna get a drink." Yang clapped as they continued their drills. She jogged over then peaked her head out of the door to look for the two and instead heard a door slam, which sounded all too familiar. 

She tip-toed down the hallway and heard "I promise you I did." from the other-side door, she was in front of.

She put her ear against the door, listening intently to what she assumed was Blake and Sun inside. "Then tell me you didn't do that. Blake... look me in the eye and say it."

Her fist clenched in her hand while Yang was anticipating for Blake to tell Sun that she didn't do it. But instead was the latter, because the words that were suppose to leave Blake's mouth didn't.

Yang's breath hitched, causing her mind to go blank. The fears which she originally stuffed at the back of her mind resurfacing to make her feel a whiplash of feelings: Anger, disbelief, and sadness. She couldn't feel her feet, nor did she feel like her soul was in her body.

She had to move away from the door before the stone floor would swallow her up. Because she couldn't listen to it any longer. As she slowly backed away from the door, the last thing she heard from the conversation was Sun's voice. 

"You're scared of the Whitefang aren't you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Black and Yellow - Wiz Khalifa. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, just as much as I did. 
> 
> Just letting you readers know that I will be posting weekly from Monday (Australian time to me), because it's not just about me having exams coming up, but more because for you guys who don't deserve a half assed chapter with horrible editorial errors (which is what I noticed from Chapter 1). 
> 
> Chapter 3 is on the way and i'm currently writing it so please stay tuned, leave a kudos, a comment, or a favourite. Everything you do is appreciated, and it also helps me stay motivated with writing this awesome story.
> 
> Thank you again you awesome people! Stay safe and eat you're vegetables :DDDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO! FINISHED !

It was a few days after Ozpin's endearing speech about not getting involved, and Yang couldn't help but go against it not after what happened with Sun and Blake. She respected Ozpin, but she wasn't the type of person to sit on the sidelines; she was the type person that got caught in the cross fire and it left a nasty taste in her mouth.

Ever since she eavesdropped on the two, Yang had been researching about anything and everything about the 'White Fang.' And yet nothing seemed to pop up which didn't surprise her at all.

The day after the incident, police cars were already lined up outside the school. Bringing along with them, their gadgets, cigars and their baggage of arising suspicion from previous years. Their investigation hadn't even lasted for more than a day, and their conclusion was that the school didn't have stricter enough policies in locking up to which Yang replied, "Screw you!" in her head, after Ozpin shook her head telling her to keep her composure. 

The investigation didn't help the school, if anything more they felt more vulnerable because Beacon would be trying to outsmart masterminds who could leave without a trace. 

Classes continued as normal. English teachers continued to teach English (not that it ever changed), parties continued to be hectic and students continued to work on the Beauty and the Beast production including Weiss and Ruby.

The only draw-back it had was the tension. Everyone knew it was there, everyone felt it. Eyes would linger for longer than usual, and chat's of the weekend were cut short so that the daily new updates of the ‘White Nightmare,’ could be passed on like the internet web. Fortunately for them nothing has happened, yet. 

Yang luckily only had two classes with Blake. Anymore than that Yang thought that Blake would've probably figured out that something was wrong with her by the way she stares at Blake for a little too long.

She was hoping that Blake would break under the pressure of keeping the secret and instead she was acting as if nothing had happened. It was the same with Sun when they had engineering together, but Sun would always talk to her and greet her with a 'peace sign' with a face-eating grin which was worse.  

From her own investigation the only thing she could say, was that the white spray paint was connected to the 'White Fang', and that Blake and Sun were somehow involved. She didn't have any real proof of it yet, and she couldn't hold a grudge against. Even if she had the evidence sprawled out in front of her they were her friends and nothing could change that. 

All Yang wanted Blake to do was tell her that she was the one who did it and why she did it. And maybe if she did, she could finally look at her emotionlessly, and blame her. But the thought of that only made Yang feel lonely. 

"Hey Bl-"

"This plastic's melting point is at 100 degrees." Blake wrote down cutting Yang short.

And Yang could only put her pencil to paper and nod at her.  "Yang, I don't think PVC is as stretchable as plastic 2." Blake pointed out, looking at her paper where she put the answer in the wrong box.

Yang chuckled nervously and rubbed at the back of her head, realising the mistake she'd done. "Right I- Yep fixing that up now!"

Yang chirped a little over dramatically which she didn't mean to, and Blake focused onto the next plastic.

"Sorry,” Yang apologised, while Blake continued on with the experiment subtly. "That came out a little too dramatically."

"It's okay." Blake accepted continuing on with the task and Yang waited for a few more minutes before bitting the bullet for the second time.

“Blake what I wanted to ask you if it wasn't too persona-" The bell rung, making Yang hiss under her breath.

"You can ask me later. I've just got the Bookclub right now," Blake excused rather bluntly. "So I've got to go. Talk to you later."

Blake packed her bag quicker than the speed of light and walked off without looking back at at the blonde haired girl who was staring at the doorway she just left through. The next lesson they had together was English literature which was not much better. 

"So Blake about the questio-?"

"Question one?" Blake cut yet again, putting her bookmark inside the book to turn to Yang curiously. 

"Ahh Question 1?" Yang clearly startled yet again by her interruption. "R-Right." She stammered looking at the question.

The question was simple that Yang could probably answer it without reading the book then looked at rest of the questions which she could answer mindlessly. The only thing she was clueless about was why Blake was trying so hard to shoot down the question she wanted to ask, even though she hadn't ask it yet.

"So it’s set in Verona. With the Capulets and Montagues fighting. Then the two lovers Romeo and Juliet are in love, but can’t be in love because of the feud their houses are in. After that both of them became really really careless and died. Then everyone dies. The end.” 

Blake chuckled at her response. “You partially got question 1 but instead of giving it a summary, you spoiled the entire book. 

”Who doesn’t know about Romeo and Juliet. It’s one of Shakespeare’s greatest literature.”

”True but I prefer A Mid-Summer Night’s dream.”

”You mean that joke?” Yang joked, regretting the moment she said it.

“Watch it,” she challenged looking at Yang with a look that made Yang shrink into her seat. “It’s better than you think.”

They fell into a comfortable conversation, and had forgotten about everything that made things awkward. But Yang had to get answers and thought otherwise and bit the bullet for the third time even if it meant cutting their calming conversation short. “Look Blake I need to talk to you about something."

“Yang...”

"What?" Yang asked turning towards her but Blake had beaten her by going back to her book.

“Please just drop it” Blake murmured rather dryly, refusing to look at Yang who was gaping at her.

The way she said it was cold and stoic. That Yang was kinda annoyed at herself for treating Blake carelessly, and it took a toll on her because it was at this point that Blake slowly treated her with the same medicine; ‘Carelessly.’

The next time they talked was days after. 

"Sorry I won't be there at lunch, I have practice."

"Right." Blake said with the same tone, that Yang flinched at her coldness. "I'll be at the library."

When Blake told her she would be at the library, Blake stopped going to lunch all together and Yang felt as worse as ever. That Yang made the effort to visit the library, to check up on the girl from the outside. The number of times she walked back and fourth was un-countable because Yang was scared to walk in, in fear of what Blake would think if she saw her. That if she wasn't practicing then that meant Yang was lying to her. 

But Yang swallowed up her pride, and walked inside one day hoping Blake was there.  In the end, her efforts were wasted because Blake wasn’t even there. Yang even went as far as to ask Glynda the librarian and Velvet if they saw the black haired girl in the library. Instead what they said to her, made her heart sink even more. 

"We saw her get picked up by that Blonde Boy." Glynda said over the counter. 

"She means Sun." Velvet perked, as her long bunny ears flattened. 

“Yeah that child has always been coming in here to pick her up if there were no bookclubs.” Glynda reasoned even more.

"Oh right..." Yang said disappointedly. "Thanks..."

Yang wasn't a person to dwell on feelings, but after Glynda told her that. Yang couldn't help but drag her feet as she walked away from the library. 

* * *

It was a day after her next game and Yang hadn't seen Blake for the rest week. Although she deserved it, she still ached to see the girl even if she could only see her black bow.

Now wearing her 'washed' letterman jacket Yang passed by Glynda at the counter, who nodded at her over the top of her book called 'Alice in Wonderland.' to which Yang nodded back at her.

There was only one book that she needed, one book that she'd opened a thousand times, to which she found was suffocated in dust because of the books wedged between it. She pulled it out and wiped the front of it as she read the label, 'Beacon Lion's of 1993'.

Slowly, she sat down in her spot between the aisles then flipped through the worn out pages to stop where a small corner was folded in. On this page she saw frozen in a black and white photograph; strangers staring back at her unblinking with their usual smiles plastered on their faces. They posed with their arms folded to their chests and from the looks of it, the people in the picture were not much older than her.

The only person that stood out was the only person she recognised. She looked at the grey undertone of her irises which pigmented her natural red eyes. And saw her bored frown while she held onto basketball in the middle of the group which rested on her lap.

She use to flinch at the sight of the woman but this time she saw eye to eye with them. After all Yang was the Lion and was staring down at the eyes of a Raven, her mother. 

"Hey Mom, it's me again," Yang settled by putting her hands on the thick frame which kept the yearbook together. She turned to the next page where the picture froze the same woman throwing a basketball from underneath the hoop. 

"I never pictured myself coming back here. But it's different now. In this second round, judges from Atlas with scholarships for 'Huntress Academy,' are watching me."

She swallowed. "It's nerve-racking to know that I get to have a chance in the big leagues," Yang said looking at the picture next to it where the woman wore a black jersey with the number '1' on it and 'Branwen' labelled just above it. "And I've stopping doing this for you. Instead I'm doing this for me, because right now I feel like I know what I'm doing, and I can actually see where this life takes me."

Yang took a shaky breath and shut her eyes. "It should worry me more than it should, but there’s this girl at school, and ever since she came into my life she's been nothing but trouble." She pouted slightly flustered and embarrassed to talk to her Mum even though she wasn't there.

"buuuttt...., she's like the prettyie- No the most beautiful girl I've seen in the world. She's smart, witty, and she's got these eyes that are like the autumn fall when all the maple leaves are all the warm shades of red and orange. And her eyes! Man, it reminds me of the sunset glazed over the sky after it sets. And she even smells like vanilla coconut!"

Yang chuckled at her own joke. "You'd like her mom she's as rebellious as you."

"But I think I messed up. She's been avoiding me ever since I tried to get her to tell me about what she did. And it felt wrong for me to pry into someone's life who I only knew for two weeks just because I needed answers. I'm so stupid, she didn't deserve that..."

"...This time I'm gonna wait. I'll wait, even if it takes me weeks or months, because I owe it to her. And whatever she has tell feels like its worth the wait, because I know that she's more than what she seems."

Yang sighed finally relived at the conclusion she was making "And the person I'm talking about is Blake Belladonna by the way." 

* * *

As always Yang was at the basketball court all by herself. Wishfully thinking that the White fang would attack the school again, because if they did she would be the one who would save the day.

Yang threw her ball from the inside of the 3 point line, scoring underarm shots and side arm shots into the hoop, and knew for sure that they would win their next match, because of her successful shots that could save the team.

Then that's when out of sync footsteps clicked, that Yang caught the basketball mid-air stopping it from bouncing on the ground. She was getting that nervous feeling again like before, but that didn't stop her from tip-toeing behind the bleachers and reaching for the control centre to dim the lights.  At least for now she had a better hiding spot than in the middle of the court. 

A light emitted from a torch scanning the court like a lighthouse. It was so bright that she could just make-out the familiar black ribbon which was hovering on top of a black hooded figure. 

Yang closed her eyes and looked away as if closing her eyes wasn’t enough. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. It couldn't be her. Feeling more stupid than ever, Yang's fingers dug onto the metal seat in anger. Maybe the police was right. Maybe if they had reinforced their school then she would've never gotten in the school. Yang could hear the echo in the hallways after a door closed, having a sense of deja-vu, nausea and denial.

Yang punched the bleachers and carelessly broke into a run with her arms stretched outwards powering her forward. Then skidded to a stop giving away her position in the hallway. It was dark, cold and most of all empty and she crept through the hall looking through the windows bravely inside the classroom for trouble. Then that's when she spotted the figure in the hood spray painting in none-other than her English literature room.

As they were spray-painting Yang couldn't help but notice a white mask over their face. It was of intricate design with flowing painted red strings coming out from the nose like smoke out of a chimney and linear peepholes for eyes, which resembled demonic creatures that would only appear in nightmares. Yang wasn't scared, but when she saw the silver glint from the metal gun which was attached to their belt she ducked away from the window and out of sight. 

They didn't know she was outside, and Yang even had the element of surprise. But she did give away her position after she carelessly skidded in the hall, so she might know she's outside - Doubt was not a good look, not now. 

The length to which she needed to run to the figure wasn't that far -  and Confidence was also not a good.

The 'white fanged bastard' as Yang thought was nearly finished with their work, and that's when Yang saw it yet again distracting her from her plan. The familiar black ribbon.

_Blake..._

Yang's hand had already stretched inside the pocket of her letterman jacket. It had become an unhealthy habit for her, but seeing it there all she wanted to do was dive in head first and use force rather than brain. 

Her hands shot for the handle of the door, pulling it down causing the door to open slowly. All she had to was kick the door and tackle Blake to the ground without getting shot. It was now or never.

Yang stood up shakily, and saw Blake continuing to spray the whiteboard.

Doubt was what she thought as she took a few feet back getting ready to run but then pushed off confidently with a jump in her step. But instead of going forward she went backwards as was violently being pulled away from the creaking door. A hand cupped itself over her mouth and all Yang could do was swing her arms behind her like a lunatic. 

_No! No! No!_

She yelled, with her voice being muffled through hands. The door was more than half open now, and whoever was dragging Yang away from it was making her an easier target. They took her around the corner then into a dark closet. They pulled the lightbulb's string and a light flickered before they zip-tied Yang's arms together.

Yang fell forward to a kneeling position and face the wall with her hands still bound. This was the first mistake the kidnapper did, and little did they know that it was never good to keep a Lion caged.

The kidnapper was slowly closing in on her, and Yang quickly stood up and rushed backwards slamming them between her and the door. They hissed in pain. It was a stupid move Yang now realised because if that door opened then she would be a sitting duck to the spray painter in the classroom.

She turned to the kidnapper who was clearly disorientated and smaller than her then pinned them onto the door by her shoulder, to prevent the noise from echoing out anymore than it should.

Yang didn't know what to think or do at this point, because the kidnapper had plenty of opportunities to kill her. She could've just let Yang go inside the room, or give away her position, or sh-

could've just killed her with their gun. Yang eyes widened, and started to feel up the kidnapper waist for the belt which the gun could've attached itself to, but instead felt nothing.

The kidnapper pushed themselves off the wall from the heel of their foot which Yang didn't realise was resting on the door, catching her off balance.  And they grabbed onto Yang's collar keeping the momentum and pushed her backwards until she finally hit her back onto a shelf full of chemical bottles. Yang groaned at the impact it left, and felt a square object hit her head which made her even more nauseous.This person was small and Yang had underestimated the power this person had.

Yang finally looked at the kidnappers face who had a white-mask just like them then noticed that their mask was a slightly bit different to the other mask, because it had claw marks running diagonally from the top of the mask down to the eyes through their nose and to the cheek where it stopped. 

The next thing she knew was the lifting pressure of her collar disappearing, which made Yang furrow her eyebrows with confusion.

"You've got some nerve Yang."

_How did they-_

Yang shut the thought from her mind and narrowed her eyes at the kidnapper. "And you've got a lot of nerve showing up at a place like this." Yang gritted, feeling the tension of her wrists from the zip tie. They continued to look at Yang anticipating for their next move which made Yang even more angry. "Well, what do you have to say?"

They were a fair few meters away from each other, and it didn't seem like the kidnapper wanted to harm her. However with their defensive stance, Yang knew that they wouldn't hesitate to use offensive against her. 

"You need to leave." They said rather forcefully.

Yang scoffed, and folded her arms arrogantly. "Well, if you haven't realised there's a walking gun-man in the hallway right now because of you." 

"That 'walking gun-man' wouldn't be walking around if you hadn't opened the door."

"That 'walking gun-man' would've been gunless if you didn't pull me away from the door."

She could tell by the way they were standing the frustration building up in them even with the mask over their face "I saved your life." 

I didn't need saving." Yang denied, but knew deep down her plans were far-fetched. 

The kidnapper sighed, and put their hand over their eyes. "Right cause of course this a walk in the park I'm only going to tell you onc-"

"Well you should know that I don't listen to anyone but myself." Yang cut knowing that she was being beyond childish right now, but she couldn't let her pride be tarnished. Not by someone who was one of them. 

"I thought you were better than this. Just walk away that's all you have to do." 

"How can I walk away when people like you are ruining everyone's life?! You may think it's easy to stand by and watch, but I can't."

"And why's that?"

Yang hesitated for just a moment. "Because I need to protect them." There was a silence between them yet again. 

"You don't need to protect anyone."

"No I don't, but I'm going to. Even if I have to walk through a burning building for them." Something tells Yang that the kidnapper didn't believe a word they were saying. "Look. I don't know why I'm telling you this but there are people here worth saving. Not because they're my school friends, but because we're a team. We're a whole, and if I let them down then we all go down."

"Why do you say that?"

Yang swallowed. "Because it's my job and I'm suppose to live up the expectations everyone has of me. It use to be a bad thing but now it's grown on me, and it feels to good to matter to people." 

After the confession, the only thing the kidnapper did was look at her then reach for a controller in their pocket. They handed it to Yang, who saw  two buttons on it, an unlock and a lock button. "Press the unlock button, and once you've done that I want you to run like hell out of here. Got it?"

"What's this for?"

"Press it you'll find out."

Yang hesitantly looked at it, then pressed it with her eyes closed. She prepared for inevitable; for the broom closet to set on fire, the fire alarms to burst, the cops to be called, and a car to unlock itself. None of that happened, instead the door opened and the kidnapper was gone, within seconds. 

She stepped outside into the cool hallway and looked both ways before a rippling explosion shook beneath her feet. She ran towards the closest window, knowing that it didn't happen inside of the school.

Outisde the school grounds, a large puff of black smoke was brewing out and into a mushroom, with fire burning underneath it. Then below at the carpark, she saw none other than the black hooded spray-painter running out of school door. They slowed down looking at the explosion in grief before looking around. If Yang was quick enough she could've ducked under the window and hid from him but instead her eyes found the man staring back at her. There was a squashing feeling in her chest that made her break into the run. To run the heck out of there. 

* * *

 "Are you telling me?" Jaune asked with his arms wide open. "That you didn't see the explosion last night?!?!"

"Curfew calls, sorry Jaune." Ruby apologised.

The two bantered, while Yang rolled her broccoli for the twentieth time; not that she was keeping track. The events that unfolded last night were more shocking to her than ever. Everything seemed to pass by like a blur, when she tried to remember. More questions surfaced, making her feel like she was back to square one.

Of course the Police showed up at the crash sight, and even if it didn't have anything to do with the school, they continued to be suspicious of it. They contained the crime scene, and used the excuse that it was a simple car malfunction.

As for the spray paint in their English literature class, everyone was shocked to say the least. Sun reaction was just as shocked as ever, that Yang's belief of him being involved felt like a lie. But when she looked to Blake, she seemed to be putting on a good show trying to look shocked and Yang knew that. She's looked at her face enough to know if she was faking it.  She let it slide, remembering the promise she told her mother, and to herself.

The police came in to investigate it and continued to say the same excuse that the school wasn't secure enough, so the fault was on him. Yang could tell Ozpin was getting more frustrated at the fact that the police were so incompetent with their jobs, by the way he adjusted his spectacles to the ridge of his nose. 

"Hey Yang are you okay?" Ruby asked with softened eyes. 

Yang looked up from her food, and saw Jaune and Ruby staring at her, concerned. "I'm fine," she replied cooly and from the looks Ruby was giving her, the response Yang said did not satisfy her. "So the explosion?"

"The explosion was massive! Well not big enough to almost blow up the school, but it was awesome." Jaune bursted. 

"You make it sound like you were there." Yang furrowed her eyebrows at him. 

"Well that's because I was," Jaune smirked putting his hand into his pocket, and pulling out a black ribbon. "Check out this bad boy, pulled it out of the wreck myself."

When she saw Jaune pull out the black ribbon, her hand was already in her right pocket. Always the right pocket. Yang's eyes widened at it, while Ruby was immersed by the object. "That's evidence Jaune."

Jaune waved it around in the air. "Well not anymore. At least now I won't be known as the loser. I'll be know as... the 'Junior detective.'"

"You can be blamed for the 'car malfunction' you do realise." Ruby reasoned. 

"Well that's a risk I'll be willing to take."

Ruby was now telling Jaune all about the Police and how he shouldn't get involved, that Jaune put the ribbon on the table as if it was nothing. The two were so caught in there own world that Yang reached for the object and took it for herself putting it in her right pocket. Then she looked at her watch seeing as the game was about to start in the next few hours.

"So I'm gonna go practice for the game, I'll see you guys there?"

"Of course Yang! Go make us proud!" Ruby replied very motherly while Jaune. "Yeah, I'll cheer you on from the mascot suit again." 

There was one thing Yang needed to do before she practiced and as soon as she stepped foot through the double doors, she knew what to do. She went to the library.

She hadn't seen the girl since English literature which was today, but seeing the familiar black bow stick out from the top of the book, made the fireworks go off. Yang's legs were set on autopilot which were making her walk towards the her, but was stopped when Velvet stopped in front of her with a smile.

”Hey Yang.” To which Yang replied with a nod. “Are you here for the book club?”

Their conversation had caught Blake’s attention, and Yang put her full attention on Velvet once Blake looked at her. “Yeah I am.”

"Wait, don't you have a game in like 3 hours? Shouldn't you be practicing for that?" Velvet’s bunny ears flopped down in realisation.

"True, but I feel like this is the last thing I should before the game. You know? It just feels like the right thing to do." Yang said as she looked at Blake who was still looking at the two talk.

Velvet's bunny's ears flopped up animatedly, with her little arms tucked into her chest happily. “Well as they always say trust your gut! Well we’re just going to get started with our book reviews.”

Yang nodded at Velvet who left, then looked over to Blake whose eyebrows flicked up and continued to read her book looking very very annoyedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for read yet again! I honestly cannot believe how many people can stick around cause this such a slow burn xD. but I'm super happy. I really cannot wait to introduce that 'one character' oof it will be glorious!
> 
> Please leave a kudos, comment or bookmark! Everything is appreciated, to keep myself writing this fanfic at 12:02 am when I have exams week right now.
> 
> Oh yeah before I go for the week what do you guys think is gonna happen to bumblebee? And who the kidnapper and the spray painter are ? And why the ribbon keeps annoying the heck out of me? I’m interested to see how everyone thinks about everything !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, I had work!

'The Study and Philosophy of Morality and Immorality.’ by Hannes Eckleberg, sat in Yang’s hand as she made her way over to 'The realm of the bookclub' where they gathered round an abnormally large round table with a lectern. Blake was already sitting on the far end of the table, and to respect the girl's space, Yang sat on the chair furtherest away from her.

Yang briefly looked at the blurb of her book then sighed loudly, and from the corner of her eye she seemed to catch Blake's attention by the way she was glaring at her from the top of her book.

If looks could kill Yang would be definitely be dead.

Puffing out her cheek, she took the leap of faith. "Blake.” Yang acknowledged, saying her name for the first time in ages. It rolled so nicely of her tongue, that she wanted to say her name a second time, but turned the page to hide the fact that she was freaking out inside.

Her face felt like a canapé on a platter, because she could feel Blake's glare on her. ”Yang.” Blake greeted back softly, which made Yang melt into her seat. She missed the way Blake said her name. It was smooth, quiet and nostalgic, because from what she remembered, her voice always sounded like it was purring. But maybe the reason she couldn't hear it anymore was because she hadn't been around Blake for awhile. 

Blake somehow had this ability to make everything around her disappear. And that whenever Yang was around her she couldn't think about anything else but her. 

She wasn't the girl spray-painting on the whiteboard anymore, because she was here reading. Not outside running around or blowing up cars, or going to parties. Blake was here reading.

_God I'm so whipped._

After Velvet acknowledged everyone that came to the book club, they started pulling up members one by one to the lectern to talk about the book they wanted to review. Which all varied from books of fiction and non-fiction, to books that Yang had never read before. Surprisingly Yang hadn't expected Coco; captain of the softball team to come and review a book in a stammering mess.

"T-Thank you." Coco bowed while Velvet stood up from her chair clapping louder than anyone else. Coco grinned awkwardly, and Yang chuckled at the once bold and brave captain stoop down to a shy mess. 

"Now we have our lucky last, ex-bookworm member, basketball-maniac, leader of the school Yango Tango!" Velvet introduced praising Yang in a way a circus actor would be introduced. Claps cheered all round, as she made her way towards the lectern and then saw Blake slow-clapping her with a content look.

Yang nervously rubbed the back of her head. "You praise me too much Velvet."

"I try." She admired proudly. 

The bookclub was now silent and she could feel the eyes of everyone anticipating for her to start her review. "It's been awhile since I've come here." Yang started and Velvet cheered from her seat with her fist pumped up. "I remember when I had to have a stool because no one could ever see me when I did my reviews. But hey look at me now." 

Velvet cheered again with the same smile plastered on her face and Yang saw Blake's bow flutter which she made a mental note of.

Then she cleared her throat and held her book up in the air. "So, this book 'The Study and Philosophy of Morality and Immorality.' written by Hannes Eckleberg is an interesting read. I'd never thought I'd find myself reading philosophical books, but I have to say this did not disappoint me." 

"Erhmm.. so this book, is about judging a person’s character and their moral compass." She knew she could be over-stepping her boundaries but Yang needed to somehow tell her that she would be ready if Blake was ready to tell her.

She turned to a random page of the book and took a deep breath. "So there's this page in the book I really like, it touches up on various issues by questioning our moral compass and how we perceive the other person. Hannes has this idea of a 'good guy' and 'bad guy' perception, and shows how we're divided by these labels which skews our perception on the person. One of his examples is Jean Valjean, a man convicted of..."

At the mention of Jean Valjean Blake smirked at her, looking straight through Yang as she tried to fake her review, which in turn took a shot on her pride. Before she finished her review she gave Blake one final look which made her turn into a stammering mess.

“Y-you know, t-this book has showed me to be a little less judgmental and more understanding. Cause you never know what they're lookin- I mean going through. Thank you.” After Yang concluded she couldn't help but bow as the weight of her shoulders lifted, not by her indirect confession but by the way Blake smiled at her.

* * *

 Coco and Velvet were the last people in the Bookclub after everyone left. She farewelled them noticing that they were shoulder to shoulder and closer than usual as they left the library.

Yang turned to the last person sitting on the chair with their book in their hand. "I didn’t know you’d be interested in philosophy books.” Blake questioned before Yang said anything as she walked over to her. Blake was smart and Yang's indirect confession wasn't too obvious, nor was it the latter. But by the Blake was talking to her made her think that Blake may have blown it out of portion.

Yang put the book back to the library cart where'd she found it while avoiding Blake's gaze. "You'd be surprised." Yang supposed.

Blake hummed. "So everything you said? That was all part of the book?"

"Straight from the book." Yang lied, looking over to the other girl who didn't look too convinced.

"Even the 'good guy' and 'bad guy' scenario?" Blake air-quoted with her fingers. 

"Of course."

"How about the part about Jean Valjean? It's not like I've had that conversation before." Smack. Bang. Blake had figured it out in the span of a minute that Yang couldn't think of any good reason to back up her lie. The conversation was taking a heavy turn, and the more she lied the more she would be digging herself a hole she couldn't come back out of.

"I-ahh. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know for everything." Yang apologised sadly, and looked at Blake who had a soft smile on her face. "The questions, the book review, acting like I don't care, it was all suppose to be-"

"You know I'm talking about the book right. I've read the book twice to know that none of what you said was in there." Yang puffed out her cheeks and refused to look at Blake who couldn't help but bite her lip. It was Yang who blew the the situation out of proportion. 

"That's quite a show you put on there Yang" Blake teased her, and at least this time Blake was looking more relaxed than what she had been. 

Yang saw this as a way to play along. "So what're you trying to prove bookworm?"

"That you were lying."

"Wow goody two shoes, I'm sorry I don't have the time to go to the library because I've got nothing better to do in my life." Yang teased even further.

"Hey knock it off," Blake giggled, lightly punching her on the shoulder "I'm not at the library all the time." 

"Then explain the chances of me pulling out a book that you've read."

"Destiny," Blake preached and Yang folded her arms knowing that Blake was just trying to hide the fact that she had read most of the books at the library. "I actually just returned it just then." Blake pointed at the cart that Yang stole the book from which had the label 'Books for return.'

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Destiny that's all it is." Blake preached again. 

"Destiny is not even real," Yang rolled her eyes, and Blake nudged her shoulder. "Besides, why would you want to read a book about morality anyway? I didn't picture you as the judgemental type."

"You're a stubborn one aren't you."

"When I want to be." Yang winked at her.

They fell into a comfortable silence, as they were now coming closer to the door and Yang reached out for Blake's hand pulling her to the side before they would go their seperate ways. She looked at her hands which cupped Blake's small ones in her own as she felt herself shrink into her shoes.

"I have a question." 

Blake stiffened and shook her head downwards towards the floor. She couldn't make eye contact with Yang, because she didn't want to hurt the other girl's feelings by showing how disappointed she was. She believed that they were over this, and she thought that Yang was too but the way Yang bowed her head the same way she would ask 'the question', she had to get every ounce of energy left in her to come up with a response. 

 "Look I don't know why you keep asking m-"

"Will you come watch my game?" Yang interrupted looking at Blake eye to eye and Blake eyes widened at the question realising how badly she judged the situation. 

Her purple eyes hadn't shown a hint of doubt in her, and by the way Yang was flicking between her two eyes frantically told Blake that Yang really wanted her to come to her game.

"I would love to." Blake smiled at her with a hitch in her breath. The moment she said this, she saw Yang's face lighting up like the happiest girl in the world, and Blake couldn't help but smile too. 

* * *

**Yea, Uh huh, you know what it is.**

**Black and Yellow**

**Black and Yellow**

**Black and Yellow.**

**Black and Yellow.**

The song bursted into the speakers as the crowd grew wild. A lion mascot with a black and yellow jersey appeared from the side-lines. It lined itself up for a runner up from the middle of the court, launching into a back-spring all the way down the court to land perfectly on its feet. The crowd grew wild again, and the mascot couldn't help but run over to the crowd with his oversized head giving them smug nods. 

"Oh yea! Oh yea! Solitas has got nothing on us." Jaune yelled from the inside of the mascot head, waving his hands up proudly. It was a home game, meaning that Solitas was playing in their court, in their land. They were proud of their school no doubt that Jaune could the living embodiment of the school. He made his way down the bleachers with his chest pumped out and his arm swinging sassily, as he sat next to Yang who was wiping the sweat of her brow from her towel. 

"So, 46-37, how am I not surprised?"

Jaune's boastful statement made Yang shake her head at him. "They're actually tougher than they look, and they're good at catching up. So I wouldn't sell them so short."

The cheerleaders was now up on the court and Yang could see Sun as the base bowing up and down to shoot a girl up in the air. She was twisting and turning on her way up then came flying back down only to be caught by Sun and some other people. 

"You say that about everyone... Hey I saw your girlfriend earlier."

"W-What? I don't have a girlfriend." Yang shot back faster than the speed of light.

"As we suspected. Who is it? You know you can tell me." Jaune winked. 

"First of I. Don't. Have. A. Girlfriend. and what do you mean by 'we'?" 

"You know your best-friends in the whole wide world."

_Ugh Ruby... of course._

"Plus I already think I know who it is. They've been sitting eyeing you this whole game." 

The thought of Blake eyeing her made her heart pound, and made her a tiny bit nervous now that she wanted to prove something. She suddenly felt the basketball court heat up, and with her towel she subconsciously wiped her face even though there was no more sweat. 

"My god you've never had a thought worth more than 5 seconds. This is worst than I expected. You. Are. Whipped."

"No I'm not!"

"And I'm a Junior detective... So who has the most authority here?" 

Yang folded her arms at him, feeling the heat of her cheeks getting hotter. "Whatever, you're throwing me off my game."

"Nah it's not me who is. It's your girl." Jaune said, patting the girl on the thigh. "Anyways good-luck out there, show them some Lion blood."  He got up, and joined the cheerleader's choreography.

A blaring alarm blared to mark the last half of the game. She put her towel back on the seat and headed towards the middle of the court where the referee was steadily holding the ball to throw. She lined her foot on the line then looked to at the judge who was writing on her clipboard after she had looked at her. It made her nervous because the pen never left the paper. She shook her hands out, and swayed even though she was standing still.

"Go Yang!!" A high-pitched voice sounded. She turned to see Ruby waving her hands up at her while Blake sat next to her sister with a flag in her hand cheering for the team.

While she waved the flag around she mouthed to her. "Don't be nervous, you've got this."

Yang nodded at her, took a deep breathe then set her attention back onto the ball. The ball goes up before the whistle is blown and she jumps up to snatch the ball from the other team, swatting it to hers.

This last half of the game wasn't as breezy as the last one. Her team had the most possession over the ball, but kept losing it over careless moves due to cockiness. She kept telling them to stay focused but being at Home affected her team because of the cheers that wouldn't stop spurring them.

It was 54 - 46, and there was only 30 seconds left on the clock. She could tell that both teams were getting tired by the sluggish movements of their side-steps. Yang however had yet to expel the energy she had left and make a show out of it. She broke from her defensive position, dashed towards the ball and smacked it out of the opponent's dribble catching them off-guard. She had the advantage of the head-start and did not hesitate to shoot the basketball from the 3 point line.

**YEAH!!!!**

Solita's changed their tactics, but Yang knew their moves too well. That the person in possession of the ball tried to pass to the person on the other-side of the court, but deflected it by slapping it back onto their side and shooting in another ball.

**Go Yang!!!!!**

Shot after shot, Yang put the distance between the teams, and the crowd was getting more thunderous by the minute. 5 seconds was left on the clock, and Yang yet again had the possession of the ball, but this time saw Penny who was open on the other-side of the opponent's hoop.

Yang winked at her signalling Penny to run around the opponents guarding the hoop. Penny found an open spot then jumped high as Yang threw the ball over the hoop for Penny to slam-dunk it straight inside. The hoop buzzed at the aggressiveness of the dunk, while Penny's hands hung onto the hoop giving her body a little swing before landing on her feet. 

The blaring sound of the alarm ended the game, and the crowd was already up on their feet and running over to the orange haired girl. Solitas and Yang quickly ducked to the outline, because the last thing they saw was a clump of bodies running towards Penny who was holding her hands up in surrender. Before getting thrown up as high as she jumped. Yang chuckled to herself, and headed over to Ruby and Blake who were standing on the bleachers. 

"Hey guys." Yang said breathlessly. 

"PENNY SLAMDUNKED! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Ruby cheered whle using her hands to describe the ball, the hoop and Penny slam dunking into the hoop."SHE DID THIS, THEN SHE DID THIS, THEN BOOM!"

"It was a great match." Blake smiled heartedly making Yang shift her weight side to side. They continued to talk about the game, and the highlights of it but Yang had to cut the conversation short because from the notification on her phone she knew it was Sun's invitation to the party he was gonna have for her third win this season. The Different notification alerts sounding on the other two's phone proved that.

"Don't wait up for me," She said as they checked their phones "It's gonna be awhile for me to pep talk my team for the next game, and pack up after. Soooo... I'll meet you guys there?" 

Blake and Ruby nodded at her, and Yang left them on the bleachers gathering what was left of her team (with the absence of Penny), to give them a pep talk.

* * *

 The basketball-court was empty by the time she came back out and the sun was already setting with its orange glade shining from the top of the window and downwards onto the court. She took a deep-breathe feeling a sense of ground after her eventful few weeks which finished of with her making up with Blake and winning the game. 

"Hey there, wild-cat." A voice said from behind her. 

Yang turned and saw the only girl left in the room who jumped down from the bleachers and onto the court. "Did you just reference High-school musical?" Yang smirked watching Blake walk beside her.

"It's the closest thing to basketball that I've watched."  

"Wow and I'm not good enough for you? I am the realest basketball you'll ever get."

They headed out towards the entrance of the school together, with Yang holding out the double doors for Blake. 

"Wow," Blake drawled by rolling her eyes at her arrogance. "I suppose I should get your autograph now." 

"If you want."

"You're obnoxious."

"You know you like it," Yang winked at her causing Blake's cheeks to heat up. "I thought I told you not wait up."

"I wasn't going too, but I didn't want to be the third wheel."

To her surprise Yang found out Ruby had a ride with Weiss because they now they had each others numbers. 

"How'd that happen?" Yang asked bouncing her basketball as they walked.

"Let's just say that they...talked?"

"Talked?! You don't mean?!"

Blake laughed. "N-No they would never."

"Good, cause I don't want my sister getting tied up to the wrong business."

As much as she wanted to pry into the new duo, Yang felt as though she needed to leave them be for now. Keeping in mind that she still had the picture of them on her phone. 

Yang asked how Blake was getting home to which she replied that she was walking home and that her house wasn't too far from the school. None of them seemed to mind about the lack of transportation they had, because it was the last thing on there mind.

The sun was going down, and they continued to talk as if no time was lost. That all-together they forgot about the party.

Yang ran over to a light-pole ahead of Blake which caught her attention. She swung herself around it while her other hand pretended to have a microphone. "We're soaring... flying. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."

"Yang we're in public." Blake walked passed her leaving Yang hanging on the pole.

"C'mon you know you wanna," Yang pouted catching up to the girl with her arms still out. "If we're trying... so we're breaking free." but Blake continued to keep walking and Yang continued to sing. Blake every so often walked faster to check if anyone was outside to witness the one-person concert happening outside, and when she did Yang would sing even louder making Blake give up on her campaign by slowing down.

She finally stopped singing then asked Blake what she thought of it but all she did was look at her and continue walking. "Tough crowd." 

* * *

 

As Yang saw her basketball hoop outside the driveway of her house she slowly came to stop in front of it. "This is my stop," Yang stopped causing they're adventure to end. It felt as though it ended so soon that the both of them only realised that this is where they part. "I thought you said you're house wasn't far." 

"It isn't. My house is just down the road from here." Blake looked, looking down a dark pathway to her right. 

Yang pointed down the road where Blake was looking "There?" Yang gulped while Blake nodded seriously at her. "Do you want me to walk you? I mean I don't think it's safe, especially when the next light pole is close to god knows where." 

"It's not as bad as you think." Blake reasoned appreciating the girl's worry.

Even though Blake didn't have a hint of fear in her face, Yang folded her arms disbelievingly. "Still haven't convinced me." 

"Well, you can watch me go back home and if you feel that I can't manage the dark then you can be my knight in shining armour and save me."

"Knight in shining armour. I like that." 

"But I can't help you if someone finds you running down the road creeping up on me."

"Maybe I am a creep." 

Blake gagged. "I won't hesitate to call the police on you." 

"You wouldn't dare." 

"Try me."

_The nerve of this girl._

Blake giggled to herself and the silence that followed after flowed with the dead wind. 

"Hey look about before..."

"Yang you don't have to apologise to me, just talking to you without this 'question' hanging over us is enough to me." Blake sighed knowing that they had to address this sooner or later.

"But not to me." Yang interrupted, but the way she interrupted held no hateful remorse or hateful tone. Just sadness. "I pushed you into doing something you weren't comfortable with yet. I hurt you, and that was one of the biggest regrets of my life. I just don't want you to think that you can't trust me."

"I do trust you Yang, but that's...not the issue."

"Well it's up to you," Yang smiled at her softly. "Just do what you think is right, because I don't want to be stranger, especially to you."

Yang rubbed the back of her head again, and Blake bit the inside of her cheek from smiling to much. "Thank you Yang for everything. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"We're friends Blake and I'll be by your side no matter what." And with that reply she knew she made the right decision, because of the way Blake's eyes lit up in the night and the way she tucked her dark hair to the back of her ear. 

"I just want you to promise me something." Yang holding out her pinky finger.

Blake eyed the pinky that she held up then looked at Yang who was dead serious about the it. She went along with it by putting her own up. "What?" 

"That you won't disappear because of some creep in the dark?"

"I promise." Blake laughed, folding her pinky finger onto Yangs. "I'll see you next week?" 

"Definitely next week." 

And so Blake waved to Yang keeping the promise at heart, then turned away to walk over to the other-side of the road. 

"Blake what are you doing?" Yang whisper shouted to her.

"Walking home." Blake whisper shouted to her back.

Blake walked up the steps of the house on the tips of her toes making her way on top of the veranda. Then her knuckles knocked onto the door while Yang continued to eye her cautiously ready to be her knight in shining armour. The door opened revealing a tanked out man in a bathrobe showing of his hairy chest, and existence of thick abs.

"Blake!" Yang shouted already bolting into a run.

"Hey Dad." She greeted loud enough for Yang to stop her from running across the street. Yang was frozen and could only look at the house confusingly in disbelief. It was then that she realised what Blake told her.

_"My house is just down the road from here."_

* * *

  _Why do we keep getting the dirty work? My car blew up because of you._

The fire in the rubbish can flickered.

_Did you get the job done?_

_Of cours-_

_To what extent?_

.......

_E-extent? What are you talking about?_

Crackle

_To show them, that we're not done._

Crackle

_I-I ah... Didn't know there was a procedure._

Crackle

_It was as simple as leaving the ribbon and trashing that stupid English literature classroom she keeps talking about. Did you do that?_

Crackle

_Yes_

The fire dimmed.

_Good... Good...._

_I only have one issue. Your car..._

_You better be paying for it._

The Flare grew.

_There's only person I know who could've planned that._

_I don't care my ca-_

And it screamed. 

_Did you find her?! And god forbid if you didn't..._

And beauty was in the image of the yellow flare. 

_I didn't... She was gone before I could find her. B-but there was this girl that I think was with her. A-A Blonde chick with that black and yellow varsity jacket._

And so was death.

 **Yang Xiao Long.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just met Arryn Zech yesterday! She was absolutely awesome at her panel, and it being my first she didn't disappoint. I asked her if Yang and Blake were to propose to each other, who would do propose first and why?
> 
> And she said (Not word for word) along the lines of "Hmmm I think... Blake would... and I don't know how she would do it, maybe you ask her... oh wait." 
> 
> This opens up many revenues and imaginations *sighs happily*
> 
> Question: Are the lengths of my chapters too long? And Would you guys like me to keep it the same or keep it shorter ? Cause I really want to make it long because you guys wait a week a chapter, but if it's easier then I can shorten it.
> 
> Feel free to leave a Kudos, or a comment or maybe even a bookmark, everything is appreciated as always!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never put notes at the beginning but I really hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. 
> 
> Warning: Swearing.

**_Flashback._ **

_Thump. Thump. Skid. Thump. Thump._

“She dodges left, she dodges right. Then she-” The basketball in Yang's hands flung out towards the hoop which was twice her size. "AND! AND!' The basketball rebounded off the side of the hoop, hitting the blonde girl square on the nose. 

"OW, OW, OW, OW. That hurts. OW." She groaned letting the impact crash her to the ground. The intense pain emitting from her nose made groan and curl into a ball depressingly as she tried to breath through her crushed nostrils.

Then the sound of a choking cackle from a tree close to her driveway made Yang freeze.

"Did you see her hit her face. What a joke." The voice chuckled bitterly. 

Yang pushed herself of the ground then glared at the boy she saw behind the trees with his friends. "That wasn't nice." She sniffed bringing her fists up like gauntlets.

The smile on the boy's face faltered, and from the distance she could hear his aggressive grumbling - quieting his friends. Taiyang had always told her to stay out of trouble, but being young and impressionable and having a mother acting irrationally on tv (sometimes) made her do the things that was just the same. And so she stood her ground.

On the boy's pants was a mask of a white ninja which he took off then put on. Then soon after, he walked closer and closer to her noticing how easily he towered over her, and how dark his red highlights were.

"You're funny little girl." He smirked.

_Bring it._

Yang thought as she took a small step back, intimated by the sight of his fist which was bigger than her face. It was closing in on her and fast. And so she shifted her foot forward ducking just under his fish, then raised her own fist connecting it to the boy's jaw. 

He stumbled backwards falling onto his back as he let out a painful yelp. A stinging pain released from her knuckles after she’d punched him and she shook it off then massaged it softly to ease the pain.

The boys that were behind the trees had disappeared and gone over to the other-side of the road to the house parallel from hers. They circled around each other as they talked, and then out of nowhere their bodies broke apart.

"Adam!" The girl yelled dividing the group as she rushed over to the boy. Adam looked at her worried face then started to let out a fearful cry. 

"Blake!" He coughed. "Help me- Help..."

It was clearly over-exaggeration, that Yang gagged in her mouth.

The black haired girl kneeled next to the boy, letting his head fall on top of her lap. As her fingers caressed his cheeks, and his jaw. She stopped at his chin feeling the swelling heat and the hard lump formed on it.

Blake wore a white collared uniform with a red and black stripped skirt, mimicking the same pattern from her tie. And on the time was the 'Grimm Valley Academy.' badge which was shaped like a shield, with red wavy outlines around the middle of a silhouette black bear.

She had black stockings and black leather lace up shoes, following the colour scheme of their school colours which was red and black. The only thing that stood out was the black bow she wore at the top of her head. The girl was gorgeous no doubt; and Yang’s eyes refused to let the girl out of her sight, leaving her mouth dry.

 "What did you do?" She snarled, with her head hung low.

Yang folded her arms and forumulated a way to explain the situation without looking like the bad guy. "It isn't what it looks like." 

Adam dramatically coughed out. "S-She's lying. It's exactly what it looks like. We were just playing some basketball, and this crazy fucking kid decked me in face." 

"That didn't happen!" 

Blake eyed the little blonde girl with her oversized black and yellow letterman jacket with her sleeves pulled all the way up her elbow, then squinted at her. "Then why are your fists red?"

Yang looked at her fists, looking redder than tomato. And she quickly hid it behind her.

"I-I" She stammered guiltily at Blake while a smile was plastered on Adam's face away. Yang regretted how she hadn’t punched his perfect teeth in.

However Yang felt Blake’s gaze on her - still waiting for a response from her. "Just because you saw my hand red-handed doesn't mean I'm 'red-handed.”

Adam's chest vibrated with the same cackle and Blake shook her head. "She's got jokes. Go figure." He cackled.

Blake rolled her eyes then put Adam's arms around her shoulder walking away from Yang's driveway. She stopped at the basketball on the curb, then picked it up and rolled it back to Yang. Blake's bangs covered her eyes as she did this, so she couldn't tell if she was genuine or angry.

* * *

Every so often before Yang would start practising for the afternoon. She would jump towards the net to see if she had grown. And each time she did, the fabric mostly kept brushing the tip of her fingers slipping away from her. It was only today that when she landed on the ground after jumping, that she saw Blake's palm on her chin which was resting on her book as she watched Adam trying to balance on a skateboard while doing a handstand. She could see her laugh, and smile at his stupidness after he would fall over every now and then.

All of a sudden a blonde boy with a skateboard designed with white and yellow monkeys patterned on the scratched board skated over to the duo.  "They're some gnarly tricks you're doing there." 

His abs were the only thing that defined the boy, and the red haired boy glared at him while Blake looked at him curiously.  "And?" Adam said. 

"I just wanted to show that this is how you do it." He showed, pushing off his yellow-skateboard down the road, only to crouch down beside it and follow it. With one quick movement he put his palms flat on the skateboard's grip then lifted his body up revealing his tail which came out from his denim shorts. It curved like a hook which helped with his balance. 

"Ta-dah!" The boy cheered. 

Blake shook her head at him returning back to the book she was reading, but Adam gritted his teeth at him. The boy let his legs fall gracefully as he landed on his feet in one piece. He then grinned at Adam, whose expression was nothing but threatening.

Blake looked up from her book, and Adam held out his hand. "Adam Taurus." He introduced - the threatening grin transforming into a half grin.

"Sun. Sun Wukong."

When Adam made friends with Sun; he saw popularity as a way to gain power. In seeing this he rallied as much connections as possible making his name known to the public and Yang noticed this as more and more children his age gathered around Blake's place like it was their headquarters. From the looks of it Adam hadn't seen Yang as much of a threat, but glared at her every so often as she trained threatening her to stay away. 

Blake use to sit on the stairs with her face hidden behind a book, but with better places to be with Adam, Sun and his new friends the last time Yang saw her with a book was back when Yang had punched Adam in the chin. And something about that, felt as though Yang saw a change that was for the worse. 

The duo had become a trio. And With Adam in control, the trio was unstoppable.

* * *

Yang eyed herself for the third time through the reflection. She twisted and turned until she could finally look at the back of her red jersey where in bold 'Bolton' was sewn to the back. She smiled approvingly at it, then mskipped downstairs to find Taiyang filling up a box of sweets in the living room with a very scared Ruby clinging onto him. 

"Dad, I'm going now." Yang beamed reaching for her pumpkin basket. 

Taiyang stopped to look at her from the couch and smiled warmly at the sight of his daughter all dressed up for the night. "Okay just make sure you're back by sundown."

"Yep, and I'll be sure to bring lots of sweets. Bye guys! Ruby remember you're coming with me next year!" 

"Go get em Wildcat!" Taiyang yelled while Ruby screamed horrifyingly "No!" before Yang closed the door. 

The streets were crowded with Deadpools, Freddy Krugers, Scream masks, Disney Princesses and many other creative looking characters who were all outside for the same reason; for the delicacies of thy beloved sweets. 

Walking down her driveway, Yang instinctively reached up to touch the net of the basketball hoop without having to jump this time, then saw the street open wider. She could see that all of the houses were decorated in their own particular way. Cotton spiderwebs were on fences while large orange lit pumpkins sat outside the driveway of their house. Bigger houses, had dim orange lights all over itself for the later evening which Yang assumed was a light show. 

Before joining the joyful spirit of ‘Halloween’ she checked the other-side of the road wary of the fact that Adam and his friends would be out tonight.

But instead she saw Sun alone, slumping over the curb with his pumpkin basket toppled over and empty. He wore a blue t-shirt underneath an orange monk Kung-fu outfit with a Chinese symbol on the side of his chest meaning 'go' . Then Wrapped around his wrists and his waist were velvet ties. 

"Super-saiyan Goku.” She acknowledged walking over to him. “We don’t see him much around here.”

Hearing the mention of his character made Sun's pout disappear. "Wait, you know him?" 

"I adore him. I dressed up as him last year." Yang grinned which reflected back onto Sun's face. "Why aren't you trick or treating?"

He folded his arms then looked down to his converse shoes. "Because my friends who didn’t want me to dress up as this." Sun pointed pointing at his Dragon-ball Z outfit.

“So they didn’t let you trick or treat?”

”Basically.”

Yang hummed. "And what did they want you to dress up as?"

"Some white ninja, which made me look like a sock puppet.”

”Well, you made the right decision by not wearing it." Yang sat, sitting down next to him on the curb.

"Tell me about it, like have you seen the detail I went through for this hair." He asked pointing at his hair which looked like a hurricane styled it. "I put gel to keep in place."

"That's creative." 

“I know right! But I'm apparently out now, so none of this matters.” He huffed folding his arms again.

"Who said you were out?" 

"A guy I’ve been sticking out for, for too long.”

The sun had gotten lower the last time she saw it, and she could barely see her house between the gaps of people’s feet anymore. She then looked at both of their pumpkin baskets which were still both empty. "Your situation sucks at the moment, but do you know what would suck even more? Not getting any sweets.” 

Yang stood up, side glancing at him to see if he would join her. "I’m gonna pass on that. I told Adam and Blake we would hang out after as an apology."

"The night would be done by the time they get back anyway.” Yang continued, and Sun still hadn’t made any effort to move. “He can't just hold you against your will, that's slavery.”

"It is not!” Sun jumped stamping on his black converse shoes with a scowl on his face, but gave the idea some thought, before looking down to his shoes. "Why are you so honest? 

“Because the truth is the best served cold. So are you coming or what?” Yang asked urgently and Sun nodded at her with a grin then soon joined beside her with a skip in his step. 

"I'm Sun Wukong by the way." Sun introduced holding out his hand to her.

"I'm Yang."

"Yang....?" Sun asked noticing the back of her jersey after he walked up to her. "Yang Bolton?"

"No!"

"So you don't have a last name?"

"I do, It’s Xiao long." Yang confirmed and Sun smiled at her as they shook each others hand.

"Alrightly Xiao Long,” He smiles lifting his pumpkin basket up. “Let's pillage this place!"

* * *

Lollipops, mints, and chocolates were spilling at the top of both of Sun's and Yang's pumpkin baskets by the end of the night. This was probably due to the competition they had between themselves of who could get the most lollies by the end of the night. And both being competitive as the other, they also went as far to fill up their pockets with the delicacies. However Sun had a few dirty tricks under his sleeves, and would lightly nudge Yang's basket so her own sweets would fall out.

Yang eyes screamed blood-murder whenever he did this, because she was leaving a bread-crump like trail of sweets that she would never realise she was doing until it was too late. And so she would steal his sweets from his basket. 

Sun looked at his basket, seeing as all his sweets had disappeared overtime then looked over to Yang's and saw that hers was fairly full. "Rob the nest? Really? What are we 12?"

"We are 12 soooo, what are you trying to say?" 

Sun rolled his eyes at her, then felt the biggest urge to do something he would regret. "Oh look! I think I see another person dressed up as a wildcat!" He pointed.

Yang followed his finger- standing on her tippy toes. "Where? I want a gang photo!"

 Sun took this opportunity to attack her basket, causing most of her sweets to fall on the ground. "Hey!" She roared looking to strangle Sun but was too late because he was already gone. Picking out what she'd lost she saw most of her other sweets being picked up by other children. They were a lost cause, but Sun wasn't, and so she darted speedily to catch up to the boy who was swerving left and right between the people.

Yang was closing in but Sun stopped abruptly causing her to veer to the right to stop herself from running into him. After she came to a halting stop she saw Sun's tail stiffened and his body tense as he was being stared down by Adam and his white ninja gang.

"I thought I told you to stay." Adam spat, keeping his eyes focused on Sun's blue eyes. Sun's mouth opened before slamming back shut. "Are you wearing it?" He asked. 

There was a silence, and Sun stared at his black converse shoes. "No." He murmured. Yang couldn't help but look for whatever Adam was referring to and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Good, because I wouldn't want you tarnishing us."

"I didn-"

"You are a disgrace." Adam silenced, making the boy flinch at his harshness. "But I admire you for knowing when to jump the ship when things got dangerous." Sun finally looked up and saw his eyes, looking threateningly at him. Then he looked over to Blake who was standing amongst them with her hand gripping onto her right arm refusing to look at Sun. "Don't look at her. She can't help you here." 

He looked back to the laces of his shoes, knowing that Blake could never pick him over Adam. "I never liked you Sun,” Adam tormented walking in his spot. “You were baggage the moment I saw you."

Adam’s hair was glowing a violent red, and Blake gripped the side of Adam’s shoulder hastily. "Adam stop." The tone of Blake's voice was desperate and pleading that Yang knew from this point everything could go haywire. Adam shrugged her off and walked closer to Sun.

Each step he took his hair would glow even brighter than before and continued to drown out Blake pleading for him to stop.

Yang walked between the two, and stood in front of Sun. "Leave him alone." Yang seethed through her teeth.

"Oh god not you again." Adam spat, looking at the blonde girl eye to eye. "Look at you, acting all tough after growing a few inches."

"Yeah and I'm as close to breaking your face if you take another step closer." She growled.

Adam leaned back as he cackled. "I'm so scared."

"Yang just leave it, I deserve this." Sun pleaded shaking Yang's shoulder for her attention. 

"So she's got a name, Yang is it?" Adam questioned, which stopped Sun from shaking her. 

"Xiao Long." She corrected. 

"Listen, Yang Xiao Douche. I don't care about you. I care about him. So if don't want to get in the way I suggest you step aside."

"I can't let you do that." 

"Adam stop." Blake insisted a bit louder, and Adam finally turned to go see her shake her head at him. 

He cleared his throat dimming the red that was emitting from his hair "Consider this an act of sympathy. You and The Monkey Traitor can go for today. You're lucky my girlfriend's empathic like you."

"Then she’s smart to know that a little empathy wouldn’t hurt.” Yang said and saw Blake eyes blink nervously at her. 

"You've got a big mouth for a dumb blonde. We the 'White Fang' have better things to do tonight and people who are worth our time unlike you."

Adam spat walking pass her with Blake, while Sun held Yang back before she could tackle him. She struggled against his grip telling him to let her go, but Sun only dug her hands into her harder. "That's right let him hold you down, at least he knows better."

The group disappeared into the night, and they were left with nothing but their pumpkin filled with sweets. Yang didn't even question why Sun was holding her back, because a part of her appreciated how he cared about her. But she was still angry at the fact that she failed to stop them.

"There's nothing you could've done." Sun whispered. 

"Then tell me Sun what are they doing tonight? Please.”

"Something you can't change." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOH FINALLY WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO 'THE' CHAPTER. I can’t wait to reveal everything !!! 
> 
> How are you guys by the way? Are you guys enjoying the story ? Where do you think this story is ending ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SWEARING YO!

Yang took a deep breath. Then adjusted the collar of her letterman jacket, then gave it a whiff; smelling the freshness of clean laundry. Then adjusted her bag straps so that both straps were on her shoulders, then flattened the top of her head to flatten her hair. Then buttoned up her jacket because she felt as though she looked nicer with it buttoned up. Then unbuttoned the top button because she looked uptight. Lastly she checked the time on her watch which changed to 8:00am on the dot.

She raised her knuckles towards the door of Blake's house, then hesitated as she looked at the panels on the door.

_3 knocks?_

_No the easy 'generic knock'_

_Just knock Yang. It's a door._

_How about the 'I'm Hereeee' knock?_

She shook her thoughts apart and knocked on the door four times instead. Blindly, Yang could hear shuffling on the other-side the floor, as if someone was running from end side of the house to the front. 

"She's here!!!" A voice yelled from the inside as the door opened up with a pant revealing a women much smaller than Blake smiling at the sight of the Blonde girl. "Yang! "It's so great to see you again!" She grinned leaning onto the doorframe of their dark mahogany door. 

"You too Mrs Belladonna." Yang bowed respectfully.

"Shhh, stop with the formalities. It's Kali to you." Kali quipped, while Yang chuckled nervously. 

Walking Blake to school had become a regular routine, and yet she still couldn't get over her nervousness of meeting Blake's mother. Yang had taken the time to take better care of herself to look and feel like the part Blake has gossiped to her parents about. Remembering that the first time she met Kali, she said something that has echoed in her mind forever.

"Oh this is Yang? I've heard so much about you... Blakey keeps telling us about how strong, muscular and tidy you are." 

"Mom! I did not say that." 

"Well not a long those lines, but she does look how you described... like 'a lion?'" 

"Jesus Mom. She can hear everything that your saying, she's standing right there." 

"Well, I don't see anything wrong in telling her how 'boyfriend' material she is?"

Blake put her head in her hands and walked off with a very flustered Yang that day. Kali was just the topping of the cake, because Yang had yet to meet the intimidating father Ghira, who would always leave early for work. 

"It's always nice to see you take Blake to school, cause not only does it save my fuel but it also saves me time because now all I have to do is make breakfast!"

Yang chuckled. "That's because my bike 'Bumblebee', just consumes more than what I can make."

"Ohhh it's got a name You know Ghira use to have one when he was younger, and he named it afte-" 

"Mom!" Blake interrupted, as she stumbled down the stairs, exhaustingly trying to get her boots on. "I think Yang is tired of you trying to tell her about your love story with Dad. Aren't you Yang?" Blake asked with a pleadingly look of the 'side with me' face. 

Her eyes darted between the two who both looked curiously at her, and Yang saw that Mrs Belladonna's own bow slowly flatten, similar to how Blake would react when she saw a stray cat on the street. "No-No! Not at all. I love her stories." 

Blake facepalmed herself and continued to tie her shoes while Kali's frown broke into a smile; being beyond pleased, judging by how her bow rose up with happiness. "You don't need to be embarrassed Blake. It's the cycle of life. You can experience it one day too, and tell your own children your own story."

Blake pulled on her last lace and stood up with her backpack in tow. "The cycle of life doesn't include telling your love story to everyone who comes at our door."

Blake muttered a 'let's go,' to Yang dragging her down the stairs of her house and onto the streets. "Have a good school Blakey! Make sure you take care of her Yang!"

"Always Mrs Belladonna." Yang yelled back ending the conversation. 

But it's was always Kali who had the last say. "Call me Kali!" 

Once they were a few streets down their house, Blake folded her arms at Yang. "You know, the more you encourage her, the more she'll tell you about our family history." 

"Doesn't sound like a lose for me."

"Well that's if you don't want to leave our house." Blake huffed. "Besides don't you think you should wait till marriage for that?" 

"I'm flattered that you've considered marriage Blake, but you need to ask me out first." 

Blake crinkled her nose, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Oh please...I'd say no the moment you'd bend on one knee." 

Yang put her hand over her heart, pretending a her heart had been shot. "Ouch. How blunt."

* * *

It was Tuesday, and Yang knew that in the last lesson of the day she would find Blake confined in her Legal studies classroom studying to her heart’s content. Her grades towards most of her subjects were phenomenal, but it was this particular class that made Blake passionate, especially issues towards the Fanus’s.

The two of them have had a conversation about it once, to which they were accompanied by none-other than Weiss Schnee.

“Those dirty Fanuses," Weiss snarled, "Always causing trouble left and right. I bet you, they're the people responsible for the mess at the auditorium." 

Blake whipped herself side-ways on her chair the moment the words left Weiss’s lips. “You wouldn’t know one thing about them.” 

Yang overheard them and dashed into the classroom, prepared to seperate the two. “Hey guys. Chill out.”

“Well I do. The Fanus’s are known for being…”

The conversation had become a war-field. That by the end of it Ruby and Yang had to drag their partners away from clawing each other. Resulting to to Blake and Weiss never being seen in a room again.

When Yang found the black haired girl still in class studying furiously. Yang dug for her back pocket, holding onto something that resembled a pen and pointed it towards Blake's feet. She pushed onto the button, putting a tiny red dot on her boots.

Blake crossed her legs unfazed by it and continued to work. But Yang jumped to the corner of the door to get closer, putting the dot on the chalk board - tracing small circles in the middle of it. When she peaked inside, Yang saw that Blake's bow fluttered up, luring her focus onto the distraction.

Her bow could tell a million stories, showing that Blake was 'knee deep' entranced by the dot, because of the way her bow followed it as it moved from the top right corner of the board then snappishly to the left. She shook her head in frustration, forcing her bow back into place and forcing herself to read with the book closer to the nook of her nose. 

However Yang wasn't finished yet and ran the red dot up and down her arm, deeming Blake's book; a defective protection. Blake could only squeeze her eyes shut to refuse to give the distraction her full attention, but yet again her bow sitting on top of her head betrayed her as it leaned towards the dot around her arm. She huffed, and stood up from her seat rubbing the stubborn distraction off her arm.

Causing it to fall on the ground followed by Blake's heel, which stamped onto it. The blonde girl laughed into the sleeve of her jacket and quickly moved it from underneath Blake's shoe - not that Blake could crush it, to another spot to which Blake followed heel by heel. Leading her between the rows of desks and then to the corner of the classroom door.

When Blake rounded around the corner of the door - her breath got caught in her throat seeing Yang’s laser pointer pointing between her brows. “Hey you.” Yang winked feeling the warmth of Blake's closeness in front of her. 

"What are yo-" Blake sighed, figuring out what Yang was holding “Please tell me you’re still not testing out your conspiracy theories on me.”

“Blake,” Yang punctuated, turning off her laser pen. “this theory is the best one yet.”

“Anything is better than calling my Bow a real living thing.”

“Hey, it’s a good theory.”

"It's majorly flawed." Blake smirked while Yang muttered 'not flawed,' "Let’s hear it then.” Blake smiled. 

“Drumroll please.” Yang patted, using her thighs as the drumroll. “I believe you are….”

Blake hadn’t given Yang a drumroll, and so Yang drawled it out even more which made Blake drumroll herself.

“… A personification or reincarnation of a cat!”

Blake folded her arms, then chuckled. “That’s your worst one yet.”

“But it explains everything because you know how Cats always kneads and purr - you also do the same thing. Whenever we walk together, you always put your hand on my arm, and you knead. And you're bow has like all the senses in the world, and it basically reacts to everything." 

"No my bow doesn't do that."

"Yes it does."

"And I don't purr. Nor do I knead."

"But Blakeeeeee...Don't you think it's a good cat to cat purr-allel?” Yang joked ignoring Blake's denial.

"Would be, if it was true." 

"I don't need the catitude, kitten."

"What did you just call me?" Blake frowned knitting her eyebrows together.

"Nothing purr-sonal."

"Yang."

Blake's bow twitched hearing the sound of suppressing chuckles at the corner of the room coming from the teacher, causing her to cover her head in her hands. "You should go now Miss Belladonna, something tells me you wouldn't wanna keep Miss Xiao Long waiting with all her cat-astrophic puns."

"Ayeee!" Yang cheered gesturing hand gun signs towards the teacher to which the teacher mimicked back.

"Unbelievable." Blake blushed as she trotted back over to her desk to pack her books. Then gave the teacher a nod before she left leaving Yang at the classroom door, making Yang jog over to the black haired girl. "How long have you been planning this? And I swear if you say another cat-joke you're walking home."

"In all seriousness..." Yang pointed out seriously but put her hands over her mouth and Blake glared at her knowing what was coming. "I planned it Fur-weeks."

Yang bursted out laughing reaching for Blake's shoulder as she laughed. "That's it, I've had enough you're walking home by yourself." 

"No wait!" Yang halted reaching out for Blake who was already meters away from her. 

* * *

The separation didn't last long, because after they left the school Yang had vowed to keep her mouth shut because Blake refused to talk to her. Creating an abnormal quietness that never happens between them because Yang was always the one talking. Blake would look at her every so often to see if Yang would break, but it was quite the opposite. 

"Hey Yang." Blake settled, turning to the Blonde haired girl. 

And Yang smirked at her. "See, like a cat, always looking for something to distract her." 

"How are we still talking about this?" Blake laughed.

Yang leaned her shoulder towards Blake so that they were shoulder to shoulder. "Because I'm running out of options with my conspiracy theories." And Blake nudged her with her shoulder pushing Yang off the pathway and onto the front lawn of a house. "Am I close though?"

"Nope." Blake popped.

"But like have you ever wondered?"

"Never."

"Can you just imagine?"

"Can we 'just' stop with this conversation?" 

"Nope, just imagine Blake! Please! Ya know for me?" Yang pleaded with puppy eyes. 

"Fine," Blake sighed defeatedly at the sight of Yang's face and exhausted with the conversation going around in circles. "So what if my personification is a cat? What would you do then?"

"I would firstly say 'I told you so.' then say 'that it's totally cool'..." Yang admitted connecting their shoulders back together, and Blake linked her arms around Yang's arm without a second thought.

"But you can't cause it's not true." Blake objected, leaning into Yang as they walked.

"Look you're cuddly Blake!" Yang pointed at Blake's arm which was on hers. "LIKE A CAT!"

Blake hissed under her breath at the truth-fullness of what she said. "This honestly still doesn't prove anything."

Their houses were slowly coming into view, and the two stopped in front of Yang's driveway. "This is my stop. Think you can make it over there without my help?" She gestured.

"Yep... I'm paw-sitive." 

Yang softly shook the arm that Blake was holding onto. "Did you just make a Cat joke?"

"Yeah I just did." Blake smirked. 

"Does that mean I get extra points for the cat theory?" 

"No not really, but you know, whatever makes you sleep better at night" Blake teased letting go of Yang's arm which suddenly felt cold without Blake on it. "Well I see you tomorrow?"

"Of cour-" 

**_Rev Rev._ **

The noise cut Yang off with a violent gurgle, snapping the two's attention to where the noise had come from. To which they saw at the end of the road, a Black Chevrolet Camaro with tinted reflective windows and red thick racer stripes running from the front of the car to the rear.

It growled and hissed as it rolled back and fourth slowly on the stretch of road, as if it was stalking them. Small hands wrapped tightly around Yang's jacket making Yang look down at Blake who looked as pale as winter snow, and her once lively summer eyes was dazed and glossed with fear. Which was a face that Yang had never seen before in her entire life.

"Blake? Are you okay?" Yang whispered, brushing Blake's ice-cold cheek with her finger. 

The Camaro drove off with a screech, burning its rubber tyres on the concrete road puffing out black smoke from its exhaust. Blake blinked herself back into consciousness, and reacted at the touch of Yang's fingers caressing her cheek. "Blake?" 

Her breath quivered, and her eyes trained onto the ground, as if her legs were gonna give in any moment. "What's wrong? Blake please tell me what's wrong?" Yang pleaded, tilting Blake's face towards but instead she slammed her eyes shut.

"I'm-I'm fine." She stammered with gritted teeth still refusing to look at Yang.

Yang could feel the shakiness of Blake's body on her arm, which trembled as she spoke. Words were useless at this point, and nothing was going through to Blake's head except the sound of her gasps and pants. 

And so Yang wrapped herself around Blake with her thick jacket sleeves making Blake tense under her touch. It took Blake a few moments to realise what had just happened because of how all of sudden, Yang had created her a little sanctuary with the sweet scent of citrus fruit in her nose. It was intoxicating, that Blake melted into her arms making her own heart slowly beat in time with Yang's which rippled between them, due to their closeness.

Yang felt the frantic heaving of Blake' chest soften to small gasps. Then she brushed her fingers through Blake's hair which turned to calm vibrating purrs. 

Blake scrunched her fists against Yang's chest after she noticed herself consciously purring. "Let me go." Blake murmured dryly into her jacket, silencing the purrs. “Please.”

Yang let her go softly but much to her surprise Blake hadn’t moved or shoved her away.

"Look at me." Yang pleaded putting her finger underneath her chin to see her face, and Blake finally looked at her taking a step away from Yang. "Blake?" 

"I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow" Blake mumbled putting a hand self-consciously on her left right arm, before turning away.

"Stop. " Yang persisted softly reaching out for Blake's hand stopping her from moving another meter away. "I can't let you go home like this, I promised Kali I'd take care of you."

“Yang, you can't help me. Just leave me alon-“

"Knight in shining armour moment!" After Yang said this, Blake's breath got caught in her throat as her legs were lifted from the ground "Bridal style." Yang smirked looking down at the Blake who furrowed her eyebrows at her. This was no romantic gesture but a gesture of pure randomness that would take take Blake in surprise and to forget about the car. 

"You're ridiculous." Blake chanted shaking her head at her.

"You know you like it." Yang teased and Blake couldn’t help but give a soft smile as Yang easily carried her all the way to back to her house.

“My Hero." Blake whispered melting against her touch. 

* * *

Lilac eyes were trained onto the house on the other-side; watching carefully at the silhouette on the blinds. It was moving back and fourth in the night, that Yang couldn’t help but notice the distraction in the calm after waking up. 

The silhouette disappeared the moment the light turned off. And with dreary eyes, Yang rubbed her eyes after yawning to see that she wasn’t imagining Blake turn her light off after 1:00am in the morning. 

She was about to turn away from her own window when she noticed Blake’s window shift upwards only to reveal Blake coming out of it, putting on what looked like a mask with cat scratch marks on it. 

Which was the same as the kidnapper’s mask in the janitor’s closet.

Yang was awake as day, with her eyes now wide open. She violently kicked the chest that was in front of her into the wall, as she watched Blake tip-toe across the top of her roof. It was bad enough that she had to wait for Blake to tell her the answers to her questions. Bad enough that Blake was a part of this and bad enough how lenient Yang was at this point.

_So much for waiting._

Yang was happy on the merry-go round that Blake set her on, but had left her on it for too long, that Yang suspected that maybe Blake never intended for her to get off. It was probably all just for show. She snatched her letterman jacket hanging on the end of her bed and rushed out her house to chase after Blake who was probably far from her at this point. 

She didn’t care, as long as she did something. She ran with her heart pounding deeply in her chest and tortured lungs until they caved in.

The trip was long enough for her to fuel all the hate she had for the girl. She could put Blake in jail. Hate her until her dying breath. And even better put the White Fang to rest. She was going to the hero of this story, she was going to protect everyone and this was the time. 

However the trip was also long enough to remember how Blake did save her life during the second incident, and how Blake has treated her in the weeks that they've been together. She had stored all these unhealthy thoughts in her mind, but with the revelation of her mask and her conflicting personality- every thought she thought of was skewed favouring Blake instead. 

_Why couldn’t Blake just have told me that she saved me?_

_If she’s got nothing to fear that she’s got no where to hide? Right?_

Her forehead started pounding, that everything distraught into stars. 

“Fuck.” Yang swore, as her legs gave weight causing her to fall forward onto the ground. She felt her head pulse, as sweat slid down from her hair. “Not now, not now.” 

She clawed at her chest, feeling the burn of something deep in her chest preventing her to breathe. It crushed her. Squished her like a bug. Yellow, and fuel was at the back of her mouth as she inhaled the cold stinging daggers of the night air.

“No,no,no.” She swallowed commanding her body from the flashing images from showing behind her eyelids. Everything was flooding back into her violently. 

_A lotus car-_

"No!" She demanded once more, and the stars disappeared with the world fading back to the way it was. She took a deep breath, and the sweet night air finally entered her airless lungs as her body lie flat on the ground. She shakily pushed herself off from it almost over exerting what was left of her energy. 

Then sat there for awhile feeling her body return back to her control. Once she could could squeeze her fists together  she gritted her teeth, and ran again. Telling herself that she had to find Blake, even if her mind was clouded, and exhausted.

A feeling she was all too familiar with, and yet still unfamiliar with it.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! It's great to be back after my week long holiday. Now i have to work soooooo much on this fic. 
> 
> Love the support guys! Can't tell you how much I appreciate it! 
> 
> The time has come! Everything is going down in the next chapter. Like not even joking... I started crying.
> 
> I'll see you guys next week again! Please be prepared >:D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely sorry about the late upload, but I've just been re-editing the heck out of the chapters.
> 
> But boi are you in for a ride, because this chapter is a bit different. You'll know once you read like the second sentence. 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by this song.
> 
> &burn (with Vince Staples) - Billie Ellish, Vince Stapes. I recommend you listen to it. 
> 
> WARNING: SWEARING AND VIOLENCE!

_Lips meet teeth and tongue. My heart skips eight beats at once (that's better.)_

Blake could recognise it anywhere. It reminded her of the story of the headless rider, wreaking havoc in the night tormenting fear amongst the people. A seemingly fitting story to describe the Black Chevrolet. It was a perilousness nightmare on wheels that had carried too many burdens for her, that the last time Blake saw it was in flames.

_If we were meant to be, we would have been by now._

They were the famous duo; The inseparables, after Sun had left their group, but now they were oil and water. Figuratively insoluble and separated by their differences.

_See what you wanna see, all I see is him right now. Him right now._

She thought she was done with him, but seeing his car in one piece and polished made her feel like the barrier that she put between them was breaking. Bridging back the experiences, and the history that they had together when she was foolish and in love. It was enough to know that he was still preying for her to come out after she'd left, and it was a agonising curse, because she would always have to look over her shoulder as a daily precaution.

And now her worst fears had come out and worst yet, he had come to meet her.

The Black Chevrolet parked itself outside of the school and Blake hesitantly walked behind it, in fear that Adam was hidden behind the tinted windows. Instead all she saw was her reflection staring back at her. The entrance of the school doors not far from the car were wide open and she tip-toped towards it, aware at the fact Adam would be waiting for her inside.

The last time she was in here was because she knew that the White Fang would come. By the dreaded ribbon that she stole from Yang at the party. It could've been a coincidence that Yang had the same ribbon she wore, but the only other person that could've possessed it was Adam and his White Fang henchman.

She didn't want to jump to any conclusions just yet, but when Yang asked her the question.

_Did you do it?_

She had been on edge ever since.

She laid low, disconnected herself from others (except Sun) and denied Yang's accusations left and right hurting her in the process while still looking out for her ribbons as a sign of the White Fang looking for her. She didn't want Yang involved with her and she couldn't just let go of her either. Not after growing a fondness for her.

Yang was flawless, sweet and charming, and they were simply the perfect dynamic for each other. They had connected together in a way that Blake hadn't connected with anyone before. It was as simple as their playful banters, conversations and their conflicting personalties of extroverted and introverted, that made it impossible for Blake to resist her. 

And even if Blake tried to avoid her; Yang was still everywhere she went, wedging herself through the cracks of Blake's life. An example of that was Yang apologising to her through a book review. It was then on that Blake disobeyed every rule in her rulebook to stay away from her, which came at a consequence. 

When Blake shoved Yang into the janitor's closet to hide from the White Fang, finding the black ribbon that the spray painter left slipped her mind, because of her consciousness instinctively making her put Yang's needs over hers. Yang was a cataclysmic effect that she forgot about the White Fang all together. It was only when she saw Adam's car on her street that she realised how unprepared and stupid she was for breaking her rules.

She had prepared for this moment all her life. With every night and everyday imagining scenarios of how she could convince or argue with him to leave her alone, which was a very far-fetched idea. That’s why she brought the only thing she felt safe with. Her Gambol Shroud: a handy dagger with a ribbon on the end, and her white fang mask which was thick but definitely break-able, but served as the only barrier to mask her emotion from Adam.

After mindlessly walking around the Hallways, she could hear movement from the honing of ears and followed it, leading her to none other than the auditorium itself. She walked inside with her left hand next to her her dagger while her other fingers trembled on the lever of the light switch. She flicked it up, and the lights above, sizzled as the one above her lit up first, then the middle, then the last one showcasing the stage.

She swallowed the bile at the back of her throat, and her ears underneath her bow tensed uncomfortably against her coarse bow.

Sitting on the stage Adam flicked open his metal lighter lighting up his cigarette. “Did you miss me?” Adam’s voice echoed hoarse and dead. His appearance hadn't changed from the last time she saw him, but noticing the cigarette he put to his chapped lips looked like smoking was a new habit for him. 

Blake reached for Gambol Shroud hastily even though the distance they had could've put mountains betweens them. “What do you want?” She growled backing herself towards the closest exits on the door while keeping her eyes on Adam.  

“I just wanted to see your beautiful face.” Adam smiled deviously before falling forward from the stage. Blake bit her tongue and watched Adam walk towards her confidently.  “Look, we’re finally here together and you can't even say hi?” 

"Cut to the chase Adam," Blake spat, stopping him halfway. "Just tell me why you're here.”

“C'mon my love..."

"Don't."

"I want you back."

"No. I'm not going back to you." Blake said sternly.

Adam smile faltered, forming into a frown "Then do me a favour, come back to the White Fang.”

Blake shuddered, feeling his command possessing over her body. It was almost a conscious feeling; where she always obeyed him without a second, but she dug her feet into her shoes and closed her eyes. “You know I can’t do that.” 

Adam clicked his tongue at her . “My love you make it look too easy for me. Look at you, you’re still weak.”

“I am not weak.” She punctuated glaring at him.

“You use to be cold hearted. What happened to that Blake?”

“When I realised you were a psychopath.”

Adam stiffened gritting his teeth at her. “Don’t lie to me." He seethed while Blake steadily gripped onto her blade, and lowered herself slightly closer to the ground ready to whip her weapon out. “You were fine with me before, but then everything changed when you're fucking bitch neighbour came."

“Leave her out of this. This is just you and me.”

“Did she teach you betrayal huh Blake? Teach you to leave 'our' family? " Adam emphasised puffing from his cigarette. 

“No! She was never apart this." Blake yelled frustratedly.

"Bullshit! We were family Blake and you left us high and dry for a girl you didn't know about."

"We were never family-“

“No! No! Don’t deny it you bitch.” He cut, pointing her finger at her. “You keep going into this fucking hermit hole. Saying no, left and right even though you know it’s the fucking truth."

He was taking small steps towards her, and so she took steps backwards maintaining the distance between them.  Adam noticed this and took even larger strides. “How's Yang by the way? Still taking care of that fucked up brain of hers.”

Blake froze in her spot, “Stay away from her." She threatened gripping onto her Gambol shroud closer to her chest ready to swing.

“Oh Love. It's not fair, that's you're telling me what to do when I've had my end of the sharp knife already,” He smirked; taking in another puff of his cigarette and breathing its toxic air into Blake’s face which made her cough. “I want to see you hurt. Because this here Blake, my heart. It beats and lives for you. And I want you to hurt just like I did.”

“You’re a psychopath.” Blake cursed at him.

“Not as psycho as the girl who entered the building.” He chucked, and Blake ears twitched honing her hearing senses to the footsteps approaching them slowly.

“No. No. No.” Blake muttered turning on her heel the moment she heard it with her back on Adam who stood there with his hands in his pockets letting his cackle chortle out of his throat.

“Run Blake! Run as fast as you can! You know you can't protect her forever!”

She ran as fast as she could to the footsteps who had just entered the building. She felt sick to her stomach. Yang wasn't suppose to be involved with any of this. Blake had preplanned this from the beginning with her standoff with Adam being nothing but her and him, that's why she came in the middle of the night. But of course Yang was the anomaly, and she would be the one that would inevitable change everything. 

The moment the next step hit the ground, Blake could hear that the step was close to the entrance causing her to turn the corner leading to it. But the moment she did, the world blanketed into darkness, as she felt the world swallow her into the darkness of the hall.

* * *

“Found you.” Yang panted hunching forward with her hands resting on her knees, as she stood in front of the Black Chevrolet parked outside of the school. There was nothing that she could see inside of the car, other than her own reflection and the moon mirrored in the background.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, which made Yang even more uncomfortable because lately everything has been out of the ordinary. A sign of that was seeing the same car twice in one day, which made Blake turn into an ice-cold statue and run out into the middle of the night.

And so with her quest still intact, she made her way towards the front door of the school; assuming that that's where Blake went and looked in through the windows. Her anger dissipated and her heart sunk feeling nothing but fear and haste after she saw a motionless Blake in the darkness laying in the middle of Hallway with dry blood coming from the top of her head. 

“Blake?” Yang knocked as Blake continued to lay on the floor.

She shouldered herself onto the door not once but twice, feeling that if she didn't bust open this door sooner then she would be in much worse state then the second that just passed.

"Blake!" She yelled again with her hot breath fogging the window. After her failed attempts, she took three steps back and ran into the door with all her weight against it and it flew open, causing Yang to fall straight through. Moments later the school alarm blared into Yang's ear irritatingly as its red lights lit up and spun out of control. 

Yang crawled over to Blake and brushed her black hair out of her eyes without a second thought. "Blake, you're okay. Just look at me." She begged, but Blake swayed motionlessly when Yang shook her, still out cold.

Yang looked around, formulating how Blake had gotten there in first place then a red glow contrasting in the dark, caught her attention. It was like an Angler fish in the dark, except when the moonlight hit it, she saw that it was the person's hair pulsing out. Cold metal pressed to the back of her head, then the sound of a gun cocking backwards made her stiffen. 

"Yang Xiao Long." The voice in front of her taunted, as they walked into the moonlight's ray, revealing little by little the black coat they wore which had red vines stretching back onto its shoulders and a White Fang mask breathing out red 'whippy' like spirits that hooked around the nose. "I never thought I'd see you again." 

Yang slouched her shoulders, and a gunshot pierced into her ears causing her to grit her teeth at the high-pitch wringing deafening her ears. It was distorting to say the least but when she finally gained her bearing she opened her eyes and saw a black spot smoking centimetres away from Blake's hand. "Don't move." The voice behind her threatened as they put the end of the gun still hot at the back of Yang's head. 

"Who are you?" Yang asked boldly.

"A very... long forgotten childhood friend." He answered, making Yang more uncomfortable than before.

"If you were, I'd remember."

"Ohhhh right, that's because of your messed up head." He cackled. "I thought it would mess you up a bit more, but it hasn't changed one bit of you Yang Xiao Long."

Yang stayed silent reminiscing the person behind the mask that had red hair, but nothing came to mind. "Surprisingly I know more about you than you know about yourself."

Yang furrowed her eyebrows at him, confused with the words that left his mouth. "What are you talking about?" 

"Woah, they haven't told you yet?"

"Told me what?" 

The boy stared at her silently analysing the seriousness of her question. "Wow. They really don't want you to remember if they've kept this secret for this long."

Yang's mouth opened up to say something, but the sound of Blake's soft murmurs made her ignore him. "Blake are you okay? Talk to me..."

"She's unconscious you idiot, she can't hear you." 

Yang snapped her look from Blake to him. "Did you do this to her?" She cursed, then saw the smirk he wore making Yang's eyes turn to blood-red murder. "I will-"

"Will what?" The boy cut, pacing in his spot. "As if you're capable of anything other than whining like a child." Yang put her leg down ready to jump and bash the boy's head in, but a gun-shot went off in her ear yet again causing her curl into a ball, at the high pitch wringing. 

"Woohooo!" The boy cheered taking a breath from his cigarette which was at its halfway point. "That's the Yang I know so well."

The the boy was spitting out curses and insults, as Yang was on the ground regaining her senses. When her body finally responded to her, she quickly kicked her foot into the back-knee off the person holding onto the gun, causing them to fall to the ground with a groan. They dropped the gun, with their finger pressured on the trigger causing a bullet to shoot out, breaking the entrance of the door on the other-side of the hallway.

The gun spun out of control, and the perpetrator was fumbling with it trying to get it back into their hand. But Yang was already up on her feet, and kicked the person face preventing them from getting it. In her peripheral vision she could see the boy crouching low for cover, but was too late because Yang was already pointing the gun to his face. 

Only to see that he had his hand resting on the tie which was keeping Blake's bow together. "Get away from her! Now!" She threatened.

The boy took a another puff from his cigarette before extinguishing it on the ground. "Not before I do this." 

His hand pulled on the tie, "No what are-" The bow slipped off like butter, revealing a pair of kitten ears tilted onto the side Blake was resting on and where the bow had hidden them. 

A sharp stab cut into her head, causing her hands to comfort the pain feeling as though her head was splitting open. Which was accompanied by Nausea hitting her like a tidal wave weakening her until she dropped the gun and hit a locker behind her. Her legs then gave way to the heavy pressure of her chest and head as she slid down the metal surface to lay flat on the ground. 

The boy clicked her tongue at her, and chuckled as he put Blake's ribbon into his pocket. "Do you remember now?" 

Yang grunted seeing familiar yet unfamiliar images flash behind her eyes. "No.No.No." Yang repeated as she banged the back of her head into the locker to get rid of it, but the images continued to pop into her head like popcorn cooking in a microwave. "What did you do to me?" 

_A lotus car._

_Kitten Ears._

_Ember Eyes._

_Red and Blue lights._

"Nothing." The boy replied simply bending over the Blonde girl who was panting in pain.

"You'r-You're lying." Yang croaked.

"If there was anyone to blame for your condition it's you're parents, the people around you, and Blake." Adam poked, as  Yang pulled her feet together to try and stand up but instead fell flat on her butt, the helplessness making Adam chuckle. "Not so tough now are you?"

_Yang look at me._

_Adam, what the fuck did you do?!_

"Adam? Tell me, what's happening." Yang choked out seeing the images of a younger version of him with shorter hair looking down at her. She blinked then and saw the real Adam turned to her at the mention of his name. 

"So you do remember me?"

"Why are there voices in my head?" She wheezed scratching at the splitting pain. 

_You're wrong._

 

_Did you just call the fucking cops?_

But he was already up on his feet when he saw the flash of red and blue lights glowing where she had entered. She felt her throat building up with sickness, that she swallowed it back down to gain her sanity.

 

_This is what you did Blake._

"Take her mask Illia. Let's go." Illia, the person that she kicked shook her head and took Blake's mask from the ground then clinged onto the hand Adam offered her. Before they left Illia looked at Yang briefly, before punching the side of her head, causing blood to come out.

"That's for my face." She spat and the two disappeared at the end of the hallway, going deep into the depths of the school. Yang was drifting in and out of consciousness because of the throbbing pain of her head, and the realisation that Blake still wasn't moving made her go on. "Blake." She groaned reaching for her and to her luck the girl curled her head closer to the floor. It wasn't long before there was running shoes echoing from her left, as people in uniform bowed down next to her and Blake.

"Take care of her okay." Yang pleaded her eyes staying on Blake. "Take care of Blake. She just moved...And call Kali Belladonna... and Ghira..."

Blake groaned at the sound of a rolling stretcher beside her and all Yang could see was her kitten ears twitching itself awake to the sound of it. "What's-What's happening?" Blake murmured weakly looking at the stretcher before looking at Yang's blurry figure. "Yang?"

Yang opened her mouth to say something but her face felt heavy, as her eyes teared up at the pain of just opening her mouth. Everything was shutting down, and when she tried to look at Blake one more time her eyes slammed shut and her head tiled to the side causing her head to hit the cold stone floor.

* * *

She groaned to herself as the sound echoed in the void of darkness she was in. It was an endless stretch of nothingness except the feeling of faint tingling, far away, which she chased after it figuratively, feeling as high as the bird not knowing what the heck was going on to her. 

"She's awake." They said from the left.

"Of course I'm awake. I'm right here." Yang yelled soundlessly.  

The sound of the heart beat monitor sped up and the tingling on her hand became heavier. And then she slowly memorised the body parts she had: the size of her hand, then her arm, then her legs, and as she did the lightness she felt from her hands was getting heavier by the second feeling that she could finally crunch the soft touch resting on it. 

"You need to go." They said from the right.

There was a heavy silence afterwards, and the warmth from her hand disappeared. Yang tried to chase after it in her mind, but felt another soft touch closer to her thoughts, which felt it lie just beneath where her hair started. It was as if the rays of the sunset had kissed her forehead, which was soft and longing that Yang savoured it as much as she could even though she couldn't move the muscles of her head.

She imagined moving her hand high above her head to bring the warmth of the sun closer to her soul or the world that she was in back to her, but failed because all she could she do was softly crunch the mere air because of her hand that refused to move. And that's where she was at the nicest beach with the sun setting on the horizon where all she smelt was sweet vanilla, and coconut.

It wasn't long afterwards that the warmth disappeared and the smell and feel of beach disappeared, because the beeping of a heart monitor brought Yang back down into reality.

"Come back" she thought but as soon she thought this, her sight opened forcefully revealing flashing lights going between her eyes. "What the fuck?" Yang croaked.

"Did I just hear 'What the fuck'?" Taiyang asked in a tone, that Yang knew that she would be in trouble later for.

"I believe so... But nonetheless it's a sign that she's responding, healthily." The doctor remarked clicking onto his torch and putting it back into his pocket. 

Yang blinked herself awake, as she looked up at the white marble roof with disappointment; realising that the beach she thought of and the sun kissing her forehead was probably a figment of her imagination.  

"Yang!" Ruby screamed jumping into Yang's neck. "We missed you!" 

Taiyang gruffed with his arms folded. "Glad to have you back Kiddo."

Yang coughed feeling her chest compress after Ruby jumped on her. "It's good to be alive."

The doctor, Taiyang, Ruby and Yang fell into a comfortable conversation, but they all knew that there was an elephant in the room that needed to be addressed because of Taiyang's noticeable repression as he stared out the window. 

"Okay Ruby," Taiyang interrupted after their last conversation ended and finally walked over to Yang's hospital bed. "We have to have 'the' conversation now." Ruby nodded and slowly sat up against the bed shoulder to shoulder with Yang. 

He took a deep breath then nodded at the doctor, who closed the curtains and closed the door of her single roomed hospital room. "There's something we need to tell you. Something that we should've told you before this happened."

In the span of the next few minutes, everything was laid out. Surgical X-ray scans, and MRI results of brain activity that hung in front of a lit up screen. The doctor revealed that it was her brain in front of her, showing that the red mark around the place where she apparently hit her head was the 'destructive zone.' She couldn't help but feel more confused, because she couldn't remember doing anything as harmful to her head as it showed on the screen.

"Miss Xiao Long, you suffered from a severe concussion at the beginning of High-school after you hit your head on a curb by a car." The doctor turned to her after his explanation, but Yang only looked at him cluelessly.

"Yang." Taiyang mentioned, and Yang turned to him with the same expression. "Do you understand what's going on?"

"Of course. It's crystal clear."

"Then why aren't you reacting?" 

"Because that's not me." Yang oversimplified pointing at the charts in front of her. "If it was me, then I would've known by now." 

"It's a severe concussion case, that shouldn't have had happened for this long." The doctor corrected.

Taiyang sighed. "We did try to tell you, but... the last time we did you acted like this."  

He frowned at her and Ruby turned away from Yang. "Dad, I'm telling you, that's not me."

"Sweetheart," He sighed taking her hands in his, then lifted it to the back of her head where she felt a large healed scab at the back of her head where hair was slightly growing on. "That's where you cut your head."

She pulled her hand away from the scar, still feeling the size and feel of it tingle on her fingertips. "You told me, that-that was a basketball incident. And that someone just elbowed me in the head." 

Taiyang sighed yet again. "I know, I know...but I had to protect you... from the truth." 

Yang crunched her the bedsheet underneath her. "Dad you can't be serious." 

Taiyang looked towards the doctor and nodded at him, gesturing him to leave the room which he did. "I wish I was joking sweetheart, but you were in such a good place and everything got taken away from you so quickly."

"So you felt sorry for me?" Yang sighed still confused "You're not making any sense." 

"You just kept wearing her letterman jacket, and you kept looking at the yearbook, believing in the truth that I wish was true," He told, and Yang could tell Taiyang by his furrowed eye brows and his chewed cheek that he was struggling not to cry. "We lost Summer Rose, that was painful enough for us. But Raven... she..."

"Dad none of this true. Tell me you're lying please." 

"Your mother..." His voice quivered at the words. "She left, because she couldn't handle the pressure..." 

Realisation hit her like a brick, and Yang could only feel the room go cold and her heart sink "No- she left because- I don't know" Yang paused question her denials which sounded stupid and powerless in her arguments "... She couldn't have."

Taiyang looked at their hands and Ruby pulled onto Yang's arm closely. "She left the moment you were diagnosed and I couldn't let you think you were the reason why she left. You were too young and seeing you in the hospital bed after you got run over... you just looked vulnerable."

It was her biological mother that left her. Her own mother. The one who raised her and taught her the foundations of what made Yang herself. She couldn't think anymore, her all perfect life with life-goals had been blown apart. She now had to deal with the weight of being 'broken'. A word that no-one could ever associate with the great Yang Xiao Long. Who wasn't so great after all.She had a choice, unlike Summer Rose and that idea hurt her even more. 

"How could you keep this from me?" Yang whispered. "This whole time, I-I thought that it was all her fault. I-I talked to the yearbook thinking that I was never in the wrong. Thinking that one day she might come back out of spite. Or that one day she realises that she has a family waiting here. For her."

"I know kiddo."

"And I wore her jacket because you said she gave it to me to keep, because she cared about me. But that's not true at all is it?"

Taiyang hesitated then answered "No it's isn't."

Her breath got caught in her throat, feeling her eyes swell up and her throat go dry. "And-And I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, because I was here-here. On the hospital bed. Losing my mind. And forgetting about everything, that mattered." Taiyang mouth didn't open any more, concerned that this revelation was heavier than the last one. "Is that why she never came home, because I was there?"

Taiyang opened his mouth to say something but Yang answered it. "No I was the problem, that's why she never came back."

"No you're not." 

Yang closed her eyes feeling her tears spilling from eyes, and bit her tongue to prevent a noise from coming out. Ruby's hands rubbed her shoulders and she leaned into Ruby's comfort letting out soft sobs. She felt like a villain. A toxic plague that everyone had to deal with. She felt like a liability, and that hurt. "It's my fault Dad. You can't say it isn't. I-I broke our family apart."

"If there's anyone to blame it's Raven she's jus-"

"Don't sugar coat this."

"But it's not your-"

The rest of the conversation went around in circles, with Taiyang and Ruby trying to convince her it wasn't her fault, but Yang had already made up her mind that this was all her fault. She went to sleep in the hospital bed that night with tears uncontrollably flowing down her face, and a dent in the wall behind her which made her fists bruise. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this chapter was longer then expected. But woohoo, we finally get to meet Illia!!!
> 
> This was a rollercoaster of emotions. It went from like 100 to 0 real quick.
> 
> Hopefully you guys are enjoying this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I actually miss writing about happy Bumblebee :(

Suns and nights passed and before she knew it she was heading home. However the moment she sat down on her home-couch, a thundering knock at her door disturbed the little seconds of peace she had. She opened it then saw that it was none-other than the corrupt men with their fakey badges and their filthy cigars sitting between their teeth as it stunk up the house. The police officers were cheap-stakes Yang knew that, but now with them at her door - meant it was serious business, and meant that the situation was out of her hands.

They invited themselves in, raising their badges to her face then sat down at the closest table they could find. From the kitchen, Taiyang saw the 'intruders' sit down at their family table, then tap at the side of it breaking the end of cigarette onto their mahogany table. He'd just clean that. But before he could say anything, and hit them across the head with his tea towel. They smacked a thin-file onto the table with the words 'confidential' written in bold red, clearing the table from the ashes they put on it.  

He walked over sceptically then sat down next to Yang who was sitting opposite from them.

"Why were you at school at 2:36am last night?" The police woman questioned whipping out her notepad.

Yang swallowed struggling to find the right words after the sudden question. "My friend was missing last night." 

"And you miraculously went to look for them in the school?" 

"Yes... and when I looked through the window from the front. I saw that she was unconscious."

"'She' meaning Blake, your friend." They quoted and Yang bit her tongue at her recklessness.

Of course the police knew about Blake. They probably interviewed her beforehand to extract the needed information before Yang.

"Did you hurt her?"

"What?" Yang asked, surprised at the question they just asked her. 

"Did you hurt her?" They repeated again, but with a little bit of bite in their tone.  

"I just said she was unconscious before I got there."

The policewoman and man scribbled onto their notepads then put their pencils to their lips.  "Then why does the gun have your fingerprints on it?" 

Yang noticed the strictness and cutting edge of the question showing their impatience with her, making her feel hostile. "Because... they were going to shoot me."

"So you were intending to hurt with the gun?"

"No! Well... Yes, it was self defence." 

The police officers hummed in their chairs, and Yang glanced over to Taiyang who nodded reassuringly to her.

"Who is the 'they' that you're referring to other than Blake?" They questioned puckering their lips at her cunningly and over-confidently.

_So you do remember me?_

Her head buzzed as his voice echoed into her mind; the memories unfolding itself one by one. "There was a boy his name was Adam..."

_That's for my face._

And her head buzzed again, making her rub the yellow wound on her eye from the girl; Illia.  

"He has red hair and he wore a black coat...and Illia... she was the girl who was with him - she had brown hair, up in a ponytail.” 

Their pens scratched at their notebooks, and they frowned at her unimpressively. "So there were no attackers then. Just you and Blake." 

"No," Yang furrowed her eyebrows at them. "I just told you a description and the names of the people you want."

"No. You gave us a general description that you could've pulled from thin air... And as for their names... none of these students were mentioned when we interviewed Blake."

Yang chewed the inside of her cheeks, and scratched her chair underneath her thighs. "You don't think I'm telling the truth?"

"To put it simply your story doesn't match up with Blake's. And all she said was that - she went there for a walk, then got hit over the head and blacked out. And then remembered that you were the only person she saw before and after the crime scene, which makes you the only witness." 

 _Blake did not say that._ Yang thought watching their faces look sternly at her.

Yang shook the thought away, and their pens scribbled onto their notepads. "Aren't there CCTV cameras around the school that recorded what happened?" 

"Are you saying that Blake is an unreliable source?" They deflected keeping Yang on her toes.

"N-No that's not what I'm saying. It just doesn't seem like Blake would say this." 

"She was the victim here."

And Yang could feel her face burning with anger. "And so was I. Look, I didn't hurt Blake if that's what you're insinuating."

"Than who did?"

"Adam and Illia-" 

"Who don't exist."

"But they do-"

"There was two bullets shot last night," They cut ignoring her comment. "With your finger prints on the trigger. And you were the only we saw after the crime scene other than Blake. Coincidence?”

"You've got to be kidding with me right now-" Yang folded her arms and stretched her back onto the chair which creaked awkwardly under pressure.

If there was anyone's fuse that was gonna blow, it was gonna be Yang's, and the police officers were only fuelling the fire. It sure felt like it was their way of riling her up, and Yang had been suspicious about them the moment they came into her house. 

"The murder weapon Miss Xiao Long where did you get it from?" They interrupted yet again pushing for more answers. 

"Look," Yang grunted annoyedly with her hands resting underneath the table. "If you want to find out what happened, you actually have to use your ears to listen to the people who were there and not create a make believe idea that you have in your heads because it makes your jobs easier..."

She released the pressure she put under the table, and rested it back on her thighs. "... Blake has a wound on her head, and you think I used the gun against her. But, I quote - that my fingerprints were all over it the gun. Telling me that you didn't find any residue left on it. Which that in itself proves that I didn't use it against her."

Yang continued. "...Two bullets weren't shot last night. It was three. You might've drawn the conclusion of that because there were two bullet holes on the ground, and assumed that there were only two bullets, but if you looked at the broken window on the other-end from where you came from. That's where your third bullet is."

"How do you know 3 bullets were shot unless you shot it?" They countered. 

"When your held at gun-point thinking about how your life could end in any second. It's not hard.”

The police officers glared at the blonde girl with cold eyes. "Listen kid there is no Adam or Illia, it's just your stupid mind playing tricks. From our research we've seen that you've had a certain acciden-"

"You need to leave." Taiyang commanded standing up from his chair, slightly shaking the table.

“On whose authority?” They rebutted.

"Mine.” He growled. “You must be so incompetent at your jobs that you can't even take evidence at the one thing that's keeping your case together. I don't know what Blake said, but you still have to look into the people she mentioned because using the cheap stake card of her having an traumatic experience shows how desperately helpless you drop-outs are."

"'Serve and protect' huh?" Taiyang huffed with his arms folded. "You guys are nothing but imbecilic assholes."

The police officers were visibly shaken by Taiyang's outburst, with both of them looking wide eyed at the man who glared daggers at them. And so they left, slamming the door on their way out.

Yang couldn't sit there any longer. She had been humiliated about her traumatic experience the moment she left the hospital. And it hurt. And it made her realise how heavy it would weigh on her life.

She could feel Taiyang's hands reaching towards her from the senses tingling on her back, but she dashed up the stairs before he could do it. And when she did, she punched her fist into the wall, hurting her still swollen hands from nights before. 

* * *

Taiyang’s logic is that Yang needed to be fully healed before letting her outside. A conservative idea; which refused to let her the light of day.

When she asked for the seventh time on the second week if she could go outside, Taiyang said 'no' for the seventh time on the second week, and Yang groaned with her arms flaring in the air.

"Lose the attitude!" Taiyang lectured, and Yang muttered a 'whatever.'

With the hopeless campaign, Yang developed a habit with her relationship with the window. Looking into it every other day, to watch Blake walk by herself to school, while she was trapped behind it. She didn't blame Blake for not coming to see her after she left the hospital, but the more Blake passed by without batting an eye at her house, made her feel even more worthless. Especially to her. Was it her 'traumatic experience' that pushed it away? Or was it just too painful for her to face the truth that Yang wasn’t as perfect as she thought she was. 

Yang pulled at the skin just below her eye and saw that the yellow around it was lighter in colour. She smiled approvingly then tiptoed downstairs and to the door, knowing that Blake would leave her house in the next 5 mins. She reached for the door handl-

"Where do you think you're going?" Taiyang asked seeing the girl her reach for the handle with her yellow hoodie, ready to go out. 

"I'm going outside." She said quietly turning the door handle and pulling it open before it shut it again by the push of Taiyang's hand.

"You need some rest sweetheart." 

"I've rested long enough." 

"But you need to rest some more." Taiyang urged softly. 

"No Dad. My eye is fine look at it. The yellow is fading." She pointed, seeing Taiyang shaking her head at her. "Eye am fineeeee! Get it cause I’m talking about my eye?”

Taiyang chuckled at her pun then pointed his finger ar the wound. “You’re wearing make-up. I can see it," and Yang swatted his finger away while he chuckled to himself. He then saw through the window a girl leaving her house on the other-side and Taiyang smirked at the sight of it. “You wanna see that girl huh?” 

Yang gagged. “No- I mean yes. But not in the way that you’re implying...She's my friend." Yang said looking away from him, while he continued to look over. 

"That's Blake isn't it?" Taiyang slouched lying on the doorframe with his arms folded. “Is this about your interrogation / interview?"

"I just wanna ask her why she hasn't come over to see me and maybe I just wanna go outside because I've been trapped here for weeks."

"No." Taiyang shut down quicker than a cowboy standoff.

"But Daddddddd! It's going to snow tonight! And if I don't see her now then I've missed my chance to see her again." 

"True it's gonna snow, but that's the least of your worries. You should be more worried about her. There must be a reasonable reason why she hasn’t come.

"A reasonable reason?" Yang scoffed reaching for the handle again with guilt sticking onto her tongue. "Of course..."

"She might be going through things that you don't know about." 

"Ohhhh...., cause secrets are kept to protect people aren't they?." Yang spat out, making Taiyang flinch at her comment, and Yang regret. 

"Sorry. I-I just," Yang took a breather choking a small sob out, "This -This is a part of my identity Dad. I can't just sit on the windowsill everyday begging for the truth to be revealed. Waiting for her to come tell me why someone I’ve never met before – didn’t hesitate to kill me that night. I have to figure this out.”

He sighed. "You don't have to do this alone." 

"But I do." She whispered. "That's the only thing I know."

Taiyang gave her a small smile before wrapping his arms around his daughter seeing the glisten in her eyes. Yang didn't struggle against his embrace, but instead wrapped her own arms around him "I know sweetheart," He said as she nodded into his chest, telling herself not to cry. "but going over to her now... Will probably make situations worse, because she’s not ready. But I promise you, she'll tell you the answers when she is."

"But I've waited too long and look where that landed me."

"I can see that... but just think of it as, each day, hour, minute or second that passes, makes you closer to the day she’ll tell you the truth." 

And Yang nodded into his arms keeping his word to his mind. 

* * *

When Taiyang said it was snowing, it was an understatement because it was pouring snow, which thudded violently against her window-waking Yang up.

It was bearable at first, but Yang could only take so much, that she went to get her earplugs laying on her desk to drown out the noise. But when she saw that her window had abnormal lumps of white sprawled in a way that looked like the snow had purposely targeted her house made her curious to see how bad winter had come.

Expecting the snow to be pouring down, Yang instead saw a girl in a green parka on her driveway, aiming a snowball towards her window.

_Blake?_

It flew from Blake's gloved hands, and smacked onto her window with perfect precision, making Yang jump back. She chuckled to herself with her lips curling into a smile as she watched the girl form another snowball on her driveway.

Without hesitation Yang got her yellow hoodie, pants and boots, and headed quietly outside into the cold. The cold hit her cheeks, while snowflakes fell onto her head. But that didn't stop her face from heating up when she saw Blake throw, yet another snowball at her window.

"You are one of kind you know that right?" Yang piped in, trotting over to Blake who had a smile on her a face, obviously from the enjoyment of throwing snowballs at her window. Blake's smile faltered with her bow tilting to one side when she turned to see her.

"Yang..." Blake breathed out, with her warm breath vaping in the cold air. "It's nice to see you again." Yang bit her tongue, from asking any questions, because she didn't know where to start. "You're not wearing your jacket?" Blake noticed immediately; with Yang's yellow hoodie sticking out like a sore thumb.

Yang pulled onto the sleeves of it, fumbling with its fabric on her sleeves. "Yeah... Just the jacket wasn't for me." 

By the tone that Yang said it, Blake could tell that there was far more depth then the excuse 'that it wasn't for her'. Blake mumbled "Oh...right..." not wanting to pry any further than she should, as she put her hand over her arm.

Yang noticed the girl's gesture, seeing that she made her uncomfortable and even worse sad. Which made Yang's heart drop at the sight of it. And so Yang slowly bent to the ground, wrapped her hands around the snow, then patted it into the shape of her palm.  

"Other than that..." Yang spoke looking at Blake who refused to look at her as she stood up with a snowball in her hand. She threw it hitting Blake on the arm as the impact made her stumble back. "It's good to see you too." 

Blake shot her eyes towards her and stood there realising that Yang just threw a snowball at her. It confused her. Before Yang had her face looking disappointedly at her. And just then she just threw a snowball.

Overrthinking was a bad habit for Blake, because before she knew it Yang threw another snowball at her, hitting her slightly above the arm. "C'mon what are you standing around there for?" Yang grinned, grounding Blake from burying herself into her mind.

She felt adrenaline coursing through her blood, and her heart beating faster than the time she ran a marathon. And Blake crouched down then formed a snowball of her own.

Their cold battle lasted until their clothes felt like a sauna and their play-fullness turn both of them into children, playing tag with each other. They didn't care how stupid they looked if someone happened to wake up to their joyous laughs and cheers. All they cared about was decking each other with as much snowballs as possible, until the other gave up.

Blake ducked behind the mailbox and Yang stopped in front of it with a puff. "I know your hiding behind the mail box Belladonna." 

Blake popped her head out of from her hiding spot to throw her snowball at the girl, but ducked back down when her snowball brushed over her head breaking into a million pieces as it hit the ground. "Did Yang Xiao Long, Captain of the basketball team just... miss?"

"Oh...you've got a lot mouth talking behind a mail box, bookworm." Yang teased with a smile on her face, which faltered when she saw Blake with now a handful of snowballs. 

"Take that back." Blake threatened with a snowball in one hand and the other arm cradling the others. 

"Woah easy there..." Yang surrendered raising her hands up. 

"No. Take. It. Back." Blake repeated more sternly.

"Blake...I...Am...Very..." Yang drawled out taking a step towards her with each pause. "Very... very...Notsorry!" Yang quipped then bolted towards Blake, who was barrelling Yang with snowball after snowball.

Blake couldn't stop smiling at the blonde girl who was taking the hits to the face as she ran. But when she ran out Blake's smile faded when Yang was closing in on her showing no signs of stopping.

"No no no no no...I'm sorry." Blake apologised hastily leaping over Yang's small picket fence, but realised was too late when she heard Yang's steps following behind her.

"Incoming!" She yelled and Blake turned around to see her with her arms spread out as she tackled Blake to the soft snowy ground.

They toppled over each other, and Yang pushed herself up from crushing Blake; who below her was a wheezing and giggling mess. Snow sat on Yang's head, and so she ruffled it all out with most of it falling onto  Blake's face, who raised her hands up to block the snow.

"Stop, stop!" Blake laughed as she closed her eyes while Yang ruffled it even more violently, making Blake laugh even louder.

"You deserve it." Yang stopped, now satisfied with seeing how much snow she failed to defend herself from. When Blake opened her eyes back up, her laugh slowly drowned out noticing lilac eyes gazing at her brightly.

The snow that landed on her face, melted on her cheek as she blushed under her gaze, and Yang brushed it away replacing it with her warm fingers.

They were so close to each other that all Yang had to do was bend down for their lips to meet. And so close to each other that Blake could barely feel the coldness lying on her back but the warmth that Yang surrounded her in. Yang looked between the eyes of amber summer, and Blake looked into the eyes of lilac galaxy; that both of them could get lost in each other’s eyes forever.

Blake studied Yang's face before putting her hand on her cheek with her finger tracing Yang's eye. "Did you get this from that night?" She whispered crisply. 

Yang closed her eyes savouring her soft touch, as Blake sent soft tingles around the wound. "Eye hickey." She breathed out opening her eyes, to see her looking at the wound. "You know...new hospital treatment." 

"Yang..." She sighed. "I did this to you."

"Well for one. It's nothing big."

"You can't just say that...I can see it on your face." Blake muttered softly.

When Blake's finger traced over the darker yellow part of her eye, Yang hissed and Blake pulled her hand away from her not wanting to hurt her anymore. "Well maybe." Yang grinned, which didn’t make Blake feel any better.

Blake noticed the dark circles underneath her eyes. "How long has it been since you’ve slept?” And Yang couldn’t formulate the right response without having to worry or hurt the girl below her even more. “I-I”

"Yang..." She sighed yet again.

The blonde haired girl dug her hands into the snow, and answered looking at her hopefully. "I have to get the answers Blake,” She finally admitted. “you know that.”

"And you will..." Blake caressed putting her hand back over to Yang's face, taking a pause before saying anything. "...Tonight." 

She looked at her with wide eyes. "Are-Are you serious? It's 2 in the morning.”

"And you deserve to hear the truth,” Blake brushed her over Yang's face, seeing the face of pure relief and a smile that made her melt, after weeks and weeks of agonising torture.

It was a face that she wanted to see Yang's face after so long. “I owe you that much for saving me.” And the moment she said this Yang’s smile turned into a disappointed frown. 

“What-What’s wrong?” Blake stammered, looking at the eyes that refused to look at her.

"Instead of telling me by choice. You’re only telling me because you feel obligated to tell me.” Yang said with a little cutting edge. 

Blake eyes widened. “No that’s not true, I was going to tell you I swear I just... there was never a right time.”

“Then why now?” 

“Because you deserve to know.” 

“After something bad happens?” Yang sighed.  

”Yang...please...”

Yang looked at her with scepticism showing her thought process - pausing before saying anything. “Just promise me you'll tell me nothing but the truth.”

"I will."

"And promise you won't leave any details out."

"I won't." 

"...And promise me you won't run away after you tell me." 

Blake held her pinky finger between the two, and Yang hesitantly looked at her before attaching her own pinky to hers as Blake said. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! We have 114 Kudos! How freaking crazy is that?!?!?! 
> 
> That in itself is so awesome! 
> 
> I would just like to thank all my supporters so far, whether or not you just read it, kudos it, commented, bookmarked it, and subscribed to it. Everything is appreciated! 
> 
> And that just makes me so happy :DD
> 
> Hope everyone has an awesome day! And I'll see you guys next week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is Part 1 of the explanation. Promise Part 2 will be more action packed!
> 
> Enjoy!

_It all started when..._

* * *

"Sun we've had this conversation a million times." Blake sighed watching Sun navigate himself around her room curiously.

"He's toxic." He frowned, opening a book which sat on her shelf, before closing it.

"He's not toxic...."

Sun sighed. "Look at yourself in the mirror," He pulled Blake into the mirror, who looked paler, thinner, and much more lifeless than how'd she look before he met her. "you can't sleep, you can't eat, and you can barely go outside."

It was the same as every other day, as she watched the life drain from her face. It was normal, to her and she would never think twice about it. Except the fact that her eye-bags had gotten darker and bigger than the last time she'd seen it. "I'm fine Sun."

He frowned, watching Blake slither back over to her bed gloomily. "We can live another life without Adam dragging us around, believe or not. We can start by going to a different High-school!" The preposition should've stirred Blake's mood but she just watched Sun talk animatedly."Don't tell me you're going to Grim Valley College." 

Blake didn't know what else Sun had expected of her. Adam changed her life whether she liked it or not, and she couldn't turn her back on him. They were attached to hip since primary, and now with the option of having a life without him - made her feel like the world was out to get her. She'd always thought that staying next to him was for her protection against the racist society, but it wasn't. Blake just didn't want to admit that. 

"With Adam I bet?" Sun scoffed, and Blake nodded in response. "See...this is exactly what I'm talking about. It's Adam this, Adam that. Don't you think you deserve to think about yourself?"

Blake sighed lying down on her bed, and Sun soon joined her to lie beside her. She couldn't tell him that she was scared to leave him, it was immature instead she asked him after giving it some thought; why he wanted to go to Beacon High-school. 

Other than staying away from Adam to her surprise he wanted to go there for their sports, and cultural activities, which was a great pathway for him since the high-school had everything Grim Valley did not. His answer made her realise how easily ambitions could be forgotten, and proved his point even more because Blake hadn't even envisioned her own.

"...And Yang," Sun mentioned which made Blake's ears perk up at the sound of the girl's name after not hearing it since Halloween. "the chick that I went trick or treating with. She's going there too, and she's cool." 

Blake hummed remembering the jacket she wore when they first meet - where she hit Adam in the face then tried to get with it by using a joke. Now when she thought back about it the joke was so inappropriate at the time, that she laughed to herself. 

Sun pulled out his phone lighting up his lock-screen with a picture of him, Yang, a red haired little girl, and their friends at a waterpark. She was jealous that they looked so comfortable making it almost insulting to look at. With  their content smiles, relaxed postures, and arms over each other's shoulders, they made 'happy' look so simple. It was unfair that he had made so many new friends in the span of a few weeks, when she hadn't even talked to any of Adam's, when she knew them for years. 

"Sooo... I gotta go. Yang's having a graduation party... as of now." Sun bounced on her bed before launching himself forward onto her floor.

She knitted her eyebrows together then twisted herself round to look outside her window, where a white jeep park itself onto her neighbour's driveway. And when the doors opened - out came a silver haired girl, with a largely pampered hamper in her hands. The girl masterfully walked over to the door in her pointed heels as she was followed by security guards dressed in black suits. "So this is why you came over to my house? To kill time?" She asked turning back to him. 

"Well yes," Sun acknowledged looking at himself in the mirror. "and no, cause I wanted to talk about your stupid boyfriend too." Blake rolled her eyes, before looking back over her window to see Yang open the door and gesture them inside.

"You know you're welcome to come if you want..." He continued, and Blake turned to him to see him ruffling up his hair up even more. "I'll just say you're my plus one." 

Blake glanced over to her dresser, as the ears on her head perked up. She could finally get out of this house, but if Adam knew she was going to go outside without his permission. The consequences would be severe, especially if he saw her hanging out with Sun. "But Adam-" 

"What did I just say?" Sun glared at Blake through the reflection, with his tail floating behind him passive-aggressively . Blake puffed out her cheeks and brought her knees to her chest; the shame of Adam always being on her mind knocking down the reasons why she shouldn't go, down a peg. He was right, Blake knew this, but being called out on it made it even worse.

"What if he-"

"It's literally across the road." 

Blake imagined herself walking between the two houses and calculated the distance which was no less than 100m. "I-I don't know Sun. If Adam saw me hanging out with you, we could get into trouble."

"He's actually treating you like an ogre."

"What?." 

"'She was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible breathing dragon.'" Sun said, mockingly. "Many brave knights had attempted to free her - that's me by the way. - free her from this dreadful prison.

"But none prevailed." Sun continued putting his hand over his eyebrows as if he was finding treasure. "She waited in the Dragon's keep. In the highest room of the tallest tower-"

"Sun. I'm not Fiona." Blake glared. 

Sun shrugged. "Your room is the literal metaphor of the tower...Look are you coming or not?" 

Blake looked between the window and the reflection that stared back at her. She hated herself. She hated this room. She hated having to live under the scope of Adam's life. She had to start somewhere, and baby-steps was the way to go. "Fine..." Blake murmured, before remembering the silver haired with the pimped out hamper. "But-But I don't have anything to bring?"

"Bring yourself. Duh."

"Then what do I wear?" Blake asked, as Sun invested himself with a make-up palette sitting on her desk.

"Blake," He groaned and smacked his hands over his forehead. "Overthinking will kill you one day."

* * *

Sun knocked on the door of the Rose Xiao Long door, and turned to Blake with his fingers tracing upwards into a smile motioning for her to do the same. "Smiles Blake. Remember you came here to have fun." 

"Okay." Blake gulped and attempted the best smile she could pull off. 

_Smile with teeth?_

_No... That's weird._

_Okay so smile without teeth it is._

_No. But then it would seem like I didn't wanna come here._

"Blake what are you doing?" Sun chuckled watching the sight that is Blake Belladonna shaping her lips into different things with a concentrated look on her face. "You look like you're having a mid-life crisis right now."

"Stop. I'm trying." Blake blushed, shamefully continuing with her 'smile.'

"Just relax, like this." He showed off his white perfect pearly teeth and Blake followed his lead which made his smile form into look of horror - seeing the most obvious fake smile he had ever seen. "Jesus Blake. Do you want to make friends or enemies?!"

Her ears folded downwards into her scalp, "Then how do I make it look good?"

"You just smile!"

"Which is what I'm doing."

"Have you never genuinely smiled? Parents? Friends?"

"Yes."

"Then why does it look like you're looking for a figh-"

The door opened in front them, as a burst of a song blared into their ears, silencing the duo. If Yang could snapshot the way they were staring at her now, it could be compared to pausing a movie after the robbers in the bank get busted. 

"Xiao Long." Sun chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck noticing Blake's ember panic stricken eyes reduced to a content one where her eyes weren't popping out from her skull. He saw her look at anything but the blonde girl standing in front of her. It was painfully obvious how uncomfortable Blake was looking that Sun couldn't save her. So much for making a good impression. 

"Hey guys," Yang grinned, with an eyebrow furrowed at their jumpiness. "You guys look scared out of you're wits."

"Pshhh," Sun waved, side-eyeing Blake. "Just my plus one over here-" Blake continued to watch the flies gather round the light attached to the outside of her house. "struggling to smil-"

Blake ears perked up knowing the next word he'd spill and shouted out the first thing that came to mind. "FLIES!"

The blondes turned their heads at her outburst and Blake wanted nothing more than to shrivel up and die. She was always cool and collected, but why was it now that Blake was worried about her first impression. 

"Flies?" Yang asked curiously.

"I-ahhh - Yes just you know flies on you're lamp." Blake formulated turning to Sun who tilted her head at her and shrugged. "There's a lot of them."

"Well, they are attracted to lights sooo..." Yang looked, watching flies gather around the lamp as they usual do. "There's bound to be a lot of them."

The conversation died and the only thing that could be heard were the flies buzzing in the lamp and Blake prayed for a miracle to kill the awkwardness. 

Sun put one and one together seeing Blake's face grow redder than a tomato by the minute. "Xiao Long... Blake Belladonna. Blake Belladonna... Yang Xiao Long." He introduced, putting the girl on a pedestal, which was even worse.

"Sorry-Sorry for coming on late notice." Blake waved, before folding her arms together from fidgeting afterwards.

"It's fine. There's no such thing as 'Late notice.' " Yang waved away shooing away her apology. "But it is nice to finally put a name to a face." She smiled, holding her hand out to her and Blake shook it already knowing much about her neighbour, but felt as though that tonight was a way to clean the slate. 

* * *

The party was simple. Kids her age ran all over the place, or played video games on the couch while Taiyang and Raven (as Yang had introduced Blake to as her Mother and Father) were grilling up a buffet more than anyone could take.

Blake had followed Sun for the majority of the time, but found herself sitting next to Yang on the couch when Sun had left her to play with his other friends.

And Blake finally had the time to take a breather and take note of who was who in the room. The silver haired girl; Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee company. The red haired small girl; Ruby Rose, Yang's sister.

They all seemed to be close together, which showed by the way: Yang playfully nudged at Jaune's shoulder without having to worry that the other would throw a fist at the other and how Weiss was lecturing Ruby about a complicated handshake without having to worry that the other would be aiming for the other's throat. 

This is the friendship she was jealous of. And now she was part of its circle. 

It was a strange feeling for Blake, because she could just watch the strangers she'd just met and be entertained by it. It was like watching a movie. She sat there, soaking up in the moment while time and story passed by.

And she could leave (places within the house) by herself without having to telling them where she was going. For once she felt comfortable with them and she loved every second of it. 

On the tv she saw one of the animated characters slip and fall over onto the floor after walking over a banana peel. Giggling to herself Yang's ears caught the sweet sound echo in her ears making her turn  with her mouth gaping wide open. 

"Did you just laugh?" Yang gawked putting her hands over Blake's shoulders firmly. 

Blake was getting that nervous feeling again in her stomach, but not in the negative way. It was the same feeling she felt when Sun and her were at the door. "Y-yes? Is it bad?" Blake stammered, hearing her own voice sound like a raspy kitten.

Yang laughed to herself and smiled "No... No not at all. I was just worried that you didn't enjoy the party." Yang admitted rubbing at the back of her neck. Her cheeks reddened and Blake felt her own stomach bubble feeling the weight of her response make her heart beat. 

_Yang cares about me?_

* * *

The party was coming to an end, and people were full and happy as they left one by one. Sun was about to leave early too, but Weiss offered him ride home because it was too dangerous for him to walk back home. And he didn't hesitate to say 'no' because he didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to be escorted out by 'John Wick' guards (as Sun had described) and ride in her luxurious white jeep.

And so they stayed even longer, whipping out a game of twister before they left.  

Ruby was in the worst position possible as she was bridging her back over Weiss, with both of her arms and legs shaking from keeping herself up for too long. 

"I'm giving up!" Ruby shook managing to keep herself stable.

"You said that 3 turns ago, and you still haven't fallen over." Weiss proved watching the girl shake the same way she shook 4 turns ago. 

"No, I'm gonna fall this time. I'm serious." 

"Well, it's your turn now. You can move to a more comfortable position." Weiss reinforced keeping to her word as Yang turned the spinner in her sitting position. The arrow landed on a green spot, forcing Ruby to put her left foot onto the green spot in the corner. She made an attempt to reach for it, but pulled away feeling her arms bend under pressure.

"Nope! Can't do it." Ruby sobbed.

"Did you even try?" 

"I just did!" Ruby sobbed even louder.

"Stop crying you big baby. Trying won't kill you." 

"Do you want me to fall Weiss?!?!" Ruby screamed, making Blake, Yang, and Sun laugh at the little girl. 

"You're not going to fall!" Weiss screamed back. 

"Guys it's just a game." Sun chuckled, but saw Yang shake her head at him with a sweeping motion over her neck.

"IT IS NOT A GAME!" Ruby and Weiss yelled in unison and Sun pulled his hands up in surrender in the position he was in. Which was him standing up.

Ruby could feel her her left foot shift over to the green spot. She wasn't moving it, and so she looked down then saw Weiss's pale finger pushing her foot into place. "Weiss, no. I can feel my arms giving way." Ruby spluttered, feeling her arms shake, but the girl continued. 

They were all watching Weiss now, hearing her sing-songing to herself as Ruby managed to keep her position. When her foot was finally on the green dot, Weiss pulled her finger away only to look at Ruby triumphantly after proving her point.

She smiled to herself. "See I told you I wa-" 

Ruby gave in, and crushed the silver haired girl beneath her with a poof. Yang was sure she heard Weiss squeak like a teddy bear, before the two groaned afterwards. Weiss wheezed a 'get off me.' to Ruby who was relaxing her muscles on top of the girl and Sun slumped onto Yang's couch snoring the moment he hit the pillow.

It had been a long night and they were tired no doubt about it. Blake could feel her ears and eyes droop every time she closed her eyes, but she fought it by distracting herself by watching Ruby and Weiss yell at each other. 

"Your ears." Yang smiled, staring at them curiously. "They're drooping." 

Blake cheeks heated up, and stiffened them upwards. "No they're not." She said vulnerably feeling  Yang's gaze tingling the hairs in her ears. She reached for them and protected it with her hands. "Stop-stop looking at them."

"But they're cute." Yang admired finally looking at Blake who watched the girl earnestly revealing her ears. 

Yang had only met this girl, a few hours ago and yet everything about her made her feel fascinated. Weiss shook Ruby off, continuing on there little heated feud and she took this as their cue to go. They waved at the three of them with Sun farewelling half a wave while Weiss and Ruby hadn't bothered to give them one at all. 

As they made they're way over to the door, they could still overhear their violent yells. "They are something I tell you that." Blake chuckled as Yang opened the door handle. 

"They are, and this is isn't even their worst argument to date."

Blake nodded in agreement hearing their shouts getting louder and louder by the minute even after  the door had closed. 

Yang walked Blake all the way back to her house, and even waited outside for Blake to turn on the light in her bedroom to see that she had made it in there in one piece. She saw orange flicker on her walls and Yang continued to wait until the creaking sound of Blake opening her window caught her attention.

"You can leave you know." Blake said from her window.

Yang didn't want to, because she knew that if she went back, then the chances of seeing Blake again would be never."Would you come to my party next time if I invited you?" Yang asked the first thing that popped into her mind. 

There was a silence between them because Blake didn't expect Yang to invite her again. Her mouth opened to say yes but still the thought of Adam haunted her mind. She bit her tongue, and she pulled herself slowly back inside her room. "I-I"

Yang saw her move inside then saw her face in deep thought."Or-Or you don't have to if you don't want to." 

"No!" Blake replied hastily before bitting the inside of her cheek imagining a world without the comfort of Yang and her friends dispersing from her in a matter of seconds. "I mean-." She could do this again Blake thought.  She didn't have anything to lose. It was only a house away, after all and she didn't get caught tonight. Blake sighed to herself, while her mind in a mantra kept telling her to do something for herself. "Yes. I would love too." Blake smiled, before coming closer to the window sill.

This was easy, she thought to herself. She could start this way.

"Is that a promise?" Yang asked through cupped hands. 

_A promise?_

"Yeah...That's a promise." 

Neither of them moved from their spots. It was awkward because Blake was frozen on her window sill, while Yang was balancing on the heel of her shoe, looking at Blake expectantly.  

"What?." Blake chuckled nervously, watching as Yang just stood on her driveway in the night. 

"You can't say a promise is a promise you if you don't pinky swear." 

Blake giggled, and put her pinky finger up “Air pinky promise?” She reasoned and Yang shook her head.

“No that’s cheating.”

“We can pinky promise tomorrow?”

“No, that would be boring.”

"Than why'd you ask?" 

"Well... In all honesty I thought you would let me inside your house."

Blake scoffed at her, “You’ll make too much noise.”

“I’ll promise I’ll tiptoe.”

“You can’t promise that.” Blake winked

“That's not fair!” Yang huffed folding her arms together while Blake simply shrugged. 

The two sat in silence and Blake didn't change her decision either. And so Yang could only tap silently before looking d at the girl’s wall then to the window sill right next to it. Mapping out a way for herself, looking at the two places she needed to go to. “You know what? Whatever.” Yang huffed, jumping quietly up the stair entrance of her house.

“What are you doin-“

Once she was in front of her veranda, Yang jumped over onto the other side of its fence closest to Blake’s window, then turned her back towards Blake as Yang jumped and reached for the roof where she pulled herself up onto it. Blake's body was hanging over the edge of the window as she watched the girl climb her way over to her, only to stretch her arm towards her and offer her pinky. “So what are you waiting for Belladonna?” Yang puffed.

“You’re crazy.” Blake exhaled, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Yang looked to her feet hanging over the edge, seeing how high she was then looked at Blake whose eyes hadn't left her.

"Hehe. A little bit," She chuckled nervously refusing to let her face show her fear, but the creak of the roof made her her eyes widen and saw that the roof hadn't given way just yet.

"I'm still waiting for that promise." Yang urged nervously shifting her weight side to side. 

Blake reached out with her arm then held out her own pinky, knowing that Yang wasn't going to move until she got what she wanted. "Here." She motioned, keeping her balance on her window sill. Their pinky's curled at the same time and Yang reeled herself away and attached herself to the wall with a relieved sigh, while Blake rested easily back onto her window sill.

Yang smiled before making her way down her roof with a jump and a hang, then back onto her driveway where she finally turned back, to see that Blake's gaze had never let her out of her sight yet again. Yang waved then bowed to her, and Blake shook her head at her before closing her window, hiding the blush forming on her face.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah some white rose drabble for this.
> 
> Holy crap 133 Kudos?!?!?! I am going to die. This is honestly one of the most amazing achievements. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the read! And just everything! I might post Part 2 early, because I want to post a Christmas chapter! But we'll see depending on my time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Explanation.
> 
> Holy crap this was Angsty. Be prepared!
> 
> Sorry for the long break I lost my motivation xD

"Here comes the sun...Doo doo doo doo" Yang hummed as she skipped towards her house with Blake's last word playing itself inside her head like a record player playing the clear symphony of the instruments.

_You're crazy..._

Her face flushed. It was distinct - and most of all beautiful. 

"Here comes the sun, and I say..." She felt like she could touch the clouds, or fly to other-side of the world - like all impossibilities were possible. She was caught in the whirlwind of imagination driven by the addiction of being high and... in love.

"...It's alright..." Blake was all she could think about. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, and to top it all off her first impression -  breaking the wall of her ice cold nature, revealing nothing but a shy mess at a simple introduction. To which she was grateful for, since she was just as nervous. 

Yang took pride in the way she made Blake feel. All throughout the night she'd subconsciously made it her duty to make Blake feel like she was supposed to be there, and that she wouldn't leave her house without thinking twice about how much she had fun. It was within the first hour, that she saw Blake shrink into the couch comfortably as she watched her friends have fun which was liberating.

With a smile plastered on her face Yang put the tips of her shoes onto her driveway, before losing her balance as she felt them leave the ground by the violent push from her side - causing her to land onto the concrete ground with her shoulder crushed. She hissed in pain, as she felt it heatedly throb with pain.

When she turned on her back, she spotted Adam brushing the crinkles of his coat off from his shoulders. Yang gritted her teeth and pushed herself up, but Adam quickly kneed her chest down, pinning Yang's head onto the ground, causing her to squeak.

He pulled onto her collar and watched Yang's eyes appear from the back of her eyelids - looking between his own with fire burning like the sun. "What do you think you're doing?" He growled with a sense of possessiveness. 

"Going back to my house." Yang spat pulling against his grip. She swung her arm across with her fist scrunched together but Adam deflected it planting his shoes into the veins of her arm and pinning it onto the ground.

Yang bit her lip refusing to let the pain show. "No. I saw you go to my girlfriend's house."

She swung her other arm but Adam decked her in the face before it left the ground. The back of her head hit the floor again, and Yang sobbed as the stinging overwhelmed her face and her eyes, which were streaming with small tears. 

"I'll ask again." He demanded raising his fists up again. Unsurprisingly Yang was predictable and stubborn and she sat up tensing her core, but Adam readily fist came crashing down to her stomach where her liver was and she choked feeling the air expel from it.

Adam lifted his knee from her chest as she turned herself to the side cradling the pain. "I was.... just sending her back... to her house." She wheezed, as Adam forcibly turned her head to face him. 

"Liar," He growled before punching her again - snapping Yang's head to side where Blake's house was. "Tell me the 'real' reason why."  

She gasped, feeling that her lip had busted open. "Because its a friendly gesture. Something you're not capable of." 

Adam plied more pressure into his shoe, and Yang tried to flex her fingers, which refused to move with his weight on it. "Don't make me laugh with your petty comebacks. Blake is more than capable to walk home by herself. She's not your puppy."

"And she's yours?" Yang grinned, feeling the cut on her lip open wider as she did it. "Cause you sure treat her like she's on a leash."

Adam's hands clenched onto her collar shakily. "You haven't changed Yang Xiao Douche. Somewhat ought to teach you a lesson" He shook pulling her up and pushing her down senselessly onto the ground. He puffed - harshly pushing her body down by pushing himself up from it which was weak and small. 

Yang slowly turned to her side  - free from the confines of pain he put her through. Then crawled with shaky hands and a nauseous head over to the gutter of her house. Adam licked his lips and wiped the sweat off his brow, before ramming his leg into Yang. The momentum flipped her onto her side, as a sickening air-less cough expelled from Yang, who was already struggling to breath. She wouldn't dare moved her spot now, because the bones that were in her ribs were edging itself into her gut slowly and if she moved too much, it would only dig deeper until she could feel every sensation of pain course through her.

"Out of words?" Adam paced watching her gasp under her breath, before kicking her again causing her to go on her back and cough. Yang turned back over to her side, and saw the beaming light in front of her house.

"C'mon..." Yang wheezed keeping her mind on it, thinking back to her. Where everything was alright and she was a shy mess.  She dragged herself with her left arm slowly across from the road with tears in her eyes while her ribs pierced her. "You can make it home... you can make it home."

"You can't make it home. Look at you." 

"C'mon." She bawled, feeling the poison of Adam’s speech on her back.

"Do you realise how fucking far you are? Or did I fuck up you're head too much?"

Yang reached out again, keeping her eye on the prize. The gutter, the house, and the light - the closer she was the closer she could be home safe.

"Say something!" Adam screamed with his voice booming on top of her. 

Her arm refused to move out any further, and pulled itself into her chest. She couldn't take it anymore and the realisation that she had barely covered a millimetre of ground made her want to curl up into a ball. Adam was still cursing at her, but the words that left his lips were nothing but an annoying fly buzzing around her ears.

But there was only so much that she could take before she would break. It was already agonising as it is, but his speech was slowly hitting closer to home.

“Maybe if I ask Blake. I’m sure she’ll tell me the truth.”

“She doesn’t… have to be a part of this.” She urged, struggling to spit out the words from her mouth. 

“You should’ve thought about that before you went over to her house.”

Yang thought about what he said. Maybe he was right. Maybe if she hadn’t gotten her involved then none of this would’ve happened. No… Something wasn’t right. As Adam was slowly walking over to Blake’s house, she realised why Blake was all couped up in her house and away from the outside world. It was all because of him. She was Adam’s trophy – the perfect flower.

However imperfections always bleeds through and it was the way Blake asked Yang if laughing was okay who looked for reassurance.

He was going to control her. Yang channelled the last of her energy towards her chest, before belting out. "She's not you're...fucking... puppy you sadistic goat."

Adam froze with his back towards her, and Yang watched as the red from his hair started to glow. He put his hands towards his face, and he removed his mask before attaching it to his belt. He gave her a side-glance, and saw his dilated pupils glaring at her.

“I will kill you!” He screamed, rushing at her with all his anger and Yang shut her eyes with the last image of Adam’s murderous face behind her eyelids.

Blake opened the front door of her house, hearing his piercing yell - when she did she saw a girl with Blonde locks on the ground in the middle of the road as Adam kicked her over to the side.

_No..._

He pulled his leg away, grunting at the impact it left on his leg as he shook it out.

"Adam?!" Blake couldn’t comprehend what she was seeing, and blinked twice praying it wasn't the person she thought off.

 _It's not her._ _It can't be._

The Black and Yellow letterman jacket gave it away and soon enough the fear that she had at the back of her mind became very much surreal as Yang’s lifeless body laid in the middle of the road As she softly walked over to her, her eyes noticed her half torn collar, tattered sleeves and dust covered at the back of her jacket. Her mouth was dry, and her throat was tight. "Y-Yang?" 

Blake waited for a response from her, before kneeling down next to her and turning Yang softly onto her knee only to see her face - tinged with red blood. Her breath hitched, seeing her bloodied busted lip, black deathly eyes and her cheek bulging pigmented dark purple circles. Yang was furrowing her eyebrows aggressively while bloating her chest upwards to keep the air flowing through her lungs - taking irregular desperate gasps for air as if she had forgotten to breathe at all. 

Yang was in a state that Blake could only imagine as endless torture.

Her mind was blank as her heart sunk watching Yang lay in her arms helplessly. Remembering the healthy, happy, and energetic girl she met at the party, now sitting in her lap being nothing but broken, helpless, and lifeless. Blake brushed the hair away from her head and soothed her fingers over her head as if it could help with the pain and Yang's chest deflated itself before inflating again.

"Yang look at me." Blake consoled, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes to which she saw her slowly flutter her eyes open. "Hey." Blake smiled, and Yang replied with a faint smile.

"B-Blake..." Yang voiced quivered, watching ember eyes looking down at her. She leaned further into her lap before closing her eyes. Blake sighed as she watched Yang contently relax.

"Blake. I'm talking to you." Adam interrupted huffing at Blake's ignorance. 

Blake refused to respond to him, feeling weak and most of all disgusted with herself for letting this happen, but there was also an anger boiling deeply and fiery and red. "Adam what the fuck did you do?" Blake whispered as Adam flinched back at the venom she spat even through hushed whispers. 

"I was just watching out for you. I saw her leaving your house." 

"That doesn't justify anything!"

"Give me a break already," Adam excused "I'm fighting for you Blake. I'm trying to fix us. Isn't that what you want?" 

"No - I mean... I don't know... I-" Blake fumbled, before bitting her lip and looking down at Yang. Adam stopped for the moment to look between them as Blake caressed her hair softly. "Just help me fix this, please." 

"You like her don't you?" He whispered, pinching onto his nails. 

"Adam…" She sighed.

He stopped playing with his nails and started pacing slowly around in his spot. He was getting irritated, she knew that by the way he would play with nails - itching to do something irrational before doing it. "So what? We've been together for 2 years now. And suddenly you don't like me."

"You're wrong-"

"And now you're putting a girl you've barely met over us." He snapped, stopping in his tracks, as he glared at her. 

"I didn't say that."

"Then why are you defending her? This is the first time you've stepped out of line!" He bellowed - echoing in the streets. Blake looked away from him, feeling his gaze getting heavier by the minute waiting for a response from her. He took a deep breath, but Blake held hers while she moved Yang's body back onto the ground softly, watching her face keeping a content look. 

"Look, this girl is nothing but a dumb blonde who put her nose in the wrong places. She thinks she can rule this neighbourhood without a single worry in the world. People like her need to suffer.” He murmured, pacing hotly in his spot again. With his back turned to her, Blake took the time to dial the police and the ambulance. He turned to the sound of her voice, and watched her lower her phone down which continued to keep the call on allowing every word he said go straight through. "Did you just call the fucking cops?!"

Adam's face reflected nothing but his heart breaking into pieces, which only lasted for a brief second before he stomped towards the two as he put his hands on Yang's shoulders and Blake’s body roughly separating the two. “What are you doin-" Blake gripped and Adam swatted Blake’s cheek with a slap, and she hissed immediately retracting herself from Yang to reach for the burn on her cheek.

"You made me do this." He grunted dragging Yang across the ground away from her.

"Get away from her!" She yelled, running straight towards him with her arm raised. He huffed annoyedly, and let go of Yang's body which flopped to the ground, causing Blake's breath to hitch at the small pained voice that left Yang's lips - echo into her ears. She halted raised her fist up watching Adam lunge towards her with arm over his head.

He protruded his fist towards her face, and Blake deflected it with a side-arm, just missing her head. The momentum of how he ran didn't have anything to stop him other than her face and since she deflected it, he was closing into her space.

With her free hand, she knocked her fist straight into his mask which hurt the moment she punched it, and flipped him over to the other-side with landing him onto his back. Blake waved her wrist out with a hiss and underestimated the time Adam would take to recover who uppercutted Blake's chin. She stumbled back violently and became hazy as she kept her stability and her fists up for defence. 

Knuckles were bloodied, and the dark spots on their bodies pulped like grape fruits. When the two finally separated, Blake heaved with her ribs feeling like they would cave into her any minute while Adam wiped the smear of blood from his mouth. Blake held her fists up once more, and Adam spat on her - the muck that filled his mouth. 

Blake gagged as it splattered onto her face, and as she moved to wipe it off her face she was left defenceless. Adam scowled, and he reached for something in his inside pocket before putting his hand over her shoulder - bringing her closer to him only for a piercing cold tip to stab deeply into her hip.  

She screamed, feeling the puncture getting deeper and deeper. She put her hand over Adam's hand gripping the blade - desperately trying to force it away but it just kept getting worse. She physically couldn't do anything about it and it felt like hours were passing by with how agonisingly endless the pain was. In her mind she begged for the blade to stop, but in saying that she couldn't beg an inanimate object to stop because it was Adam who had control over it.  "A-Adam..." She coughed, clutching onto his shoulders as he held her. 

"This is what you did Blake." He muttered aggressively. "Remember that." 

The blade finally stop cutting through her, as she felt hot liquid slowly seeping out of her, with the blade acting as a plug for it. Her blood stained onto his coat, and he looked at it with disgust before moving away forcing Blake to stand for herself. She gritted her teeth, as her legs began to give way.

_Don't fall forward. Don't fall forward._

She fell onto her knees, and she sobbed with the blade still impaled into her. Everything hurt. Internally and externally. She lost the battle, she lost her lifelong best-friend who changed for the worse and she failed to protect the neighbour she just met. There was so many questions that went throughout her head, which all started with:

_If only..._

_If only she didn't go to Yang's house none of this would've happened._

_If only she didn't meet Adam in the first place none of this would've happened._

_If only she didn't meet Yang at all then the obsession she had for her wouldn't have had existed._

 The only universal answer that she had to all these questions, is that she deserved this pain and it was all her fault. 

"Fuck." Adam muttered, hearing the police sirens were echoing in the distance. He got his keys, hanging from his belt and disappeared from her sight.

She wanted to cry, and choke out for help, but she was too scared to move, in fear that the blade would eat into her flesh even more. And so she reached for the handle sticking out of her hip, and pulled onto it with the little minuscules of power she had left, and when she did she felt every nerve in her body contort in pain.

She squealed in pain as she slammed her eyes shut, whimpering until the pain had seized and stopped punishing her. She had to leave it in there - it was the only thing keeping her alive, ironic. She shifted her head down so that her chin was touching her neck and checked on Yang who was on her hands and knees looking towards the ground hazily. 

A Lotus car reved. 

Blake looked over Yang's shoulder and behind her saw red lights flicker at the back of Adam's black lotus as the exhaust sputtered out a puff of grey smoke. 

"Yang..." Blake mustered, pitching as much sound as she could from her throat as she reached for her attention. Yang continued to look at the same spot, confused and dazed. 

The engine reved more violently. 

And Yang looked behind her to see, the tyres beginning to move backwards as it prepared itself for a burnout. She pushed herself up with her hand over her knee, but fell back down to her knees when the stab of her ribs made her collapse with a grunt. 

Blake reached out yet again, "No...please." mustering more effort into her body, which made the pain on her hip convulse. She squeaked reaching for the pain, and she saw Yang turning towards her with her arm reaching out to her. 

The tyres squealed, and the roaring engine silenced. 

"No!"

Yang was propelled by the rear of the car, who came crashing down onto the concrete ground with her head landing on the side of the curb. Her lilac eyes disappeared at the back of eyelids, as her body flopped lifelessly onto the ground. The car drove away with a screech and left toxic air in her lungs. 

"Yang..." Blake called out softly. "Yang... look at me." She didn't move. "Just wake up do something...Please." 

She didn't wake up, and Blake groaned as she crawled over to her with the arm that felt the least painful. "I promise you'll be okay just - look at me."

"Please get up." Blake pleaded with her voice cracking.

Her heart broke with each time Yang didn't respond to her. 

In the distance, Weiss and Sun ran over to them as each of them kneeled at Yang first before going over to Blake - saying stuff she couldn't understand. She was too weak and exhausted to respond, and instead watched Ruby who knelt down beside her sister with her back towards her.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby hesitated, reaching for her sister's hand. 

She could hear her tiny voice; full of innocence and faith begging for her to wake up. Then her shoulders began to shake with anxiety seeing her sister, refusing to wake up.

"Mom! Dad!"  

Taiyang came rushing out of the house first, and kept her eyes on Ruby as he ran, then Ruby jumped onto her father, hugging the air out of him. "What's wrong Rubes-" She continued to sob, and when he looked over her shoulder to see what had happened - his smile broke, as he let out largest and hair-curling yell that she had ever heard in her entire life.

Raven came rushing out from the house hearing the desperation of Ruby's voice calling to her and the yell of Taiyang bellowed then froze seeing the state that Yang was in. Her thick demeanour faltered, and her red eyes became less menacing revealing the eyes of a mother who shouldn't ever have to look at a child the way she did. Passing by Taiyang who knelt on the ground with his eyes slammed shut. She took each step with purpose towards her and when she finally bent down to her - her eyes slowly spilled out tears. She put her arms over her life-less daughter, and pulled her into her and didn't dare make another sound.  

Raven caressed her shoulders, then touched her hand which didn't move. Then rocked her body like a cradle, and whispered things into her ears like she was a baby.

"No no no no no... God no." Taiyang sobbed finally having the guts to see his daughter, "Yang. Sweetheart?"

"Wake up..." Ruby squeaked. 

It was torture, whether it was from Raven, Ruby, or Taiyang. Blake could hear every syllable in every word filled with desperation and in every breath that they heaved out begged for her to wake up. She was the sunshine of their lives, and no one knows what's important until they're gone.

Blake couldn't watch anymore, and when she opened her eyes the next second. She saw Sun's sea blue eyes, flickering from her face to something below which she assumed was the blade that was still in her.

"Sun..." She sighed exhaustingly, watching his lips mouth something she didn't tune into. "Yang's-Yang's hurt." 

"I know." 

"Tell me she's okay. " Blake squeaked, pulling back the tears formulating in her eyes, "Please just tell me she's okay."

Sun frowned at her, and tilted his head away so she couldn't meet his eyes. "Sun... talk to me." She begged waiting for him to look at Yang, which he didn't. 

"She's... I don't know Blake." 

Sobs and sirens echoed into her ears. 

"Is she breathing? At least... tell me that." Blake begged, but as the red and blue flashed onto his face, he turned towards it - entranced by it, and stood up away from her, leaving her with the question that went unanswered. 

 

_Yang can't die. She won't...She promised me..._

_She's still has so much left to live for._

 

_This is all my fault...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 156 Kudos? 
> 
> I'm confused xD How did I get this far?
> 
> So guys next chapter might actually be the last chapter. I still have so much to tell, but I just keep losing motivation. 
> 
> I'll keep you guys updated next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 BBYS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER! BUT I PROMISE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER!

Blake wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a shaky breath, that quivered after she ended her story. Blake gave Yang a moment to regain her ground, but instead Yang was giving her that treatment seeing how mentally exhausted the girl was.

Blake noticed this by the way Yang watched her concernedly, "I'm-I'm okay. Just give me a minute." She said continuing to wipe her eyes.

The moment Blake started, Yang had kept her focus on her body language which looked like she was watching the events unfold right in front of her. Her kitten ears were evident of that, which moved in a way that showed that her senses were also in-tune with the story; as if she was reliving the moment.

It was entrancing to say the least - where Blake's words fell out like a storybook, but it was her voice, which reminded her that this wasn't a story. This was real life and it traumatised her.

Yang slid over to Blake, who leaned into her chest the moment she did; seeking for comfort she didn't know she needed. "I should've told you. I shouldn't have kept this for so long." 

Yang shushed, brushing her head, which nestled into the crook of her neck. 

"Your mum, your family and your life ruined - because of me." 

Yang shushed her again, then pulled her even closer feeling Blake's grip onto her chest. 

"And I am so sorry Yang. I. Am. So. Sorry." Blake punctuated poorly through her sobs. 

Yang shushed her yet again and Blake took a deep breath smelling the distinct sweet citrus fruit she wore on her whenever she was close to her. Her eyelids became heavy, and her boots that hung off the bench became lighter as she exhaled quietly. She released Yang’s hoodie and flattened her hand against it feeling the air course through her chest as she breathed. 

Yang made her feel safe; made her feel grounded, and she was continuing to do it as she was shushing her to sleep. But Blake couldn't fall asleep, not after the consequences she needed to face. 

"Say something..." She whispered. Blake didn't realise how scary a silence could be until this moment. Fortunately it didn't last long, after she heard the sweet sound of Yang's chuckling vibrating against her ear. "You're so loud Blake." Yang chuckled.

"What-" 

"Your heartbeat - It's beating really loudly." Yang chuckled again and Blake pulled away from her, blushing at the comment. "No come back I'm cold." Yang frowned, as she reached for Blake. 

"How can you crack jokes after I just told you the truth?" Yang furrowed her eyebrows, pulling her hand away from Blake who had her back to her. "The least you could do is act like you care because I was the one who ruined your family Yang. I tore them apart."

"Blake..." Yang murmured. 

"You're life was perfect and I messed it up the moment I showed up..." She said lower than a whisper in a tone as if she was use to saying it to herself.

"No one blames you. This isn't your fault-“

"No! Just- hear me out first okay… please..." Blake turned to her, seeing Yang’s lips slam shut, and watch her softly with her eyes. "I was being selfish. I wanted to do something for myself for a change and when I did, you got hurt.”

Blake continued. “Adam was right. If only I didn’t step out of line then none of it would’ve had happened. It’s even worse now because I’ve run away from this for too long and I’m beginning to think that there is something wrong with me. A reason why this keeps happening to me.”

“This is not your fault.”

Blake growled at her. "It is! Stop trying to protect me. Stop trying to look for excuses. If there’s anything I need more, it’s looking for ways around it. I need you to hate me now for what I did because knowing that you do, will only make things easier for us."

"W-what are you talking about?" Yang questioned, feeling the weight of Blake's words stab her.

"To go our separate ways."

At first Yang was confused as to why Blake wanted Yang to hate her so much, but when she saw her eyes - filled with nothing but long-suffering showing how difficult it was for her to be alone. It became clearer.

Taiyang had done the same thing to her, but this was different. Taiyang had Ruby by her side to talk to whereas Blake didn’t have anyone as close as that. Taiyang was as healthy as can be, whereas Blake was impaled. In a way Blake’s was more tragic because people could never experience her pain because the only person she could've turn to was the people who were there, which was Adam and Yang.

Blake simply couldn't tell Yang at the hospital room that she was the reason everything fell apart. Or that the cause of the reason wasn’t even someone Yang was remotely connected to.All she could do was say ‘sorry’ then let Yang fix the broken pieces afterwards. But she couldn't because 'sorries' can't mend back families. Nor can it mend back heads.

To Blake's point of view hate can better remedy than apologies because at least Yang had someone to blame. This was the price Blake was willing to take for years. To let Yang hate her forever, if she could finally be at peace with herself. 

"But I don't hate you." Yang whispered. 

"Don't." 

"And we don't need to go our separate ways."

Blake sighed to herself, and wiped the dry tears from her eyes "...I'm really tired Yang... Just say you hate me... please. You know I've been through enough.”

Yang frowned at her seeing the seriousness Blake stood for. "You hate me." 

There it was… or so Blake had thought. "What-What?" She asked incredulously. 

"You hate me." Yang emphasised a bit louder.

"No you're supposed to say you hate me."

"That's what I just said." Yang nodded seriously. "You… hate… me." 

Blake shook her head seeing that Yang was grinning at her with her hands in her pockets. "Oh... I see what your doing." Blake sighed, gobsmacking herself on the forehead. "You're absolutely ridiculous."

Blake stood up from the bench and started following the trails of footsteps back. "I'm going home. Talk to me when you’re ready." 

Before Blake could walk off any further, she felt a large hand in hers spin her backwards, until she stopped firmly onto Yang's warm chest. Blake squeaked as Yang put her hands onto Blake's cheeks, then put her lips against her forehead which tingled at the soft touch. She only pulled away after hearing Blake exhale out.

"Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. You just refused to listen to me, until I said something stupid,” Yang murmured into her forehead. "But thank you for telling me Blake."

Blake wanted to pull away from Yang and yell at her again for discrediting everything that she said. But instead she stayed in her spot, and closed her eyes listening to Yang’s voice.

“You said I should I hate you, but I would be lying because the last thing I thought about was hating you."

She started caressing her cheeks and Blake hesitantly let herself melt into her hands. " I admire you Blake, you're brave. You could’ve run away that night but you choose to stay and that’s what matters.”

“No… this is all wrong Yang. This is my fault.”

“No it isn’t. This isn’t anyone’s fault, but Adam’s. We both agreed to do things out of our comfort zones because we’re human-” Yang paused. “...Human and Fanus. You were a victim just as I was, and you hurt just like I did.”

Blake opened her eyes as Yang continued. "You deserve to be nothing but happy Blake and you need to lead your own life without having to worry about the consequences afterwards, because that's what stops us from being ourselves and doing things that we didn't know were possible. We can have a normal life, without having this traumatic experience hanging over our heads.” 

"I'm here now. And this time I can help you through it, just like you did with me." Yang motioned, reaching for Blake's hand. “We’ll make up for the lost time,  we can be partners - like Batman and Robin, Buzz and Woody and Spongebob and Patrick,” making Blake chuckle softly. 

“ And As cheesy as it sounds. It can even be us against the world.” Yang said squeezing the small hand in hers. "What do you say?" 

Blake gazed at Blonde girl similarly showing a smile from the years that had passed, a smile of when she was standing on the roof of her house. Not the one who was scared out of her mind at how high she was from the ground, but the one afterwards after she left their house giddy in her step. Blake looked at their hands and saw how easily and perfectly they fit with each other, which use before use to be smaller than what it was when they pinky swore. 

"Okay." Blake breathed out, looking at the Yang in present who was standing above her - promising her to be by her side.

She smiled at the response, before turning back over to where their trail of footsteps came from and swung Blake’s hand back and fourth in the night. 

* * *

On the way back, Yang shot a few questions before they separated.

 

"So you're telling me that you knew all these people before you came here?" 

"Yes." 

 

"And this whole time you and everyone were putting up an act for me?"

"Yes, but not everyone just the people that I mentioned."

"Wow. That's determination." 

 

"Does Dad know about you?"

"Yeah." 

 

"Did Sun go to my High-school for me?"

"After the accident, yes. He's been looking out for you ever since."

 

And when Blake was more comfortable with Yang, they talked about the bow that sat on her head. 

 

"You cover your bow, so I wouldn't have flashbacks?"

"Yep."

"That explains why Kali wears a bow too." 

They were left in silence yet again. 

 

“So I was right about you being the personification of a cat. Admit it.”

“No I’m a Fanus. Just a fanus.”

“Disagree. You have cat ears. So you're a Cat Fanus.”

"No. You don't call Fanus's. Monkey Fanus, Turtle Fanus, or whatever animal they're related to. You just call them Fanus, cause that's what they are"

"You've got a point."

....

"But you're a Cat Fanus"

..... 

"You win."

"Hah!"

 

"Would you say you fell in love with me the moment you saw me?"

"Love is a strong word." 

"Well 'like' then?"

"I was with Adam at the time, so I don't know." 

"How don't you know? I should be the one the one not knowing." 

"Too soon Yang. Too soon."

....

"I'd like to think I fell in lov-liked you first."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling."

"Okay..." 

 

"Hey Blake." Yang smiled holding out her hand, "Do you trust me?"

Blake hesitantly held out her hand before Yang reached out to it instead and twirled her around, dipped her to ground then pulled her back up, keeping Blake chest to chest.  

"Wo-Woah...Why'd you do that for?" Blake blushed at the sudden movement, clutching onto her.

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to come to the 'Winter Wonderland' Dance with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question! Do ya'll want Sea monkeys? Sun and Neptune?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Chapter ! - Part 1
> 
> Here are the outfits everyone is wearing if you just want to see it.
> 
> Ruby: https://www.dressywomen.com/a-line-spaghetti-straps-short-burgundy-satin-homecoming-dress-with-pockets.html
> 
> Weiss: https://www.missguidedau.com/sliver-plunge-sequin-dress-10078821
> 
> Yang (without her gauntlets) : https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1290748-rwby
> 
> Blake: http://www.perilady.com/a-line-v-neck-asymmetry-floor-length-black-prom-dress-with-pleats.html
> 
> Sun : https://www.dhgate.com/product/high-quality-yellow-jacket-groom-tuxedos/406571158.html

_Because I was wondering if you wanted to come to the 'Winter Wonderland' Dance with me?_

_I would love too._

* * *

Taiyang rubbed the tea towel on top of the rim glass; drying it before he put it back into the cupboard where it belonged. Then reached for yet another glass from the rack to dry. As he did so, he watched his daughter flatten out her short blood red dress, with A-line spaghetti straps then later check her black stockings to see if they were exposing too much.

He quickly dried up the glass in his hand, then walked over to her to see that she had checked herself in the mirror again. "You look beautiful sweetie." Taiyang grinned looking over her shoulder in the mirror.

Ruby looked up and saw him staring at her with a soft smile "I look like a Barbie Doll," Ruby sighed, pulling on the ends of her dress with her fingertips. "I just can't for this night to be over."

He put a strand behind Ruby's ear, and watched her look at him doubtfully in the reflection. "Don't look at it that way Rubes."

"Why not? There's no real joy to dancing. It's just people stepping onto other people's toes. And girl's complaining about the same dress."

He chuckled at her, feeling the same energy Summer Rose had through her - a sense of deja-vu. "You're just like your mother. She use to say the same thing...but that was before she met this sexy fellow." He flexed, pulling his arms together which bulged his biceps. 

"You're so weird Dad." Ruby smiled at him, before giving him a bear hug which was returned back by him enveloping her with his arms.

"I know I am." He admitted happily. "Just remember to have a good time tonight. You never know how magical Christmas is." 

"Oh please, don't give me the magical Christmas talk." 

"That's what fathers are supposed to do!"

There was a thud from the top of the stairs, turning Ruby and Taiyang towards the shadows at the top of the stairs. Out emerged, polished leather lace-up shoes, and a fully ironed out black and white suit, with a black tie wrapped around its collar.

Then a girl with the largest grin on her face.

With her gold hair, glowing and tamed hanging behind her shoulders. As she walked down the stairs her buttoned up suit wrapped around her curves and her chest. It wasn't just the suit that made her look desirable it was also in the way she stepped onto each step with smooth connectivity and confidence that she was art to behold.

She came down on the last step softly noticing how boisterous she had sounded on the way down because of how nervous she was. Ruby's eyes were gleaming with excitement, and Taiyang softly narrowed his eyes while he puckered his lips.

"How do I look?" Yang asked, shrugging her arms. Taiyang opened his mouth to say something but Ruby had jumped the gun faster than a speeding bullet. 

"LIKE A PRINCE!" She bursted, and Taiyang folded her arms at her with a grin.

"I was gonna say sharp, handsome, and cleaned up nicely - but 'Prince-like' also fits the criteria." He added. 

Yang chuckled, looking at herself in the mirror, fitting into its small frame where the three of them fit perfectly. "I'll take that as a compliment." 

* * *

The plan for the night was that Weiss would pick Ruby, Yang and Blake up, with (no doubt) a ride that would make the the four of them look like the richest and best dates Vale had to offer. The assumption wasn't wrong because  already parked in front of their house was a white Hummer limousine accustomed to the winter climate with its white spiked wheels and colour changing neon lights kindling at the bottom of its steps. 

There was a faint thumping coming from the inside of it, but the moment the double doors of the hummer opened upwards with a hiss; the song 'One Dance - By Drake' bursted through its speakers shaking up the entire neighbourhood.

_Baby, I like your style._

As the bass dropped Weiss elegantly came out with her head hung low, before landing onto the snow paved driveway with her thick white fur coat over her outfit. Underneath it was a sparkly silver plunge sequin short dress. She kept her hair in the same ponytail and kept the same crown, however on the ends of each point the tips looked like they had been painted red which contrasted against her silver hair. She brushed her ponytail back before looking at Ruby with her eyes trailing from her legs to her face.

Yang noticed the way Weiss looked at her and turned to Ruby, watching and expecting her to compliment Weiss on her appearance. Instead all she did was stare with her eyes popping out of her skull. Yang nudged her sister, keeping her in her wake. 

"I-I ahhh." Ruby mumbled rubbing at the back of her head, and saw Yang tilting her head towards Weiss who had her lips between her teeth. "You look..."

Weiss looked at her, reminding Ruby that she had voice "Amazing." Ruby exhaled out into the cold air. Weiss dug her heels into the ground before folding her arms at Ruby.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Weiss admitted. She turned to her side, and out popped Sun with his head peering over the door. 

"Hi guys!" He said, looking at Ruby and Yang who was greeting him back. "You guys look smoking hot by the way." 

"You too Sun!" Ruby said, while Yang nodded reassuringly at him before saying. "Eye-sore."

Despite what she said, the way she smiled showed much more than that, 'a proud' look that was enough for him.

"Oh I gotta get something." He said as he whipped his tail inside the Hummer. When he finally found what it was, he exclaimed to himself, pulling out a white box to put on Weiss's hands.

She opened it revealing a white rosed corsage. "Here." Weiss motioned putting the corsage around Ruby's wrist snuggly, as Ruby watched her. Weiss looked at her waiting for a reaction from Ruby, but all she did was watch Weiss. "It's a corsage if you didn't know." 

Her eyes widened realising what she did then looked at her wrist, with her cheeks heating up stubbornly. Then finally looked at it, checking it left and right only to smile widely at it, which made Weiss furrow her eyebrows at her nervously. "I know what a corsage is."

"Then-Then what are you smiling about? It's just a flower." 

Ruby pulled her wrist up to her eye level for Weiss to see. "It's red and white." 

"So?"

"Your crown is... red and white."

"And?" 

"My dress is red... And your dress is white."

"Okay you correlated things that we have which are red and white. So what?" 

"You purposely themed this, to represent us." Ruby smirked seeing Weiss look away and fold her arms at her. "Shut-shut up." 

Ruby giggled to herself before putting her hands onto Weiss cheek - smashing her lips with hers, causing Weiss to stumble back at the momentum but Ruby quickly put her hand to her back keeping the two stable. Ruby leaned into the girl, and Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck pulling the girl ever so closely that the two sighed. 

Yang gagged, turning on her heel away from her sister making out with Weiss Schnee "You know I'm just gonna go pick up Blake."

She trotted through the snow with her hands in her pockets, and looked at the door that eerily waited for her to knock on their door. She was always scared of this house. Scared of who would be on the other-side of the door but tonight was not the case, because it was either knock or suffer from hypothermia, and she did not want 'death by snow.' on her obituary. 

She shivered with each step she took as the snow fell on her suit, then finally stood before the tall wooden panel, which seem to tower over her.

 

  _Okay you've done this heaps of times before. You can do it again now._

 

 As she was about to knock, she paused looking at her suit jacket which had snow on it. She brushed it off. Then straightened her hair. Then checked her sleeves to check if the pin was still in place. 

 

_God this routine is getting old._

 

She knocked onto the wooden panel 4 times, then straightened her jacket downwards. On the other-side of the door she heard a pounding towards her which she suspected could’ve been someone running down from upstairs. But the ominous sound stopped just in front of the door for a few seconds which was not what Kali or Blake would do when they opened the door.

When the door opened, her eyes trailed up a 6 foot tall man standing over her with his hefty beard, luscious thick black hair and purple fur bathrobe revealing his hairy chest. He had amber eyes just like Blake's, but had an edge to it showing less kindness then Blake offered. He folded his buffed arms with hairs that resembled much like Wolverine's in Hollywood movies, making Yang tense up and straightened her jacket yet again knowing well who she was standing in front of. 

“Sir!” Yang saluted, trying to not act as surprised as she was as Ghira stood in front of her. “I-I ahh...”

”Who are you?” He called with cold crispyness.

”I’m Mr Ghira sir!” Yang saluted yet again.

_Oh for crying out loud._

“No sorry... I-I uhh I’m Yang sir. Yang Xiao Long.”

Ghira continued to look at her curiously, looking her up and down, and Yang nervously put her hand down from her head feeling her courage slip away from her. “Oh. You....” He mumbled under his breath like a growl. 

Yang grinned at him agonisingly and he hummed. Feeling the weight of his words sounding disappointed. 

“You’re the one who saved my daughter.” He said cooly and Yang furrowed her eyebrows - confused that she'd read the situation wrong despite the tone of his voice. "I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter." Ghira mumbled putting his large muscular hands over the girls shoulder.

Treating her Yang carefully he quickly noticed the way her body shook as he watched the snow on her suit slowly soak through. "Here, Here." He swiped it off with his finger, whilst carrying her inside.

Ghira closed the door and the blood in her ears flowed through again, thawing all possible frost tips on the tips of ears. The minute she was inside her shoulder's dropped, feeling the comfort of the Belladonna's welcome her to their home.It was warm and wafted like a bakery, with freshly cooked cupcakes and cookies. Dimly lit lights illuminated the space with a soft sunset glow from the roof. 

She was in hallway, which lead to three rooms. On the end, was the kitchen which she assumed was connected to the dining room on her right. Then on her left was a large study room with a fireplace burning its wood to ash. It looked simple, small and cosy, but as Yang found herself walking towards the room, she saw that it was everything but that. The roof stretched upwards, to reveal a skyline of books embedded into the wall like bookshelf. It had winding staircases, leading up to a second floor, as well as a ladder which stretched to the very top of the bookshelves. Yang was in awe, as to what she saw and she couldn't help but admire the chandelier which hung over her. 

"Ahem." 

Yang swiftly turned around only to see Ghira with an apron wrapped around his waist - holding up a plate of steamy creamy cookie. "Cookie?"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't-" Yang eyed the cookie smelling its aroma-licious smell of melted butter and chocolate, then looked at Ghira who was curiously watching her.The cookie itself looked like the love of the Belladonna's and so when bit her teeth into it - it bursted with all of its sugary contents which was coated afterwards with butter. 

"These are really good." Yang sighed into the cookie eating it modestly and carefully to prevent crumbs from falling to their polished pinewood floor. 

"My daughter has never brought a girl home here before," Ghira said with an unreadable face, causing Yang to gulp down the piece she was feeding on. "Let alone a friend."

"Yeah hah," Yang chuckled nervously. "And I'm grateful that I'm one of her firsts."

"Care to elaborate on that Miss Xiao Long?" Ghira grumbled before folding her arms at her, making Yang realise what she said.

"I didn't I mean- I'm grateful to be one of her first guests and definitely honoured to be you're daughter's friend."

Ghira grumbled again, offering the plate of cookies to her which Yang obliged fearfully. "Favourite book?"

Yang quickly thought of the first book in her head. "Harry Potter." 

Ghira 'hmmphed'' at the response. "Favourite Classical book?" 

"The Tales of Huckleberry Finn." 

"Favourite Fairy Tale?" 

"Beauty and the Beast."

"And if you were give Blake a book what would it be?"

"The Book Thief by Markus Zusak." 

"She's read the book." 

Yang was staring down the eyes of Blake's father, who stared back at her with the same fury and confidence she had. Who was she kidding? She couldn't fight her Dad on the first day that she met him, and if this was a quiz or criteria Yang was suppose to pass on Ghira standards she would've already failed it. She felt it in her bones. 

"I would still give her the book." Yang repeated boldly as Ghira glared at her. 

"And why's that?"

"Because... it's her favourite book." 

The fire cackled in the distance, and she watched his face soften. He got a cookie from the plate before ushering Yang back to the entrance with what she saw was a smile on his square face. "Blake will be down here any second." 

"Okay." Yang breathed out, finishing what was left of the delicacy.

Ghira noticed, and leaned the plate towards her yet again. "Cookie?" She hated herself for shoving another one into her mouth because she didn't wanna seem rude to Ghira for rejecting him.

"She's ready!" Kali yelled from upstairs, catching the attention of the duo. The mother trodded down the stairs by herself before pulling out a polaroid camera from her pocket at the bottom of the stairs. "C'mon darling don't be shy." 

_Silence._

_Poof..._

_Poof..._

Black ankle strapped heels lifted from the top of the stairs and then back down.

_Poof..._

_Poof..._

With each step she took, her legs emerged from the slit of her long black dress, making Yang's pulse quickened. 

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

Blake's fingers slid down the stair's rail as she was half-way down the stairs and Yang fought the urge to run over to her and help her down the stairs as she admired her from afar - frozen in her spot.

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

Her straightened black hair fell over her face, concealing the expression she had as she went down it, making Yang feel vulnerable at the fact that Blake hadn't looked at her just yet. She hugged her mother who was jumping happily at bottom of the stairs then heard her familiar giggle. She took a deep breath, before the air inside her lungs decided to escape her again when Blake eye's finally found hers.

Blake looked beautiful. Her figure, her hair, her giggle, her smile, her ears. All she wanted to do was walk over to her - touch her face,  to memorise every detail and admire every part of her that made her more beautiful than she was before.

Yang would've thought it was impossible to make Blake even more perfect, but here she was - standing in front of her with the reflection of the sun in her amber eyes (that made her heart pound), and soft lips that formed a smile (making her legs buckle beaneath her) proving Yang's belief wrong. Her consciousness was telling her to move her legs, to get closer to Blake, but she stood frozen in her spot.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." Blake smiled, her eyes admiring Yang before her.

Yang watched her lips move, realising Blake said words through her mouth. "You look beautiful..." Yang breathed out.

Blake blushed as she walked over to her; coming close enough to smell the fruity citrus smell Yang wore on everything she wore. Her cheeks heated up, as Yang narrow her eyes at her. "So do you." Blake breathed out, in sync with Yang's own.  

Blake couldn't stop staring at the way the suit hugged her curves, or the crinkles concealing her arms, or the shape of her now broadened shoulders. All she wanted to do was pull Yang into her to feel to feel them mould together. Especially to see how easily her hands moulded with Yang's hips. Yang was beautifully handsome; Blake had to give her that and she was lucky to have her all to herself tonight.

Yang blushed under Blake's gaze as she rubbed the back of her neck.

There was an awful amount of energy that the both created. A tether. Or a magnetic pull against one another. That they couldn't think of anyone else but themselves in the room. They both wanted each other, and they both knew that they needed each other. They just didn't know how to act on how they felt.

The side of Yang's pocket felt heavy, and she reached for it, taking her eyes of Blake for a second before looking at yellow rosed corsage in a case. 

"This is for you." Yang delicately opening it then reached out for Blake's hand sending electricity through Blake's spine. The corsage wrapped around her wrist snuggly and the both smiled at each other longingly before Blake pulled her hand away and turning to the drawer behind her.

"I've got something for you too," Blake said returning to Yang with a dark purple velvet rosed boutonniere. She returned close enough to Yang to pin it to the lapel of her jacket. "I know we don't have matching flowers, I just thought it would feel better if you got something that's-" 

"A piece of you?" Yang finished as Blake looked at her surprisingly before smiling.

"A piece of me." Blake repeated then realised where her hands were pulling them away from Yang's chest.

The flash of the camera interrupted their blissful encounter, making the two realise that they weren't the only ones in the room. "Candid." Kali beamed, taking out the polaroid picture from her camera. "Now can I get another picture, with you guys side by side?"

"Sure." Yang approved humbly. She looked at Blake who shrugged at her with a smile "Blake?"

Blake nodded at her and quickly pulled her hips into her own, as Yang gulped and tensed underneath her touch.

_My hands do fit in her hips..._

_*click*_

* * *

The Limousine Hummer moved itself so that the opening of the door was facing Blake's House. Which would save Blake and Yang from freezing in the cold. 

"What's taking them so long?" Weiss exclaimed through the tinted window. "We're going to be late." 

"It's okay Weiss." Ruby comforted, putting her hand over Weiss's which was still warm from their hot make-out sesh. 

"Hypocrite, we had to watch you guys suck each other's faces longer than we've had to wait for Yang." Sun said, relaxing onto his seat. 

"Well, it's not like you and Neptune haven't yet," Weiss whispered under her breath. "Where is he anyway?"

"Wha-" Sun stood up - hitting his head onto the roof of the limousine. "Arghhh," We're just friends- Just best-friends that's it. And he's waiting for me at the dance." 

"That's so cute!" Ruby added in, pulling her hands to chest. 

Sun sat back down on "Ruby? You're in on this too?" 

"Well I wouldn't be in any of this, if Weiss didn't show me the signs."

"The signs? What signs?" 

"Of you guys wanting each other," Weiss countered continuing to watch Blake;s door. "This is coming from someone who's is happily out, gay and taken."

"Have-Have you guys been spying on me?" Sun gaped at them. 

"No. We're not stalkers." Weiss said as Ruby said.  "Pretty much." 

Sun folded her arms at both of them disapprovingly, and Weiss saw the door that she thought would never open open causing the trio to completely abandon their conversation and cling themselves onto the tinted windows. Yang came out the door first, with her hand ushering Blake from behind who lifted up the trail of her dress as they walked down the stairs.

"She looks..." Weiss gaped. 

"like my hella smoking bestfriend!" Sun finished, looking for Weiss to high five her, to which she rolled her eyes to. Ruby continued to watch the two go down the stairs, seeing Yang watch Blake's every move like she was a masterpiece as Blake cautiously walking down the as if she didn't want to mess up in front of Yang.

"She looks like a princess..." Ruby murmured.  

Weiss hummed to herself, while her finger rested on the edge of her chin. "They do, don't they." 

"I sort've though they looked like Beauty and the Beast." Sun added in watching the them appear the front of the limousine. Ruby and Weiss looked between Sun and the couple simultaneously, before screaming. 

"NO WAYYYY!!!!!!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to Thank my supporters so far!
> 
> Kristy, Alex R, SweetDeersLovesCandy and Wolf Rain for commenting on every or at least on most chapters so far! 
> 
> And on Tumblr Luxtherwbyfan and Pantherfanus56 for reblogging every chapter as well!
> 
> You guys motivate me so much ! And I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate it! Thank you thank you!
> 
> Song: One Dance by Drake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Chapter Part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAH omg this is by far my favourite chapter so far, and its a long chapter too!
> 
> I think after I complete this fic, I'll make a playlist of all the songs I mentioned into this story.

"Follow the lights." Weiss chimed happily, satisfied with the decoration of the golden fairy lights hovering on the lockers, illuminating a pathway through the dark hallway. She pulled Ruby ahead by the arm, leaving Blake, Yang and Sun behind them. 

Sun looked between them, seeing that Blake had wrapped her arm around Yang's. "Yikes. This my cue, of not wanting to be the third wheel." Sun waved jogging away from them and passing Ruby and Weiss who rolled her eyes at him.

"They're keen." Yang pointed out now alone with Blake.

Blake's heels echoed behind them, as she replied. "I mean... Weiss did organise this dance, who wouldn't be keen," Yang turned to see staring back at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Yang shook her head as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Like what?" Yang said flustered looking at the endless dark hallway. 

"Like I'm a canapé." 

Yang scoffed. "Who even says canapé anymore?" and Blake rolled her eyes at her. "And No - That's not true. You're oversimplifying it." 

"Oversimplifying? How so?" 

 

_But how'd we get into this position?_

 

"Cause you're not a canape. I mean- I understand why'd you think I was looking at you that way, but it's far from that." 

 

_It's way too soon, I know this isn't love._

 

"Then why do you look at me that way?" Blake pushed even further. 

 

_But I need to tell you something._

 

Yang pulled onto the collar suffocating her as Blake watched her with a smirk playing on her lips at how easy she could make her uncomfortable in a span of a few seconds.

"Because-"

 

_I really, really, really, really, really, really, like you_

 

Her lips were wide open but the words that were suppose to come out didn't come out, and the words that did, said the exact thing she wanted to say. Confused they turned to the sound and Blake's realised where they were, while Yang held a hand over her eyes to protect the spotlight from blinding her.

"Welcome to the Winter Wonderland Dance newcomers! Come down, Dance, have a drink, and have a fun time!" Cardin yelled through the mic, which was followed by an audible whisper. "That's the Belladonna girl and Yang that's coming in right?" 

The song returned to Carly Rae Jepsen singing softly and Blake hadn't detached herself from Yang, but instead pulled her closer, which Yang noticed by the way her arm had gotten heavier, and warmer. 

"Before Carly Rae Jepsen interrupted us," Yang gulped feeling Blake's whisper into her neck. "I'd rather you look at me like that, than you not looking at me at all." 

Yang kept her eyes ahead as she felt her neck prick with nervousness. She couldn't let Blake see how weak she made her. "Who wouldn't want to look at you Blake. You literally have the whole room's attention."

Eyes were staring at them - piercing through their bodies as if they were tourists coming into a cowboy bar. They might've well had a megaphone with them announcing that they had arrived. "Or they're looking at you." Blake whispered back. 

Yang put her other hand over Blake's arm and put on a smug look on her face. "No, they're looking at us." 

Hand in hand they walked through a long pine tree archway lit by golden lights as fake snow fell from the ceiling and onto their clothes. Yang put her hand out, to see that a snowflake had landed onto her hand. "Wow, this actually looks real."

She showed Blake who looked just as invested as her. "It does, doesn't it." She chuckled before shaking her hair onto Yang's shoulder tarnishing her suit.

"Hey what was that for?" Yang chuckled at Blake who pulled her head away from her.

"Payback." 

Distracted by the snow, the gaze that was lingering on them disappeared, clearing out the crowd who circled around them. Finally at the end of the walkway, their eyes widened at the sight of how Weiss had transformed their school's basketball court into a ballroom.

Hanging from the roof, was a crystal chandelier spinning on slowly in its spot, reflection it's light upwards onto the roof.  White lights coloured the walls, with small projections of snowflakes falling from the roof. 

With the bleachers gone, it could fit the entire school cohort inside the one room while still being able to hold tables for people to sit around the dance floor, and a stand for snacks and drinks. It was also cleaner as Yang and Blake could see their reflections staring back at them by the polished floors. It was strange the way something could change so much, and yet become so elegant that Yang couldn't remember if this was the same place she had played and trained for basketball.

Yang's ears heightened at the familiar tune playing through the speakers, and she looked to the crowd who was bouncing up and down to the music. To her music. If she let this song pass without her wigging and dishing out her moves she would never forgive herself. 

"I love this song." Blake drawled out speaking Yang's thoughts and looking straight at her with a grin.

"So do I." Yang smiled back untangling their hands as she twirled Blake around in her spot, before catching both of Bher hands in her own to stop her momentum. "Care to dance?" 

"Like this?" Blake asked looking at the way Yang held her.

"Like this." Yang repeated.

"Well you can. I'm not." Blake snarked, walking away from her. 

"You're leaving me to dance alone like this? How cruel." Yang pouted teasingly. Blake chuckled pulling Yang behind her by the hand and into the crowd who was jumping up and down. 

 

**BLACK AND YELLOW, BLACK AND YELLOW, BLACK AND YELLOW, BLACK YELLOW.**

 

**YEAH, UH HUH, YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS.**

**EVERYTHING I DO, I DO IT BIG.**

* * *

After a few songs in, Blake pulled a flustered Yang from the crowd by the hand as she laughed into the other quietly.  She sat them at a nearby table as Yang slumped silently into her seat, with pouted lips. 

Blake puffed her cheeks out, and refused to look at Yang because she couldn't look at her without laughing. She offered to get Yang an ice-pack to put onto her pulping purple forehead and to regain her composure as much as she couldn't admit. Ice-pack in hand Blake wouldn't dare look at her face; nor had any idea how to open up the conversation without figuratively putting salt on the wound.

"How bad was it?" Yang asked gritting her teeth at the ice-pack put on her head cooling the lump on her forehead. 

 

**_*Flashback*_ **

_A empty circle formed in front of them with a person in the middle pushing the it bigger and bigger until it was big enough for him breakdance in the middle._ _The song was an endless stream of bass mixed with electronic and random people jumped into the middle, creating various funky dance moves as well as co-ordinated ones with the beat of it._

_A boy muscled and tall intruded into the circle, before spurring the crowd around him by jumping up and down with them and encouraging with his hands to cheer for him, which they obliged. He wiped the sweat from the top of his mouth and put his hand on the ground doing a perfectly well balanced handstand. Blake caught up in the adrenaline of the moment clapped and surprisingly cheered for the boy which was unlike her and Yang noticed this, creating a fire at the pit of her stomach.  
_

_"You know I can do that right." Yang yelled loud enough for her to hear._

_"I believe you." Blake yelled back genuinely and Yang stared at her seeing Blake watch the boy in front of them._ _Yang moves grew slugglish, missing every beat in every passing minute to_ _focus on the boy_ _dancing in front of her. He did the wave, and when he did Blake continued to cheer on for him._

_"Oh c'mon." Yang pointed out over Blake's shoulder, making her turn towards her and from what Blake could see, she saw that she'd bit the inside of her gums whilst folded her arms tight to her chest._

_"Easy there." Blake comforted reaching for her arm, which relaxed under her touch._

_"I'm heaps better than that guy."_

_Blake rolled her eyes at her, seeing her lilac eyes follow the guy waving his hands up at the crowd obnoxiously. "I know you are."_

_Before Blake knew it, she felt an arm pulling her into the circle slowly while Yang's figure shrunk in front of her, causing the crowd to 'oooh' at her. He snapped her attention to him by clapping his hands in front of her making Blake flinch backwards.  
_

_Blake's eyes followed the boy as he danced_ _circles around her keeping his focus on the girl he put to the centre of attention causing her to flush. She looked for Yang around her, but all she saw was boys in suits and girls in various dresses staring at the boy kicking his heels back and fourth in a crouched position. Sh_ _e could've found Yang if she was given enough time, but the boy whipped her outwards with both of his hands and swung her around the circle making her head whoosy._

_His grip was sweaty, and she could feel herself losing his grip. He was going too fast for her, to keep up and he was the one controlling how they moved. When she looked to his face, she saw a grin-eating smirk as if he knew that she was on the verge of falling off, and couldn't care less that she was about to spin away and crash._

_He let go of her hand, causing her to spin on her heel. She twirled once, twice and maybe thrice, before stopping solidly looking back at the boy who was fearfully staring pass her shoulders. Firm hands were planted onto her shoulders; so familiar and warm that she already knew who held her in place._ _The crowd wooed yet again at the marvellousness of his performance, but wooed louder at the confidence the boy had to aggravate the one person that could break him._

_"Are you okay?" Yang looking between Blake's ember eyes before putting the hairs over Blake's face behind her ear._

_Blake felt her head spin as she said that, which soon subsided when she realises there wasn't two of Yang staring at her longingly. "Yeah... I'm fine."_

  _"Dance Battle!"  One said from the other-side of the circle._

_"Dance Battle!" Another said from the side._

_It wasn't long till the whole circle was chanting "Dance Battle!" into her ear._ _Over Blake's shoulder, Yang found that the boy's finger was pointing at her and curled his finger towards him daring her to enter the circle with him._

_Blake felt the atmosphere tense just by looking at Yang's lilac eyes narrowing her eyes at him. "Yang don't." She warned._

_"Yang, yes." Yang growled at the smug look on his face as if it was daring her to come in._ _"What's the worst that could happen?"_

_Yang sauntered over into the circle and waved her arms back and fourth exaggerating the movement behind her to make her the intimidating person everyone pictured her to be._

_"Oh god this is going to end badly." Blake face palmed before joining the outside._

_"Oh yeah watch this," Yang said hearing Blake's unsettling words of encouragement before launching into her first dance move to prove her wrong. "You haven't seen nothing yet."_

_Not long after that, everyone's attention was on the battle between Yang and the 'Dancer Boy.' Even Sun, Weiss and Ruby made an appearance, watching with surprised looks on their faces from the outlines of the circle._

_Surprisingly_ __to Blake, Yang managed to attract__ _ _the crowd, maybe it was the way she danced, or maybe because she was just popular, but she didn't think it was any of that. It was her spontaneity that she was attracted to; a box full of surprises that she had yet to uncover, and as selfish as it sounded Blake would be the one to unravel all of it.__

 _All it took was Yang to simply look at her as she danced making Blake a flustered mess, while the people beside her would nudge her - knowingly seeing the chemistry between them._ _Dancer Boy was losing his breath in the way he hunched his shoulders over and the crowd was cheering louder and bigger for Yang like she'd just won a basketball game._

_"Go Yang!" Blake found herself saying with them._

_The boy huffed, put his hands on the ground carrying his body upwards so that he was semi-handstanding and descended to the ground to bounce his body up and down above the floor to grind on it._

_"Gross." Yang gagged._

_The boy came back up, and wiped the sweat from his chin before wiping it onto Yang's suit._

_The crowd 'oohed' dejectedly at him; a dirty move on his part that tarnished Yang and flipped the win_ _over to the boy who nodded at her. Blake's kitty ears twitched, sensing in her third nature, an energy that something bad was bound to happen. She looked over to Yang to see that she had pulled her sleeves up to her her elbows with a grin on her face._

 _Quickly she put her hands down - the same way that he did and carried her body up. However the momentum she put into it was too fast as she came up, keeping ruining her balance. She moved her hands forward step by step, struggling to adjust it_ _which only lead her to_ _land square flat on her back._

  ** _*Flashback end*_**

"Pretty bad," Blake reminiscing the moment still as clear as day. "Here." She giggled to herself, and slid her chair closer to Yang to let her hand rest from putting the ice-pack on her head. Blake patted it using feather-like touches, and Yang gritted at the pain. 

"Jealous much?" 

"You've got to joking with me." Yang rolled her eyes at her. 

"Admit it, all of this could've been avoided if you'd just listen to me." Blake chuckled lightheartedly and Yang who was watching the projections moving along the wall folded her arms. 

"I wasn't jealous!" Yang bellowed "Like he just suddenly grabs you to dance, when he could've picked anyone else in the room then lets go of you purposely which could've lead to an accident!" Blake didn't say anything more, because she could see the cogs clicking in Yang's mind proving her point. "No, you're wrong."

Blake shook her head silently as she softly patted the ice-pack onto the lump on her head. "Well, thank you for saving my life." This interrupted Yang's train of thought that paused her exaggerated look which looked as though she was ready to tear the whole place down. 

"Saving your life is an over-exaggeration don't ya think?"

It was definitely an over-exaggeration, but Blake shrugged it off to say the thing that Yang needed to hear, because after all Yang wouldn't have gone into the circle if it weren't for her, and the thought of that made her blush. 

 

_Look at you kids with your vintage music._

_Coming through satellites while cruisin'_

 

The room fell into a deep ocean blue that the lights projecting snowflakes on the walls disappeared. It was instead, replaced with a soft spotlight looking downwards onto the middle of dance floor, which was the only light illuminating the room.

Entranced by it students took their partners by the hand leading them into the dark abyss swaying to the string of a bass playing softly in the background that was gradually getting louder. Blake's eyes was watching the room unfold around her as she felt the atmosphere change from an adrenaline force to a calming perpetual motion. Yang could've watched the room transform but instead she watched Blake as if she was the only girl in the room.

 

 

_You're part of the past, but now you're the future_

_Signals crossing can get confusing_

 

Every ounce of Yang's body felt the need to take Blake with her to crowd -  even if the blistering pain on forehead was telling her not too. She straightened her jacket, and set the ice pack firmly on the table.

 

_It's enough just to make you feel crazy, crazy, crazy._

_Sometimes, it's enough just to make you feel crazy_

 

 

When Blake looked up to her standing up - no words were needed to be exchanged with each other - just by the soften look on Yang's face, and the way she held out her hand that Blake followed her lead where they later disappeared into the crowd. 

 

_You get ready, you get all dressed uo_

_To go nowhere in particular._

 

They found a spot under the spotlight then turned to each other finally seeing each other's face. It was different the way that they looked at each other whilst the darkness that surrounded them. It was simple, but something about being put under the spotlight made them feel like they were the only ones in the room (quite literally) - made it feel magical. 

They've got Weiss to thank for that. 

Without breaking her gaze, Blake guided Yang's hand to her back then rested her hand onto her arm, and smiled as she stretched her other arm outwards keeping her hand in hers. 

 

_Back to work or the coffee shop_

_Doesn't matter cause it's enough_

 

"I-" Yang stiffened looking at the places Blake put her arms and hands. "Sorry...I-I don't know how to take the lead. Like I can twirl you around, but I don't actually know how to... dance-dance."

Blake looked up to her to see how uncomfortable she looked, and took a step forward closing into Yang's space. Her body froze as she felt Blake's closeness making her hot.

"Trust me then." She whispered closely to her ear, sending shivers up her spine. 

"W-What?" Yang stammered as Blake pulled away. She'd caught what Blake had said, it's just that she didn't understand why Blake wanted her trust since she already did. Her lips opened up to ask her if she had misunderstood but instead slammed it shut and nodded at her. 

Blake smiled at her, then pulled Yang to one side to which she followed with a hop. Blake giggled to herself, and Yang's ears boiled hot. She side-stepped a little more slowly, and Yang watched her first before following her lead a little more slowly and without the little hop afterwards. 

 

_To be young and in love_

_To be young and in love_

 

Blake pushed the boundaries step by step (pun not intended), by pushing Yang backwards, pulling her forwards, by twisting in the one spot or letting Yang lead for a change. Then they variated it enough so that there wasn't a single formula that could come up with a pattern to their dance. It was all just following through with each other - bouncing up and down together and following their own tide of the sea. 

It wasn't long afterwards that Yang got bolder in the way that she moved that she would sometimes step into Blake's space, then pull away from her or sway into another spot in the circle then stop completely, letting her dress flourish. It wasn't enough to give her whiplash but Blake followed toe to toe with her every step of the way. 

 

_Look at you kids, you know you're the coolest_

_The world is yours and you can't refuse it._

 

Blake was being twirled, Blake was going under and around Yang's arm, Blake was being carried up into the air so high up that she could've touch the spotlight. While Yang was making funny faces at Blake as she manoeuvred her around, even teasing at her for falling so far behind her. 

 

_Seen so much, you could get the blues_

_But that don't mean that you should abuse it._

 

Yang twirled Blake one more time, and pulled Blake into her softly who was chest to chest to her.

"Professional Basket-baller, and soon to be a Professional dancer." Blake chuckled looking up at Yang. 

"Learned from the best in the span of 10 seconds," Yang rolled her eyes, hating how she she was inflating Blake's ego. "Where would I be without you."  

 

_Though it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy_

_I know, it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy_

 

Rather than it coming out as a question, it came out as a statement and Blake blushed. She slowly set her head onto Yang's chest hearing her heart beat and feeling how fast it was beating, letting Yang's words hang awkwardly. 

 

_But you get ready, you get all dressed up_

_To go nowhere in particular_

 

"I mean it is the truth Blake. Your smart, your funny, and your-" Blake looked up at her seeing Yang struggle with the word coming through her mouth.

"Pretty?" Blake finished. 

"Oh yeah definitely pretty," Yang proposed then saw Blake furrow her eyebrows at her. "I mean looks don't ever, ever, come over personality. Like yes your pretty, but don't think I like you just because you're that." 

Blake chuckled, and smiled at the girl staring at her with a blush spread across her cheeks. 

 

_Back to work or the coffee shop_

_It doesn't matter because it's enough_

 

Yang was hot everywhere. She was embarrassing herself in front of Blake, and she was killing the vibe with the way she was executing it. 

"Because you're so much more than that," Yang gathered finally catching her thoughts. She took a breath, and tightened her chest hoping for the best for what was to come. "In a way, I feel that we change each other and that somehow we were supposed to be there for each other."

Blake continued to watch her, flicking her concentration between Yang's lilac eyes. "You came into my life once, and you had every right to leave it as it was, but you came back. I can't say how grateful I am, because if you hadn't then I wouldn't where I am now. I wouldn't have met you." 

"Whenever I see you going to class, or walking somewhere, I just get this sudden urge to be a part of your day, even if it's just a little bit, because I just want to be with you Blake, and I like every second that I'm with you."

_To be young and in love_

"I don't believe in destiny but I definitely think that there's something there because I've never felt like this before - I've never felt like this with anyone but you." 

Yang finally finished. Blake bowed her head down, so Yang was looking at the top of Blake's ears which were drooping downwards into her scalp.

"Blake..." Yang called as her voice quivered under her breath and Blake continued to stand there in silence. "Say something please..."  

There was something about being stuck under the spotlight with the light being on nothing but the two of them under it. Anyone could've gone under it with them, but they were the only ones there. It was a void just for them without a single trace of shadow between them. They were exposed; their selves opened up to each other rather than the darkness surrounding them.

It was then that they realised that there wasn't any place that they'd rather be, because everything they needed was in front of them, and Blake looked up to see that Yang was staring at her. Maybe other universes, they've had moments similar to this, a realisation that the two of them would be one of each other's souls, because everything about this felt perfect.

"Kiss me." Blake said consciously as if she had said a million times before, and Yang instead of wallowing up and overthinking Blake's decision whether she liked it or not put her actions in one single burst. She put her hands onto Blake's jaw, tracing her cheekbones, then looked at her eyes to see that she was anticipating for her to move. 

She could feel her pulse in her neck quickening and Blake's mouth was going dry waiting and aching for Yang's lips. Yang brought her face into hers, as Blake followed through to feel the soft touch of Yang's lips, smiling against hers. 

 

_To be young and in love..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I listened to the 10 hour version of the 'I really really really really like you'.
> 
> I had so many choices Bumbleby would dance to like:
> 
> The Night We Met - Lord Huron
> 
> Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Originally I wanted Young and Beautiful to foreshadow, and the Night We Met to represent how Blake and Yang moved on from their past but thought it didn't fit. But other than that I'm happy with the song I choose instead, because its just beautiful. 
> 
> HOPEFULLY I DID THEIR FIRST KISS JUSTICE! BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH IT.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I never planned to make this a chapter, but as I was writing the next chapter thought that this was easier to ease in too rather than jumping the gun. 
> 
> So this a filler chapter of Blake and Yang's first date, with a minor White Rose. I promise you won't miss any story content.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy the fluffiness while it lasts.

Blake waved their school flag over her head, while Ruby stood on top of her seat yelling at the top of her lungs with her hands cupped together. Weiss beside her sighed lazily when their team missed the hoop, and repeated their same routine of going one side of the court to the other. There was only one reason she ever came to this game; Weiss side-glanced Ruby yet again as she continued to be her exuberant energetic self to boost the morality for school.

Yang received the ball from Penny who deflected the pass between the opponents. Then proceeded to dribble the ball over to the other-side of the court with speed and the last seconds of the clock ticking ominously.

One step, two step, three step, one second. The crowd held their breaths, as the ball left Yang’s curved hand. Mid-air the ball spun, and the timer blared, before it bounced of the backboard with a bang echoing in the court. 

_Swosh._

_Beeep._

Yang punched her hand up into the air as Blake stood up in her spot just before the people around her stood up and erupted in a large cheer. They won the game, with plentiful of extra points left to spare, leaving the Atlesian (Atlas) judges with no doubt pleasing results for her scholarship. 

She looked to the bleachers finding her friends cheering from the top the bleachers and bolted over to them with a grin on her face. Skipping every second step - Blake closest to the stairs was smashed with an overwhelming hug which was followed by a whiplash of wind that wafted of strong citrus fruit. Just the way she liked it.

“Hey there wildcat.” Blake smiled, happy that she being enveloped by the smell.

“Belladonna.” Yang grinned even wider at the nickname that Blake had stuck with. 

Yang flushed shyly, hearing her soft intakes Blake was taking against her chest.  “I probably smell like sweat." She said pulling away from Blake who followed her with her nose, before restraining herself. 

"No," Blake argued and reached for Yang’s hand to pull her back into her. "You smell good." 

Yang chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her neck as Blake connected them hip to hip. Ever since their kiss at the dance Blake and Yang were inseparable as ever. Being that Blake was showing much more affection, then she had previously (which was close to nothing). Yang still had to adjust to this change, because although it was overwhelming to blush and become a shy mess 24/7 she had to keep up with the game Blake was playing with her. She just didn't know how. 

Ruby did her usual congratulations of her acting and re-telling Yang what she did from her eyes. Which was then followed by Weiss’s predictable remarks of judgment; no less the personality of an Atlas person.

 “…But overall, you still won the game. So as long as you keep this up, you don’t need to worry about your form.” Weiss advised. 

Yang folded her arms at her, “Do you even watch basketball?”

“dO yOu eVEn wAtCh bAskETbAlL,” Weiss mocked with her hands on her hips. “Yes of course I do. I’m not uncultured.”

Blake and Yang side-glanced each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"I see you two looking at each other," Weiss pointed out aggressively making Yang snicker at the way she tried to make herself; a small bean superior to herself a 5'9 basketball player. "Clearly, both of you underestimate me." 

"You know me and Weiss actually watched a 'real basketball' not long ago. It was the game between the Qrows and the Panthers.” Ruby intervened standing on the top of her heels. 

“The Qrows and the Panthers?! What?!"  Yang exclaimed.

“Weiss paid for the tickets."

Yang chuckled to herself and nudged Blake’s side softly. “You must’ve been really desperate to get her to like you then.” She teased.

 “I what- why would you assume-“ Weiss blushed, feeling her ears go hot. “Have you two even gone on a date yet.” Weiss stated rather than questioned.

Yang and Blake looked between each other, then looked to Ruby and Weiss standing in front of them, seeing and feeling the real deal. That they had no say against them.

 “It’s not a competition.” Yang puffed out playing with the floor with the heel of her shoes.

 “Didn’t say it was.” Weiss narrowed her eyes at her.

* * *

_What do you mean, this isn't a competition?!_

_You're full of making yourself better than anyone else aren't ya Schnee._

_Garghhh, how did Ruby gets so lucky?!_

As much as Yang didn't want to admit it, the small quarrel she had with Weiss was the only thing she was thinking about throughout the week. It definitely hit her insecurities, because she constantly envisioned herself in the same moment and thought about all the comebacks she could've said to instead, which didn't make her look... so defeated and small.

She had no idea what she was doing. She kissed Blake, but wasn't that supposed to come after she asked her out? She was unsure if they were even dating at all.

Yang looked to Blake to see that her eyes were trained onto Professor Oobleck who was writing furiously on his blackboard. Before tearing a piece of paper from the side of her book and writing onto with it with her scrawny writing  “Blake, let’s ditch.” and folded it, passing it over to Blake beside her. 

She whizzed her head over to the window, causally tapping on her pen to pretend she hadn't just pass a note to Blake in Professor Oobleck's class. People in the class use to pass notes, but Oobleck had the seventh sense. He knew sensed anything and everything happening in the room, and would punish fatally if people were caught. 

The folded note jumped back over to her desk and she opened it up hastily to read Blake's prissy black writing. "We're in class Yang." 

Yang choked when Oobleck stopped writing and glanced at his book momentarily. Then wrote "Makes it all the more reason to leave it." and tossed it over when Oobleck continued writing. 

Blake hummed to herself, "Where is this coming all of a sudden?" she wrote as she shifted her head to see Yang reading the note. 

Yang scrunched the note and motioned for Blake to come closer to her "Well...Do you know how Weiss was talking about us - about not having our first date?" 

"Yeahh...." 

"I was thinking if you wanted to have our first date now." 

Blake was put on the spot, and looked at Professor Oobleck who was currently in his own world of writing an analysis of 'Macbeth.', with his now killer coffee cup in his other hand. "And you choose Professor Oobleck to make this plan?"

"Go hard or go home." Yang smirked and Blake rolled her eyes. "We can go anywhere you'd like."

"Okay Wildcat," Blake back-pedalled whispering more softly after Oobleck turned back to the class. "before we start thinking of the places we could go to. We've got to figure out how to get out of class first."

Yang nodded at her, and waited for Blake to respond back to her. "What are you looking at me like that for?" 

"I'm waiting for the plan?" Yang shrugged.

"Well, I don't have one."

Professor Oobleck deadpanned the two with his spectacles edging at the tip of his nose - turning Blake and Yang's bodies forward. He sighed to himself, then started walking to the left of the classroom, dragging his leather lace-up shoes on the floor. 

 _He knows!_ The two thought. 

"We'll play this by ear then." Yang said over her shoulder and Blake nodded.

She watched Oobleck with her lilac eyes, who started to walk between the desks closer and closer to them who were sitting towards the back of the room. He glanced over his Macbeth book, seeking for anything sinful such as piece of paper the two were chatting through. They were prey's in his eyes, and they had to do something fast.

By the bouncing of Yang's leg, Blake could tell that she had formulated a plan. Confidently Yang turned to her with a wink on her face.

"To be or not to be!" Yang shouted standing up from her chair. "That is the question: whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings and arrows-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Oobleck said over his book, his emerald eyes still-looking for a more devastating way to punish the tyranny. 

Yang fell on her knees dramatically then continued to belt out Shakespeare's famous soliloquy "-of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles and by opposing end them -"

Blake stared bewildered at Yang's memory of Hamlet's soliloquy and also saw the stand off between Oobleck and her. 

_Play this by ear then..._

Blake thought before crouching next to her partner, with her back towards Oobleck "Yang," Blake said with just as much exaggeration. "Look at me." She said, looking at her eyes, which looked playful to her. 

"To die, to sleep - no more - and by sleep to say we end the heartache -"

"Stop this, this instant!" Oobleck yelled, feeling his time being wasted by the ticking on his watch. 

"She's- She's not stopping!" Blake couldn't help but grin as she said this, because Yang looked incredibly ridiculous. "I-I think she's in shock!"

"In shock? That is the post prepostuerous thing I've ever heard." Oobleck yelled at the top of his lungs with folded arms. 

"- and the thousand natural shocks, that flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consumption, devoutly to be wished-" 

"It's a trigger sir! It causes outbursts of random action in a single moment. Please, please take it seriously!" Blake stammered, patting Yang's head for effect. 

The class murmured to each other, and Oobleck found himself put on the spot for not having the knowledge or the sympathy for Yang, flipping the table so that he'd look like the bad guy.  "Well -Well find a way to calm her down then!"

There was no way they could've turned back now, victory was going to be there in there hands soon enough for their hopeful mission that was their first date. Blake put her hands over her mouth, "To die, to sleep - to sleep - perchance to dream ; ay there's the rub ! - " but that only made Yang yell even louder and Blake couldn't help but laugh in her mind. 

At this point, Oobleck was scratching his green hairs out of his scalp, running out of ways to help them. "That's it! You two, out of this classroom now!" Oobleck shouted, causing Blake and Yang to tense up at the sound of his voice. He aggressively sipped onto his coffee, and whisper yelled "I don't want to hear anymore Shakespeare out of Miss Xiao Long's mouth! Take her to the Nurse's room, or somewhere where God can help her!"

Blake cradled Yang in her arms as they both stood themselves up. Yang was silent, and shook in her spot as if she was ready to burst, which added to effect of their act.  As they were getting closer and closer to the door, Yang felt her electricity course through her bones and her mouth go dry. "- For in that sleep of death what dreams may come, when we have shuffled off his mortal coil, must give us pause!"

"Enough!!!!!!!!! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Of course Yang had to get the last word. 

* * *

Everything slowed back down; their adrenalines that we're previously at its peak back at the high-school simmered to a soft rest. It might've been because they were now metres deep from the ground away from the world as the depths of the deep blue sea enveloped around them. Blake had never been to an aquarium before, nor did she ever thing of going to one since all you could do was stare at fishes, but going here with Yang added a new attraction to it.

"Did you see his face?!" Yang asked while Blake watched animatedly at the fishes hovering above them. "He was like 'she's in shock?!' 'there's no such thing!'"

“Yeah," Blake chuckled, knowing that those words weren't the exact things he said, but let it slid since Yang was so happy talking about it. "Sad to say that he was looking for ways to get us into trouble, instead of looking for ways to help you."

"Exactly!" Yang finalised, before realising a shark just drifted above them.

"But... we are ditching school sooo..."

"But we're on our first date right now. That's all that matters." Yang shushed wrapping her hand around her Blake's petite hands then swung their hands back and fourth. "And that you consider me 'girlfriend material.'"

"I think you just ruined the moment with your arrogance."

Yang pouted her lips, as a bunch of small school kids chased after a school of fish. “What? I'm just quoting the way Kali described me." 

"Which is what she thought of you." 

“True. But, for her to call me  'girlfriend material' is for you to say enough good stuff for her to call me that.” Yang nudged her as she watched the shark swim up and over them.

_Bullseye._

"Ugh, stop." Blake groaned to herself. 

"What have you been saying about me huh?" Yang nudged, as Blake cracked a soft smile. She pulled Yang by the hand leading her out of the tube and into another room, where a large glass window separated them and the fishes. There was an assortment of them, varying from: large to small, colourful to dull. The largest from what they could see was a whale shark, and the smallest was a fish with 3 white stripes over its orange body with a tinge of black on the outline of its fins.

“Guess who I found.” Yang pointed to a fish swimming through a sea anemone. “Nemo.”

She laughed at herself while Blake chuckled softly. “Dork.”

Behind them was a set of stairs set up for people to sit on and the two of them sat there for the next few minutes watching people walk by while the fishes swam in front of them. 

"What do you think of our first date so far?" Yang asked nudging Blake's shoulder, who nudged her straight back. 

"Could be better."

"What do you mean?!" Yang exclaimed flaring up her arms. "We started by spontaneity, then started reciting Shakespeare' soliloquies together to get out of class, then now here we are at an aquarium staring at a fishes. Yang pouted her lips at her, "It will be a story to tell the ages." 

"It would be." Blake chuckled. 

"And, to add on. We're runaways, just like Romeo and Juliet. Everything about that is romantic," Blake was about to open her mouth to say something but Yang had beat her to it. "And do not say that they die in the end," Yang, silenced Blake who zipped her lips. "It's what matters in between, that makes their love so memorable." Yang held onto Blake's hand in her lap, as she leaned her head into her shoulder. 

They stayed in the spot for a few minutes, before Yang lead Blake by the hand out to the exit. Then onto her bike where Yang drove to a nearby beach where the sun was setting on the distant horizon while their ice-cream dripped onto their fingers.

Made from 3 scoops, the ice-cream contained golden orange for mango, velvet red for raspberry and lastly pale yellow for vanilla that swirled upwards into a spiral. They were licking it fervently from the bottom up which was worthless because it only continued to drip even more so. 

"Okay, so maybe budgeting on ice-cream was not a great idea." Yang slurped. 

"Agreed." Blake agreed. 

There were slight giggles here and there as they ate the ice-cream. Yang cursed the sun for melting it, and Blake blamed how slow Yang was eating it. ("Slow? I'll show you.), Which was all it took for Yang to stuff her full mouth into it. 

"Gross." Blake repulsed backwards with a smile, leaving the rest of the ice-cream to Yang to eat. Luckily Blake stuffed some serviette's from the ice-cream store in her pocket to clean up their mess, which was now actually just for Yang (Not that Blake minded). 

"You're not gonna eat anymore?" Yang smirked with raspberry smeared all over her lips. 

Blake shoved the serviette's into Yang's face with both hands. Wiping firstly her cheeks, then her nose, then her chin, then the top of her lips, to pull away and see that her lips looked red, plum and delicious kissable. 

Her breath was caught in her throat, and the sunset's rays suddenly made her skin go hot. When she looked up to her, all she could see was how the sun had defined her chiseled jawline, long eyelashes and lilac eyes which sparkled her irises. How did she not see this before?

"...Blake... Hey Blake?" Yang interrupted, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I lost you for a minute there." 

Blake looked back to her lips which looked soft and moist, and found herself leaning into Yang's space. 

"I mean, I know there's a lot of ice-cream on my face," She excused opening up her phone to see that there wasn't a single smear left on her face, thanks to Blake. "Hey, thanks Blake for getting-"'

"Stop talking." 

Yang lips were slammed, as Blake caught her bottom lip in her own. She squeaked at the back of her throat, before humming contently and closing her eyes to let Blake take control. She tilted her head to the side and Yang reached up to rest her hand on Blake's cheek, where she traced her cheekbones. 

Ice-cream was dripping onto Yang's jeans as she could feel it soak through the fabric, but she didn't care because making out with Blake felt too beautiful and electrifying to excuse. Blake took a deep breath through her nose, as Yang's chest tighten with the lack of air flowing through her. What made it harder was where Blake rested her hands which was on top of her chest. 

Yang pulled softly on Blake's lips, and she drifted towards it as Yang separated their lips with a pop.  With her eyes still closed, she sighed as the tingling haunted her lips; which was slowly losing its warmth, and the sweet taste of raspberry. It was utter bliss. Blake opened her eyes only half-liddedly and stared at the blonde girl to fill her the white-blank page of her mind, back up with thoughts. 

 

Yang traced her own lips, as if they were missing something, only to stare at Blake's lips then sneered. "What do you think of our first date now?"

Blake thought of so many words and descriptions to describe her day today.

_Fun? No too simple._

_Beautiful?_

_Crazy?_

_The best?_

None of them felt right, none of them met the expectation of how great their day was (or first date was). Instead she did the only thing she knew to do, and that was to kiss her longingly. Not a make-out where it keeps building up, until ecstasy, but a kiss that communicated words. 

_Perfect._

The two pulled away, leaving nothing but inches between them. "You have this really bad habit of taking my breath away Blake Belladonna." Yang purred, her eyes looking at the ember eyes in front of her. 

Blake's kitty ears twitched to sound of her name leaving Yang's lips. Her full name; where it be used to manipulate her with vigour and desire making her nothing but a mere thing to use. Something clicked in her, as Yang watched her with the sun beating onto her face. "That's because Yang Xiao Long -  you are everything." 

* * *

 

**Meanwhile….**

 “This is the thrid bloody time you’ve missed a party and the only person who’s actually keeping me company is Neptune.”

"Just heard that you skipped class with Blake today, which doesn't give you the excuse to leave." 

"Bros before girls." 

 “Who even invited Neptune.”

 “Wow, so you were the one who invited him.”

 “Whatever ignore my texts. Not like I care." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for your support! I always appreciate everything you guys do, because you guys are simply awesome for giving my story a chance!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few weeks has passed anddddd Yang went away for a couple of weeks to play games. This is their development, without each other after those weeks.

_I want the photos done tonight. Have you got it ready yet?_

_Look do you want the photos or not?_

_Of course I want the fucking photos. Just hurry up the fuck up._

* * *

Blake peered over her book, looking at the house across the street then shifted her gaze back down as if she hadn't been on for that page for the past few hours. She liked the book, but it could never compare to the way she liked the girl living across the street even more. A book could create the magical Wizarding World or capture the literary importance of Shakespeare, but a book could never portray feelings. It could have the most talented writers writing as well as all the adjectives and words from the Oxford Dictionary describing what a character feels but it could never compare to real life. They're simply just words on a page; forcing the feelings of the author onto the audience.

Words were laid out onto the page, but on top of that was the longing of being with Yang again, that had become an unhealthy habit for Blake.

She'd never been much of a fan of phones, but ever since Yang left to compete against other schools, she couldn't help but check her phone on a daily basis. Every morning she would wake up to Yang's good-morning text then fall asleep to the sound of Yang's voice cooeing her goodnight, and telling her that they're closer to the day they would meet again. 

She looked over her book again to see that finally a car was rolling into the driveway of the Rose-Xiao-Long household. Within seconds, she put her bookmark (which was polaroid picture of their first date where Yang took a selfie that captured the sunset setting in the background, while both of them were posed with their ice-creams melting onto their hands.), into the crack of the book and set it down onto the veranda.

Yang appeared as she opened the door of the car with her usual nike bag hanging over her shoulder and a basketball in her hand. The sound of incoming footsteps caught her attention as she turned around to see Blake running to her with her black hair flaunting in the air. There was no signs of her stopping, that Yang couldn't help the motion of her legs also breaking into a run towards her.

Metres within each other Yang attached her hands to Blake's waist while Blake's (hands) held onto Yang's cheeks crashing their lips together. Blake sighed in bliss, and stumbled backwards a few steps on the heels of her shoes from the speed of Yang's crashing into her. Yang's hands snaked itself towards the curve of Blake's back holding their bodies firm against each other causing Blake to lean into her touch. 

The kiss was pure imagery of Blake melting into Yang.

Yang inhaled softly before pulling away while Blake kept her eyes shut reminiscing the feeling of Yang's lips on hers for a few seconds before opening them. Hell did she miss this feeling.  "Hi," She exhaled hazily, realising that her arms rested at the nape of Yang's neck.

She caressed one hand over Blake's face, analysing Blake's features moving so vividly in front of her: her eyelashes, her eyes, her smile, her nose, her lips. It was nothing compared to the home-screen, she looked at every night to make her remember that Blake Belladonna was the girl that was waiting for her back home. "Hey you," She smiled as relief coursed through their bodies at the sound of each other's voices. "What was that for?" 

Blake leaned into her touch, whilst memorising how easily and effortlessly Yang smiled at her. It was one of the things she missed treasured about Yang, and it was nice to feel how a simple smile could make her day twice as better. "For winning." Blake smiled back.

Yang tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I thought that kiss was for missing me." 

"Who said I missed you?"

Yang widen her eyes at her and pulled her head back. "Wow, real mature. I thought you teasing was above you by now Belladonna."

"You were gone for 3 weeks, it wasn't that long."

"It-It wasn't that long?! I was gone for 3 and half!" Yang flabbergasted as Blake snickered, slowly leaning into Yang's lips waiting for her to meet her half way. "No, no, no, you do not get to do this to me. I'm not gonna kiss you until you say you miss me." Yang said pushing the girl away.

She narrowed her eyes at her before looking down to Blake's lips which were smirking at her. " _I, missed you, Yang_." Blake whispered drawling out every word. Her hands went on auto-pilot pulling Blake swiftly back up to her lips. Blake's breath got caught in her throat and pulled Yang by neck to deeper into her. 

But the phone in Yang's pocket vibrated stopping them from moving any further. Yang sighed pulling the phone out of her pocket to see on the front of her home-screen a picture of a blonde boy who posed with a peace sign. She accepted the call and held the phone to her ear, before it bursted into her ear drums with an obnoxious voice yelling from the other-side.

"Yang! Heard you were back congratulations on your win!

"Thanks-"

"Organising a party again at 8pm be there! And for the love of god, I will not stand you not showing up to your own party for the fourth time," Sun complained with a sigh, with faint song playing in the background. "If you don't come, then I'm bringing the party to you."She didn't have much of a choice to disagree since her dad was in the house.

"Jeez Sun, I promise I'll come this time." She said ending the call after he had said "Bring Blake with you."  She put her phone back into her pocket to see that Blake was staring at her with her kitty ears now relaxed into her hair. "I'm guessing you heard that." 

"All of it." 

* * *

_Do you have her phone number?_

_Do you even hear yourself right now, you sound like a psychopath_

_Watch. your. tongue._

* * *

Much to Sun's happiness he jumped on top of Blake and Yang's shoulders after seeing them arrive on the dot, as Yang had promised. "Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." He grinned, wedging himself in-between them.

With his arms he wrapped it their necks then caught a strong whiff of citrus coming from his right where Blake was. Who wore a yellow jumper that reached down to her knees and sleeves that were baggy around her arms. "Looking good Blake." He winked suggestively.

Yang couldn't help but turn at the call of Blake's name. "Watch it Wukong." Yang warned catching his wink from her peripheral vision.

Sun could practically see the fire (of pure jealously) in her eyes and held his hands out defensively "Chill I'm just saying you're girlfriend looks good in your clothes." 

Yang embarrassed broke her harden exterior as she felt her cheeks heat up. Sun pettily pointed out how red her cheeks had gotten over the matter of seconds and started laughing. When Yang was distracted, Sun leaned over to Blake then whispered at the back of his hand. "Jealous Mess?" 

"Jealous mess." Blake agreed with a soft chuckle. 

They made they're way to the main living room, where the entertainment of the usual beer ping pong, gaming tv, dance-floor and the condiment alcoholic bar were. Sun drifted away from them (Not appealed at the fact that he was again the 'Third Wheel') to the ping pong table, while Yang sat with Blake under her arm on the couch, with a red cup in her hand filled with water. Blake teased her about it with her own cup filled with vodka, because Yang didn't want to admit that she was a lightweight, by using the excuse of 'responsible adult.'

The more people flooded in, the more louder it became, that the two had no choice but to yell at each other, or get closer to each other. They choose the latter; that Yang could perch her neck forward a bit to whisper into Blake's ear. More people flooded in, and the space they had to themselves now was compact. Their thighs were touching and Yang found her arm slowly curling itself from Blake's shoulder to pull her in ever so closely, as Blake's head snuggled perfectly into Yang's neck where her kitty ears tickled the top of her chin. 

Yang who had the end of the couch was comfortable but as for Blake who was sitting in the middle was being pushed by the girl beside her who was pinned down by a boy forcing Blake and Yang to crush each other.

"That's gross." Yang pointed out with her tongue out, as the pressure was getting more unbearable by the minute. "They're literally eating there faces." 

Despite hearing what Yang said the couple continued their love fest, nudging even further.

_Poor Blake._

"Can I?" Blake huffed curtly.

Confusedly, not knowing what Blake was asking her, agreed anyway.  "I mean... Sure?" 

Blake warmly smiled in response. "Thanks." After eyeing Yang's lap, she stood up, keeping Yang's arm wrapped around her neck before sitting lightly on her resting her back flush against her. Yang gulped and gripped to the side of the couch, as she felt Blake's thighs extend over hers. She controlled her breathing to small inhales and exhales - afraid that if she moved in the slightest she would touch Blake's skin.

"Are you okay?" Blake chuckled, seeing her tight stoic expression. 

"I-I just-" Yang swallowed again, when her eyes found the split where her thighs met then looked up across the room with sweat dripping at the side of face. "You-You just make me really nervous." 

Blake bit her lip, then rested her cheek into Yang's hair. "You're adorable Yang Xiao Long." She noticed the way Yang gripped at the side of the couch, and smiled to herself. She reached for Yang's hand and wrapped her hands around it, and let it rest in her lap so that Yang was hugging her from behind.

Yang's heart was beating out of her chest and her mouth was going as dry as the desert. Never has she been a flustering mess, like this before. This was the type of effect Blake had on her; simply just by the sound of her name and the touch of her hand made her go weak. She was dangerous and Yang damned herself for filling her cup up with water, because right now she could use a little relaxing. 

She lifted her cup to her lips which rested in front of the couch, and felt the back of throat squeeze when the liquid coursed through. She coughed violently and with her hand fanned her mouth as if it was on fire. The gag-reflex was coming in and her taste-buds were violated to the point where she couldn't taste anything on her tongue. 

"W-What's wrong?" Blake watched worriedly. 

"I-think," Yang coughed. "that was vodka." 

Blake reached for Yang's cup, and lifted it towards her nose to smell the distinct acidic smell of alcohol, clearing her nose. She coughed as well, before putting the cup with it's deathly concoction onto her side of the floor, away from Yang. "That is not vodka."

The blonde girl relaxed her head at the head top of the couch with a sigh and Blake cradled her face in her hands. "How much did you take?" Blake asked Yang who was watching the ceiling.

"A bit..." 

"How much is a bit?" 

"Like 4 gulps?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" 

"I don't know." Yang sighed, closing her eyes for a bit. 

She had a strange sense of deja-vu, where Yang had the tendency to sleep it off when she was drunk. She knew she was a light-weight, but she didn't know what was in her drink to make her this drunk so quickly.

Popping out from the side of the couch, she saw Ruby crawling away with an opened-lid bottle containing a cloudy brown liquid. 'Purity' was what she thought of Ruby before, but the thought now changed to 'mischievous' which proved to be the right word choice since she cackling as if she thought she had gotten away with a crime. 

"Ruby," Blake called with a sigh. Ruby froze then turned towards Blake with a grin. "How's your night?" She asked rather casually.  

"Great! Great! And yours?" Ruby asked with just as much causality. If this wasn't a party Blake wouldn't have assumed that she was drunk since she was always like this, but with a drink in her hand and her down in all fours, she was no doubt drunk. 

"Good so far, I think," Blake paused only to look at Yang who was rolling her head side to side and giggling to herself. She looked down at Yang's drink, to see that it was the same colour as liquid the bottle Ruby was holding. "What's in the bottle?" 

"Whiskey, coke, alot of vodka Crusiers, tequila, a bit of lemon, brandy, and I think Rum."

Blake grimaced when Ruby offered Blake some. "No thank you," She waved off then saw Ruby slump sadly. "What's wrong?" She sympathised. 

"I thought I could make a really good drink, but it turns out to be really bad." 

Blake hummed not agreement but in thought. "I wouldn't say it's bad. It's just got one hell of kick to it." 

"Yeah, but you don't want any."

Blake saw Ruby's lips pout, then to Yang who was still continuing to observe the wonders, that is of the ceiling. She sighed to herself, before motioning for Ruby's bottle. "I'll hold onto this for you, while you go have a party. How does that sound?" 

"Good, good!" She stood up,  handing the bottle to Blake with a wobble. 

Now worried for Ruby by the way she struggled to keep herself up, "Did you come here with Weiss?"

"Yes." 

"Do you know where she is?" 

"Yes." Ruby said, and Blake waited for another response from her which she didn't offer. 

"And....do you know where she is?" 

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and before Blake knew it, Weiss pushed through the crowd in front of her and hunched over panting harshly through her mouth.

"There she is!" Ruby pointed out for Blake to see and Weiss saw this only to catch her pointed finger in her hand.

"You!" She shouted. 

"AHHH! Me!" Ruby yelled back causing Weiss to be taken aback with Ruby's response. 

"Do you. have any idea. How long I've been looking for you?!" 

They bantered on for awhile with Blake being caught in the middle of the crossfire who defended herself, from time to time. Little did she realise that Yang was reaching for the cup just beside her, then tilted the rest of its content down her throat. She coughed, with a smile on her face and rested her head back onto the same spot.

"What's her deal?" Weiss asked tilting her head towards Yang.

"Oh Yang." Blake sighed, after seeing that her cup was empty in her hand. Her grip on Blake was relaxing, as Blake struggled to stay on top, without her keeping her in place. 

"I've never seen her this... 'messed' up." Weiss emphasised as she watched the blonde girl. 

"It's because of this." Ruby said confidently holding up her bottle. 

"And what is that?" Weiss asked folding her arms curiously. 

Blake shook her head at Ruby; warning her not to tell Weiss.

But Ruby opened her mouth and listed the drinks effortlessly, just like she did with Blake except in a different order. "Lemon, Vodka Crusiers, Whiskey, coke, tequila, brandy and Ru-"

"You what?!?!?!"

* * *

_Are you gonna do it tonight or tomorrow?_

_Tonight._

_As in now?_

_No. Not when she's in a party. Not when Blake's with her._

_What's wrong with Blake being there with her?_

_Don't you get it?! Blake will mess it up! She always does!_

_Alright, alright. All you had to say was that you wanted Yang alone jeez._

* * *

Much to  Ruby's dismay, Weiss took Ruby home after 3 hours of her confession. And yes exactly 3 hours. Reason for it, was because Ruby promised Weiss she would sober up for her and not act as a 'nuisance' between the time. A part of Blake thought her promise would word judging by the way Weiss followed her around carefully with eyes like a puppy, but sadly it was the opposite. 

"Take care of her okay." Was Weiss's last words before they left arm in arm and Blake replied back with the same response only with a softer and warmer smile. Her ponytail flicked backwards into the air, as she twisted her head. Then left the room with her heels clicking and Ruby's sobs, after her. 

Still in the same spot with Yang partially sobered up. She pulled Blake close, causing her soft lips to rest on her neck putting a spike at the base of Blake's spine. She wanted to tuck her neck in to prevent Yang's lips from kissing her, but a part of her wanted to feed into this addicting feeling, and let Yang put more pressure onto her sensitive neck. 

"Yang." Blake moaned as her pulse quickened, where Yang's lips were. She could feel the grove of her lips, fitting perfectly on her skin, all she had to do was nibble onto it, and that she was hers. Blake bit her lip, before clamming her thighs together. 

 

_Stop Blake._

 

She reminded herself taking a deep breath then moved her black hair over her shoulders so that it covered her neck. But Yang brushed it away before whispering softly against where her lips previously were. " _Blake._ "  

_Oh fuck._

 

She exhaled through her nostrils, as Yang cuddled her even closer. "You smell good." She whispered, as Blake felt her heart throb violently in her chest.

She dragged her face up and down Blake’s neck, as she felt the tip of Yang’s nose leave a ghost trail at the nape of her neck. Then re-traced her trail leaving moist kisses, leaving Blake breathlessly content. She leaned in towards her lips a little too hastily, and Yang with her other arm held her in place by putting her hands on to her thighs.

"Steady there Belladonna." She could feel her smile against her, as her hands gripped softly onto her skin. The vibrations of Yang's chuckle echoed back onto her throat, and causing her to shiver.

Blake was washed with a wave of emotions, but couldn't compare to the overwhelming feeling of lust clouding her mind. It could’ve been from the intoxicating alcohol in her system or the air of sexual tension around them. Or maybe it was just the way Yang made her feel at this moment. 

When that thought clicked, everywhere she looked, she was formulating a place Yang and her could be alone for the night. She needed her, she wanted her. 

“Yang, we can’t do this here.” Blake bit through her tongue, hating how she just lied through her teeth. They could do it there. They could make out in front everyone and not give a damn about what they saw. But at least Blake had some sense of dignity left in her and to top it off Yang was drunk, and so was she. 

“Okay.” Yang said, removing her lips from Blake’s neck, then removed her hands from her thighs. The spark disappeared and Blake who was in bliss was harshly snapped back into reality without Yang's touch all over her. 

Immediately regretting what she said, Blake reached for Yang’s hand hastily “Wait-wait. Not here.” She said, as well as through her eyes where she tried to regain what was lost.

Yang furrowed her eyebrows with her half lidded eyes and saw Blake's eyes. Which meant business, and that she wasn't going to let 'this' brush pass. "Then where to Belladonna?"

”We’re going home.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I just realised that this fanfic is actually longer than I expected. I told myself it would be 20 - 22 chapters long, but I'm nowhere near close to the end as I thought I would be.
> 
> So from now on, I'm gonna try chop down as much as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probs a filler
> 
> So happy to be back into writing! And lovely to see all you awesome readers out there! Hope you enjoy this fluff. 
> 
> There's mistake later down the page, where a (line) break is put, but there still in the same situation. Just ignore it, cause like I tried to fix it by deleting it, but it keeps messing up so, sorry!

Blake peaked from the door-frame of her house into her library, where she spotted the empty, ghostly leather chairs, next to a table waste of books. Sensitive, she twitched her ear and caught the sound of the crackling fire in the distance, along with the sound of her beating heart. The library was empty from what she could see, and when she honed her ears, she anticipated to hear the sound of movement, but instead was faced with a deafening silence. 

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and glanced at Yang comfortably leaning against the bar of her veranda that she could almost hear it creak. Uptight smirk, slouched shoulders, and bent knees, as she gurgled lowly to herself. She nodded to herself knowing that Yang couldn't go back to her house. Taiyang would kill her. 

"What's the hoooldd up, Blakeyyyy..." 

And it was even worse, now that the alcohol was kicking in heavily. When Blake turned back to double-check the corridor she felt warm arms wrapping around her waist, and a chin resting on her shoulder causing Blake to ground herself to avoid stepping on floorboard that she knew would creak below her.

_Citrus._

She gulped, and took a breath to regain her the consciousness of her air-felt head. "...Here." Blake motioned delicately taking Yang's hands which were tangled to her, noticing how big they were compared to hers making her blush before putting them on both sides of the doorframes which were between her head. It brought them closer, that Blake noticed the height difference between them, and the deep violet flares in her eyes. She shook her head as Yang wore that 'goofy' smile at her. Oh how easy was it for her to wipe that smirk of her face- 

_Stop it Blake._

She shook her head, turned back to her house and looked down at the floorboards of her house. From memory she knew the distinctive floorboards that creaked, helping her visualise a pathway where she would put her feet. To her luck, when she put her heel on the first step, no creak came out. She shifted her foot onto the next floor board, which again made her safe. 

Yang watched Blake from where she had left her, and watched her in awe as she moved with grace and elegance. It was as if it was the 'Winter Wonderland' dance, except, with more preciseness. 

Nevertheless she was more entranced than she ever was, that Yang even bobbed her head whenever Blake would dip her foot onto the floorboard. She mimicked every movement that she did to the point that she carelessly let her body follow after her, causing her to walk past the doorframe of their house.

Then inside where she stumbled forward on the doorframe of the door causing her to walk onto every floorboard that creaked below which was followed by the heavy thudding of her foot. With quick cat-like reflexes Blake chased after her, and grabbed her by the elbow before knocking onto the coat hanger, which wobbled after she pulled Yang away from it.

“Heyyy,” Yang slurred softly leaning into the smaller girl. "Didn't see you there."

"You're lucky, I like you." And she was definitely lucky that she strong, because Yang was beginning to crush her. 

Her Lilac eyes lit up like fireworks. "That is the first time you admitted you liked me." 

"And...you probably won't remember it by the end of the night." Blake said finding herself blushing, as she put Yang against the wall where she slumped.

"Is that a challenge?" 

"I guess."

"Challenge accepted!" Blake shot her hands over her mouth muffling any more sound leaving Yang's lips.

“What was that noise?” Blake stiffened at the voice, turning both Yang and her to face Ghira who was holding a plate of cookies, with a book flushed against his arm. “Oh its just you,” He sighed contently, before looking at Yang who eyes widen at the sight of him and immediately straightened up. “And you're with Yang?”

She felt Yang’s lips slam shut against her fingers which were still covering her mouth. When Blake glanced to her she saw that her face held a stoic and harden expression, before nodding at Ghira who refused to gesture back to her. Seeing the awkward exchange between them Blake broke their standoff, stopping Ghira's 'judgemental' phase clicking into place.  “I’m just letting her crash for the moment.” 

The excuse didn't budge him, instead he huffed and put his plate of cookies on top of a cabinet to fold his arms. “Any particular reason why?” His voice gruffed lowly, that she swore that she could the vibration of his throat shake the house. 

“We haven’t seen each other in ages, so I just brought her over to hang out.” Blake reasoned as Yang nodded too obnoxiously.

“At?” He glanced at his watch, then folded his arms again. “12:31am? In the middle of the night.”

“Yes.” She said biting the inside her cheek as Ghira gruffed at her response, shaking the house yet again. He looked over to Yang seeing the way her knees were slightly buckling beneath her with her facial expression held tight. 

Tilting his head he asked, “What’s wrong with her?” Yang nodded at him again, causing him to furrow his eyebrows suspiciously. Blake opened her mouth to say something, but Ghira held his hand up to her already knowing his answer. “She isn't on drugs."

"OH MY GOD- DAD NO-"

"Then she's drunk.” Blake's breathe got caught in her throat at the sudden turn of events, and let it out with a defeated and relieved exhale and a nod of defeat. He  sighed, while his eyes trailed her up and down proving his preposition.

He rubbed his fingers over his eyes and sighed yet again. “Just... Get her some food – preferably bread, and make her drink lots of water. Give her some clothes to wear overnight, and I want both you to stay in the living room within my sight, until she’s sober enough to go to bed.”

"My clothes?" 

"To wear over-night. Yes. You don't want your bed smelling like alcohol in the morning." 

Blake measured the top of her head over to where Yang's eyes were, then shrugged her shoulders. 

Ghira rubbed his eyes again, before thumping his way up the stairs mumbling incoherent words that Blake sort've made out.,"I let her sleep in my daughter's bed... let her have a sleepover.... now I have to lend her my clothes...", and found herself smiling instead.

* * *

"You okay in there?" Blake asked knocking on the outside of the door. There was thump, as well as the sound of feet shifting against the tile floor. Yang had been inside the bathroom for awhile after she'd handed her, her largest hoodie. After-all Yang had refused to use Ghira's hoodie after knowing that it was his.

_("This... smells... like you..." Yang sniffed deeply, letting the smell of laundry detergent, and toothpaste fill her lungs. She inhaled it again, and sighed happily._

_"That's actually Dad's"_

_Yang eyes widen in horror and shoved the hoodie back into her hands, with her nostrils opening up like a blackhole enough to blow the hell out of the smell. Blake couldn't help but laugh, as Yang slammed the door in her face leaving with her clothes instead.)_

She raised her knuckles to the door, but stopped the moment she head Yang's voice.  "I... might need a little, littleeee bit of help here Blake." Yang said from the inside, still obviously drunk from party. "Or maybe alot, I don't know. The jumper is just stuck on my arms." 

In the split second that she asked for help, Blake's mind wandered off, creating a scenery of how 'helping' her would pan out. She had seen Yang's muscles, and she had held herself back from touching them, but seeing as though this was her chance now. "I-I," Blake stammered feeling her cheeks warm up.

_But what if she's-_

"Are you naked?!"

_Oh my god. Grow up._

"O-Or you know topless?" Blake spluttered, gobsmacking her head after hearing the words leave her mouth.

There was silence on the other-side before she heard a lowly "Do you want me to be?" sending shivers through her spine. Blake could basically see the smirk playing on her lips on the other-side, and something about the situation made her stomach fill up with butterflies. The silence was killing her, and Yang loved knowing that it did, because Blake was always closed up about her feelings, but now she was dead vulnerable. "No I'm not, but in seriousness Blakey, I need help..."

Blake puffed her cheeks before smacking onto it, "O-okay," Her voice quivered, hovering her hand on the doorknob. "I-I'm... coming in."

She turned the knob and pushed the door forward, "Oh no I'm naked don't look!" Yang said, as Blake snapped her hands over her face, then closed her eyes in case her hands weren't enough to hide Yang's privacy. 

"Oh my god! Yang!" Even though her eyes were closed, she couldn't help but hide her eyes behind her hands.  "You could've- I'm -I'm I- I'm sorry. Jesus, I'm going back out." Blake said messily, before escorting herself outside. She rested her back against the door, as she began to feel the heat of her cheeks ears. Moments later Yang laughter echoed through the door. Blake curled her ears downwards into her hair, praying that the follicles would drown out the noise, but how could it compete with the monstrous laughter of Yang Xiao Long. 

Yang must've heard Blake sigh, because the door resting behind her opened slowly. And still out of shame Blake wouldn't dare take her hands of her eyes. 

"Blake, you're really cute sometimes." She felt Yang's firm hands over hers, who was peeling softly at their grip. Behind her eyelids, was a sheet of white, which she assumed was the light in the room, but was then shadowed by darkness. The air she breathed was warm, and her head tilted up as if someone was standing above her. "I'm not naked by the way. You can open your eyes."

When her eyes adjusted to the blur, she saw two deep lilac eyes staring at her. Blake melted under her gaze, and felt the arms that Yang wrapped around her bring her back down on earth. It was as if time stopped whenever Yang looked at her. She didn't know when or how this effect happened, because when she remembered, on the first day of school, when she came into the room and saw Yang staring outside the window, that she was only there for one purpose; to make her wrong, right, and that she needed to fix Yang, and give back what she lost.

But the more she hung out with her, the harder it was for her to maintain that goal, because Yang had no idea what was going on, and that was her biggest enemy. Every step of making things right was a minefield, firstly wanting to be her friend, then taking matters into her own hands because of Blake's baggage, then falling for her. 

She was supposed to trade in her own happiness for her, but Yang made her realise that she needed her, more than Yang needed herself. Blake was on a tangent, because how was it possible that simply looking at Yang could make all her worries disappear. It scared her, to think how vulnerable she had made herself to be whenever she's with her. If she thought about it, she was Yang's and she was her kryptonite. 

Yang put a hair behind Blake's ear, and she couldn't help but consciously lean against her touch. "See, like a cat."

Blake actually smiled at the joke for once, and didn't regret it. Besides, she was taking the chance that the alcohol in her system would do the world. "There she is."

* * *

Breaking the tension, Yang raised her arms back up to try squeeze the sleeves down her arms. Bit by bit, it was travelling down, but stopped going any lower than her shoulders. She grunted pushing her arms outwards, but the jumper stayed and hugged tightly onto her bi-ceps, causing her to whine under her breathe "It's just a jumper... you can do this Xiao Long."

As much as Blake would like to help, her body stood frozen in her spot, watching the blonde flash her teeth with her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth, while in slow motion her bi-cep flexed. The hem just came below her chest for Blake to see the defined lines of her flat stomach flexing (yet again) and squeezing (yet again) as she continued to struggle. Every sense in her heightened, that even the low grunting emitting from the back of Yang's throat echoed in her ears. Her mouth went dry, and her hands tingled in desire to feel it underneath her fingertips. 

"A little bit of help... please?" Yang whined seeing Blake eyes flicker from her front to her face. She rolled her eyes, and stretched one arm and then the other to pull down on the hem slowly and agonisingly, until her shoulder popped through the jumper, giving her head room to put her head through the hole.  "I got it I got it I got it." She quipped to herself, feeling her feet shuffle and struggle to keep balance, as she was pushing her head through it with might. She felt herself sway, and almost lost her balance, but luckily Blake's hand planted itself on Yang's waist and the other flat on her stomach to keep her upright. 

"Oh, now you help me." She huffed, feeling herself being pushed backwards to stand upright.

Her breath got caught in her throat, when she felt the palm holding her still at her front was replaced with Blake's soft fingers slowly tracing up and down her abdomen. Blake was relishing in it, feeling the smooth curl of crevices, and the firm pressure of muscle that it had.

_Blake..._

When she glanced up, she saw Yang furrow her eyebrows at her, and Blake looked to the reflection staring back at her to reveal a blush reddening her cheeks. It was the sound of Yang saying her name that brought her back to reality.  "S-Shut up." Flustered she buried her face into her chest. She felt Yang up again with 'good purpose' before finding the hem of the hoodie, only to pull it down. At least that small gesture showed that she helped. 

Blake looked back at the mirror, then to Yang and when she did, she couldn't help but bite her lip and admire how good her clothes looked on her, even though it made her look like a girl who had been squeezed into a dress she didn't want to wear.

"You don't look comfortable." She said, as Yang stared at her expectantly. 

"My eyes are here Belladonna." She tilted Blake's chin up, and then folded her arms over her abs, obscuring the monumental view. "And No more for you."

"W-what why?" Yang leaned to one side, and the bottom of the hoodie lifted up again and Blake couldn't help but look down again.

"That's why." 

Blake puffed out her cheeks. Truthfully she didn't want to look, but a part of her has an already built in drive of instinct to look at it, so she had no other choice.  "Then wear a t-shirt, wear my dad's jumper!" 

"You sure you want me to wear a t-shirt?" 

"Absolutely."

"Lying is bad."

"I'm not lying." Blake shot back firmly.

Yang snickered "Okay." then put Blake's hands against her abs and walked forward, until Blake gasped at the touch of the door against her back. She was forced to look at up, and saw that Yang was smirking defiantly at her.

"So you're saying," Blake's finger's twitched on her skin, as she bit her lip "That you would want me to wear a t-shirt over this."

It took her awhile to reply, giving it some thought "No..." She murmured, "Not in a million years." On her tippy toes Yang felt the desperation of Blake's pull wrapping around her neck and found herself leaning forward to meet Blake's soft lips. 

They were hot against each other skin, that them alone heated the bathroom into a hot steamy furnace. Each breath they took was hot, and whenever they needed air they both found themselves gasping, not breaking a sweat until they found the other's lips again once they did. Blake didn't know how long she could hold her own weight as she felt her legs give way and Yang must've sensed it, because before Blake shrunk stopping the momentum, she put one of her hands onto one of Blake's thighs, while the other rested onto her waist, pulling her up, and pushing her ever so closely to the door, that creaked at the sudden movement. 

"Yang..." Blake shivered, and Yang took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, with the swipe of her tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entry. Blake melted and tasted a part of her which had a tinge of alcohol. If it wasn't the alcohol that made her lightheaded, it was definitely Yang and how she made her feel. It was addictive, yet dangerous that she couldn't gain her bearings at all, but she pulled Yang against her again, and felt her encapsulated by her. Her warmth like a furnace, and her body like a pillow fitting so flush and snuggly against her.

She trailed her hand upwards away from her abdomen, and Yang groaned into their lips leaving her lips with a pop. "Blake..." She said breathlessly.  

There was a tickle at the tip of Yang's chin, and as she peered down to see what it was, she saw that the fur's of Blake's kitty ears were flicking against while Blake heaving for breath. She'd always been curious about them, to see if they were as soft as they looked but Blake would constantly shut her down and hide them into her hair. But since she was distracted Yang took the opportunity to bow her chin downwards, and knead it like she was petting Blake. 

 "Hehe, so soft" Yang murmured, intoxicated by its softness as Blake breathe hitched at the back of her throat. She immediately crumbled and moved to burrow her ears into her hair. "Yang, no. They're-" She said weakly as she started to feel the hairs at the back of her neck tingle. Wave after wave, the touches pushed her down like heavy weights. Even if her kitten ears were burrowed into her black hair; once they were sensitive there was no going back until she had chamomile tea or a nice book with a fireplace nearby. It took Yang as simple as exhaling for them to react to it, causing her legs to buckle. Luckily already in Yang's arms and trapped against the door, she caught her and propped her against the door softer than she had done before.

"B-Blake?" Yang asked worriedly, bringing them backwards and down onto the bathroom edge where she sat. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that...Blake? You there?" 

When she lifted her eyelids, she found Yang looking at her frantically. "Yeahhh? What'd you say?" 

"I was asking if you were okay?"

The pressure she felt from the top of her head slowly faded away, as the feeling in her legs started to return back to her. "Yeah I am... they're just a bit sensitive." Blake said keeping her ears tucked in, wishing chamomile tea would appear in thin air. 

"Ya think?" Yang smiled at her. 

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, cause I knew you'd want to touch them." 

Yang hummed to herself, "Yeah, I would."

"You'd take every chance." 

"You're not wrong, well at least I know you're weakness." Yang smirked. Her ears tingled again, as she sensed Yang going forward to touch them again, and Blake didn't think twice to push Yang into the bath-tub in front of her who groaned at the impact it left on her butt. 

"What the-"

"Let's see who's laughing now." Blake smirked back at her with her arms folded, as Yang shifted left and right to try and wedge herself out. She could her head bang against her head each time she twisted, and her body weak as the small bathtub squeezed her tightly. 

"I'm stuck."

 

**_Flash..._ **

 

"You did not just take a phot-" 

 

**_Flash..._ **

 

When the black spot disappeared from her eyes, she blinked to see Blake's phone sitting in her hand. "Yang Xiao Long, stuck in a bathtub after a long night. Definitely gonna use this later." Blake smiled putting her phone back into her pocket. Yang had a strange feeling of deja-vu, before she continued to struggle against the grips of the bathtub. 

"Don't think this is over Blake."

"DoN't tHiNK tHiS iS oVeR."

"Yeah whatever real mature. Help me out already."

Blake rolled her eyes at her as she reached for the light switch.

"Don't you dare, leave me in here yo-"

 

 _ **Flick....**_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz about the long-ass break, just got some UNI stuff, and other fanfic's I thought of on the train.


End file.
